Stolen Experiences
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia and Fitz's law firms have merged. There's an instant attraction. Will they be able to put their emotions aside and work together, or will they admit to their attraction and start a romantic relationship?
1. Chapter 1

He has such beautiful eyes. Olivia thought to herself. She couldn't believe how amazing this man looked. From his crystal blue eyes to his amazing superman curly brown hair. "Hi, I'm Fitzgerald Grant it's very nice to meet you Ms. Pope." Fitz said. " The pleasure is all mine, but please call me Olivia." she blushed. "I just wanted to say thank you for merging with Olivia Pope and Associates, so our company has a better chance to survive as a political fixing agency." He smiled at her with a warm smile, that made her knees weak. "Here let me introduce my gang. This is Abby." Abby smiles and waves. "This is Quinn." Quinn does the same. "Those three right there . Liv said as she pointed to Steven, Huck, and Harrison "Are Harrison, Huck, and Steven". Steven and Harrison went over to shake Fitz's hand while Huck just nodded. "I am delighted to meet all of you, I truly believe that this merger was an amazing idea, tomorrow my staff will report to OPA, and will be introduced to everyone here." After that everyone went back to work, so Fitz and Olivia decided to discuss the merger more in her office. As Olivia sat in her chair she couldn't help but stare at Fitz. "God certainly took his time with this man." She thought to herself. "Those lips look so soft and I just want to have them on mine!" "What the hell", she thought to herself. "I'm forgetting my number 1 rule, NEVER MIX BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE!" She was brought back into focus as she heard Fitz call her name repeatedly. He had a smirk on his face. "Damn bastard, knew exactly why I got distracted." Olivia said in her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Grant I don't know what came over me." Olivia said while looking away from his gaze. "You can call me Fitz you know." "No that would be inappropriate Mr. Grant." Olivia said as she shifted from her seat. Fitz moved closer and said "Well let's be inappropriate." with a smirk on his face.

"What a day". Fitz thought to himself. Fitz had met the most beautiful women he had ever encountered in his life. "I need to get to know her better, and she will be mine." that's a promise he had made to himself. All throughout the day all he could do was think about Olivia. Those beautiful full lips that he just wanted to devour, her smile that can make a man drop down to his knees, and her glowing carmel skin. "I need to know more about her." "Is she single, does she have a boyfriend, or worse a husband." Fitz thought to himself. "Boyfriend I can outs, but Husband that's where I'd draw the line." So going over to his MacBook, Fitz typed in Olivia Pope. "She was well known and liked in DC that she even had her own wikipedia page." It said that she's the oldest child of Eli Pope, co-heir to the Pope Oil dynasty. Olivia half black and half white, being that Eli Pope was white and Maya was black. She and her brother Theodor grew up in Vermont. "Wow, Vermont that's an odd place for a child of Pope's Oli to grow up in." Fitz thought to himself. As he continued to read on he found out that Olivia attended Harvard for pre-law and law school, Fitz was shocked to find out that they had graduated from the same school and not even realizing it. As he continued reading Fitz discovered that Olivia was in a relationship with Edison Davis, the district attorney of DC, and that he was the reason why she started OPA. Then he saw a picture of Olivia and thought to himself "Why would this beautiful person go for me, after all i am 12 years older the her, 30 and 42 that makes a huge age gap." At that moment Fitz was snapped from his thought when he heard his phone ringing. It was his dad. "Hey dad, what are you up to." Fitz said excitedly. Fitz adored his father, they had the best kind of father and son relationship. Big Jerry taught Fitz to work hard and never to think that he was entitled to anything. To Fitz he was the best father anyone could ever ask for. Big Gerry was a self made man, he grew up very poor, but wouldn't traded his life for the world. During that time he learned his patience, wisdom, and love of his parents. As he got older he worked so hard earning himself a scholarship to Yale for pre-law and law school. He became a successful lawyer, met his wife Bella and settled down to have a family. Then he landed his biggest clients the Pope's. Big Jerry was Fitz's number one fan on and off the court, he would always be at Fitz's basketball games no matter how busy he was. When he learned that Fitz wanted to go to law school and become a lawyer like him, Big Jerry cried he couldn't believe that Three, that's what he called Fitz, wanted to be like him. He wasn't upset as the fact of Fitz wanting to attend Harvard, he was always a supportive father. "I just wanted to know how was your first day as the merger is final Three." Big Jerry said to his son. "It was really good dad, i really believe we have landed ourselves on a gold mine." Fitz replied to his dad. "That's good to hear Three, hey bud?" "Yeah, dad?" " I just wanted to say how proud of you i am, not many men would make this decision. And as for Olivia Pope she is a gracious young lady whom i had the pleasure to know, she is a tough cookie, but the sweetest person you'll ever encounter." Big Jerry said to his son. "Dad, how do you know Olivia?" " I am the Pope's family lawyer and let me tell you Three they are good people, they are very down to earth, and not your typical stuck up rich republicans that people portray them as." Big Jerry informed his son. " That's good to know dad, Olivia…..she's…...beau...i mean very nice". As Fitz had trouble trying to cover up the fact that he stumbled up trying to talk about Olivia. Big Jerry didn't miss a beat. " Oh my it seems that my son has fallen for Olivia." Big Jerry stated happily. If he were to be honest with himself he always secretly wished Three and Olivia would find their way to each other. That girl was perfect for his son. " Dad, i don't know… she's beautiful; beyond belief, and I'm an old fart." Fitz said as he laughed. "Go for her son, she'd be good for you, but i do have to warn you Three, Eli Pope is a very traditional man and it's best to get on his good side before you decided to pursue his daughter". Big Jerry warned his son. "She's and her brother are sole heir to a great amount of money, so he is VERY protective of his kids. Through I don't see junior going into the business anytime soon." Big Jerry warned him again. "Thanks dad i will take that in mind." Fitz told his dad with a smile on his face. "One more thing Three, come visit your mom and I in Santa Barbara will ya, we miss you terribly." Big Jerry said with a sad voice. " I know dad, i miss you guys more! Well i better get some shut eye dad, i love you and tell mom i said i love her as well. Night dad" "Night Three, i love you too." Fitz went to bed that night with the thought of what the future has in store for him and olivia.

Meanwhile at Olivia's she couldn't go to sleep. The only thing that was on her mind was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. "How could one man have such an impact on me?" Olivia asked herself. There more she thought about Fitz she started to see herself possibly falling for Fitz, marrying him, and having children with him. But she couldn't let that happen, after Edison there was no way she was dating a man from her job. She had built up walls since Edison, and needed to maintain them. Realizing that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight Liv decided to look into Fitz more. She typed in Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and a bunch of pictures of Fitz being wheeled out of what seem to be an arena, looking like he was in terrible amount of pain. Seeing the pictures she decided to look more into the story. Olivia found a video of ESPN explaining what had taken place. This occurred while Fitz was playing for Harvard as a senior. He was the #3 draft pick for the NBA, but that was until that tragic game. From what it seem Fitz running into a crowd of players, he landed wrong, jumped up again with the look of pain in his face, hit the game winning shot and landed awkwardly again, this time he was rolling around in pain. After a while it was announced that he had torn his ACL, and broke his other foot. That day was the last day Fitz ever step foot on a basketball as a professional. Although Fitz made an astonishing recovery the NBA decided not to draft him because of his injuries. Learning about this Olivia felt sad and a hinge of happiness, because if he had turned pro they would probably never met. The thought frightened her. "Pull yourself together Olivia, you cannot get yourself involved with this man!" Olivia told herself. With that she decided to look further into Fitz as a person. She discovered that his dad was their family lawyer. Olivia considered Big Jerry almost as her second father, he truly cared about her family. What she didn't know was that he has a son. From what it looks like Fitz never really dated anyone. "Was he gay?, No way." Olivia thought to herself. "The way he was looking at me, that man is straight as straight can be." Olivia looked at her clock and it said 2:30am, deciding that if she doesn't sleep now she'll be grouchy in the morning. So with that Olivia headed to bed thinking about one thing only. Fitz.

When his eyes opened the thought of Olivia entered his mind. He wondered what she would be doing right now and who would she be with. Deciding not to think too much into it he got ready for work. Arriving at OPA he was 30 minutes early, his team was due to arrive at OPA at 9am. He headed straight towards Olivia's office, he just wanted to see that Beautiful face again. When he peaked his head in all Fitz could do was stare. Olivia was wearing black dress pants, that showed her curves perfectly and a white blouse, that he just wanted to rip off her. " God could a person be anymore perfect than she is?" Fitz thought to himself. Finally he knocked and said "Hi". "Hi." Olivia replied with the cutest smile on her face. After a minute of staring at each other. Fitz broke the silence. "Um, I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you, but would you mind showing me my office?" Fitz said as he tucked at his tie. Olivia got up from her chair and said "Oh my God i am so sorry i forgot to show you yesterday. Please follow me." As Olivia walked in front of Fitz he couldn't help but admire her perfect behind. "This women will be the death of me." Fitz thought to himself. Finally arriving at his office he looked around it was beautiful. It had the view to die for. Since OPA was on the top floor, his office had the perfect view to the Capitol and The national Monument. Breaking the silence Olivia said " I hope you like it, it was my old office." Surprised that Olivia gave up her office for him he said " Olivia you didn't have to give up your office for me." "No, i wanted to Fitz, take it as a way of me thanking you for deciding to Merge with OPA. Plus I'm too busy to notice the view anyway." Olivia said as she smiled at Fitz lovingly. Taking a few steps closer to Olivia, Fitz said with a husky voice "You don't have to thank me, I wanted to work with you." With that they both felt the air between change. They moved their faces closer to each other, it got to the point of their lips almost touching, but Abby's voice came through Fitz's office phone saying that his team has arrived. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other awkwardly and headed to meet his team. When they arrived Olivia was shocked to see how many people were actually on his team. Then Fitz started the introductions. "This is my good friends Andrew and Mellie Nichlos, they are one of my top lawyers." As Andrew and Mellie went around to introduce themselves to Olivia's team. Pointing to a tall blond man and what seemed to be a pregnant women Fitz said "This is Tom and Lauren Larsen, they handle the advertizing." Tom and Lauren did the same thing as Mellie and Andrew introducing themselves to Olivia and her team. "Next we have Cyrus and James Beene, Cyrus is my pitbull lawyer, while James is our source who works in the White House press corps." Cyrus and James walked over and introduced themselves. Looking over to the rest of his team Fitz said " The rest of my team are Hollis and Sally Doyle, they too are lawyers. Verna is a supreme court judge, who's a consultant of the firm." Fitz explained. " Last but not least we have Jake Ballard, he's head of our security. He's an ex navy seal." They all introduced themselves to Olivia and her team. Once introductions was all done, they all decided OPA needs a new name. The newly formed team gave the firm a name Pope- Grant and Associations. Everyone was content and happy with their new office and merger. They didn't see any reasons why they would have problem with each other. In fact each one of the team members were thinking they have landed themselves at a law firm that will be known in the record books as one of the best. As their first day was about to end, a man in bloody cloth came to the office. The team looked at each other and knew they weren't going home soon.

The man's name was Sully Saint James, he was a national hero and medal of honor winner. He had 4 tours in Afghanistan and on his last on he saved his whole platoon, while fighting off the taliban. No sign of PTSD and became the first national hero to admit that he was gay and proud to be one. Now he was about to be painted as a murder of his husband. " Sully, I need an honest answer from you, did you or did you not kill your husband?" Olivia said. " I sware on my life Ms. Pope that I did not kill my husband, he was my best friend." Sully stated with tears in his eyes. "Where were you before you found your husband dead on the floor?" Olivia asked. "I was at the The Anchor Bar." Sully said. Olivia and her new team left the room. " Okay Fitz and Cyrus you two are going to be in charge of this case, while Cyrus, Mellie, Andrew, Hollis, and Sally will be assisting them in any way. Jake make sure no police gets into this place without a warrant got that? Harrison, Steven, and Abby I need you to go to the bar and to confirm that Sully was there, and find out any information about what he was doing there besides drinking. Quinn I need you and Huck to pull up any video footage of Sully the last 24 hours. Lauren and Tom I need you two to keep an eye on the news and social media, if the media spins this into Sully being the bad guy, we might as well kiss goodbye to this case. Everyone knows what they are doing?" They all nodded. "Good now let's get to work gladiators." The group smiled and left, looking forward for the challenge.

All Fitz could do was stare that this perfect beautiful women in front of him. He was mesmerized by her taking charge of the situation. " She's perfect" he thought to himself. A couple hours later the new was fully aware of what had occurred at the James household and wanted answers. New was brought out that the gun the police discovered had Sully's fingerprints on it. Outrageous Fitz and Olivia went into the "Holding Room" the room they kept their client. " Sully I'm giving you one chance, to tell me the truth. Did you or did you not kill your husband?" Fitz spat angrily. When Sully was about to answer Huck, Quinn, Harrison,Steven, and Abby pulled Fitz and Olivia out of the "Holding Room". "What is it?" Fitz asked not wanting to hear anymore bad new, before he himself started to believe Sully might have actually have killed his husband. Steven spoke up " When we arrived at the bar, the owner said he did see Sully, there around the time of the murder, but the only thing was that he wasn't alone. He was there with a female, and the owner said they looked awfully comfy." Just when Fitz was about to ask if they have hardcore evidence Huck spoke up. "I got the video of Sully with this female." They all went over to over to Huck's computer. The video showed Sully and a female kissing and hugging. Finally having solid evidence to prove his innocence, Fitz and the rest of the team all piled into "Holding Room" to confront Sully. "Sully we have solid proof that you were innocent." Fitz said excitedly. Sully suddenly shook his head no. Puzzled Fitz and the team looked at Sully for answers. "You don't understand, I married him for a purpose, for my country." Sully said with tears in his eyes. Then Olivia spoke up "Sully, you aren't gay aren't you?" Sully in tears just shook his head.. "This just gets better by the minute." Abby spoke up with an intrigued voice. "Abby." Olivia hissed. "Sorry Liv, I just love working here that's all." Abby replied. "Sully, you said he was your best friend, never your lover. You are in love with a women aren't you? Who put you up to this?" Olivia asked with a serious voice. All Fitz could do was stare at Olivia, she was so sexy and he couldn't wait to just taste her lips. He gave himself a mental pat in the back for merging with OPA. This thoughts were interrupted when Sully spoke up. " Ms. Pope, I loved Matt but only as my best friend, the women I was with is the love of my life. The military thought I'd be a perfect candidate to show that they support gay people, so they ordered me to marry Matt. Being the soldier that I am i HAD to agree." Then Fitz said "You can't let people tell you who to love and who do not, you got to stand up for yourself and face it like a man. If you don't take a stand for what you believe in, you might lose the person that means the most to you." Looking straight at Olivia. Olivia blushed immensely, it did not go unnoticed by their team when everyone had smirks on their faces. Just when Fitz was about to speak, Jake's voice came through the rooms phone saying that the police have a warrant to arrest Sully and that they better make a move right now. " Sully you got to make the decision right now, we can prove your innocence, just give us the word." Sully just shook his head no. The police busted through the door, saying " Sully Saint James, you are under arrest for the murder of Matthew Cole James." Everyone just watched as the police read Sully his Miranda rights and escorting him out of PGA. Just then Olivia got up and stormed out of the "Holding Room". Fitz ran after her. "Olivia what the hell?" he said. "I cannot believe that this man, would take the blame for something that someone did which he had no part, just so he can say he was loyal to the Marine corps." Olivia said with her voice full of anger. Fitz walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders saying " I know Livvie, what do you want to do? Whatever you want to do the team and I will support you." Olivia just looked into Fitz crystal blue eyes. " Fitz, I want to go over to the county jail where they are holding Sully and convince him to agree to release our evidence." Olivia said with determination. "Okay and that's what we'll do tomorrow." Fitz replied. The next morning as soon as Fitz walked through the doors he started giving orders. "Huck and Quinn, I need you two to make multiple copies of the video. Lauren and Tom I need you to check what the news and social media is saying about Sully's arrest. Abby and Steven I need you to answer any questions that news has about PGA representing Sully. Olivia, Cyrus and I are going to head down to the county jail to talk to Sully. Mellie get James on the phone asking him how the White House is responding to this. Then you and Andy figure out who in the Marine corps made Sully agree to this. Okay let's get to work team." With that everyone hurried off and went to complete the task they were given.

They got down to the jail 30 minute later, and they were already drilling Sully. Olivia stormed into the cell saying " Excuse me you cannot talk to my client without his lawyers present." Olivia spat at the police officer who was interrogating Sully. "Now would you please leave so that we can talk to our client alone." The police officer left Olivia started to speak, but then she got a phone call from Mellie and Andrew. "What?" she asked annoyed. "Sorry Liv, but discovered that Sully's commander was threatened by a news source with pictures of Sully and the girl coming out of a hotel holding hands. So the commander sent men to kill the new source and frame Sully so he can't tell the country about the cover up." Mellie said through the phone. " This all makes sense now. Okay Mel i want you, Andy, Abby, Harrison, and Steven to head over to the base to question the commander and the rest of Sully's platoon." Olivia said. Turning back to Sully Olivia said " Sully we have all the evidence we need to prove your innocence, please let us use it and clear your name. I know you are scared, but that's why you have us to fight for you." Olivia said with full gladiator mode. " You got a girl that loves you and she deserves to have the love of her life to be there with every step of the way." Fitz added. " We aren't saying going against our country, but in circumstance that this you need to take a stand." Cyrus added. Sully finally came into realization and agreed to tell the truth about the order. They decided to make a press conference where Sully tell the people what he was forced to do by his commander and the video to prove that he was indeed at the bar with a lady friend. Everything worked out well for Sully and his commander and several others were arrested for murder.

The next several of weeks PGA was busy clients came flooring in need people from PGA to fix their problems and be their lawyers. By the end of the month everyone was beat, but content with the amount of clients they've been receiving. Fitz and Olivia have gotten closer and closer as the days went. They are in each other's office all the time. Rather it's Fitz silently reading briefs in Olivia's office, or the other way around. Everyone at the firm noticed that they were becoming inseparable. The people in DC were calling them the Dynamic- Duo because if you have Fitz and Olivia on your side you are golden. Sooner or later they could become a couple and the team wouldn't be surprised. It was now the end of the month and PGA has become #1 law/ fixing firm in DC. So the team decided to go out for dinner and drinks to celebrate their success. For dinner they decided to go to Birch Bentley's. After dinner they decided to hit the club Lux lounge for drinks. Sally, Hollis, and Cyrus decided they were too old for clubs so they decided to part with the group and head home. When the team arrived at Lux Lounge they got in right away because they "handled" one of his problems. The conversation was eccentric and they were all having a good time. Everyone from their group noticed how Olivia and Fitz have been really close to one another and Flirting with each other. 7/11 by Beyonce started playing and Olivia took Fitz hand and said " Come dance with me." Fitz smiled and nooded and let Olivia lead him towards the dance floor. Once on the dance floor Fitz wrapped his arms around from behind and started dancing with her. Instant they were grinding against each other, Olivia could feel his erection pressed up against her back. " This man will be the death of me. I thought he wouldn't be able to keep up with me, but DAMN he's a good dancer. A black man in a shell of a white man's body." Olivia thought to herself as she and Fitz continue to dance closely. Fitz on the other hand was getting aroused as each second went by. He was hard and his pants were suffer coating his member. They continue to be completely wrapped up with each other as songs went by, but when Earned it by The weekend Fitz turn Olivia around they were face to face and his hand slowly traveled to her ass. Fitz was so turned on he thought he would bursted. When Fitz decided to sing his favorite verse to Olivia " On that lonely night

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush

It made us believe it there was only us

Convinced we were broken inside, inside

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause i hate when the call is expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect."

At that moment Olivia lost the little control she had left of herself and crashed her lips on Fitz's. They kissed for what it seems like eternity. Meanwhile at the bar Jake was fuming. This was always the case, whenever he would like a girl and work up enough courage to ask them out "Golden Boy" comes into the picture and takes them away. "Well not this time." Jake promised himself. He was tired of always coming in second when it comes to Fitz. " That entitled bastard alway gets what's he wants." Back on the dance floor some drunk couple bumped into Fitz and Olivia breaking them from their own world. " Oh my god no this was a mistake. I'm sorry Fitz I can't do this." Olivia said with her voice full of regret. She didn't dare to look at Fitz in the eyes because she knew her words have hurt him deeply. Olivia ran out of the club leaving Fitz in a state of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Through out the weekend all Olivia wanted to do was call or text Fitz to apologize for running out on him after their passionate kiss. His soft lips on her and the way he handled her with care. " Stop it Olivia this can't happen again. Not after Edison." Though in her mind she knew Fitz was nothing like Edison, but she just couldn't take that risk again. Edison broke her heart without a flinch on an eye.

Flashback April 2012

"Hi, my name is Olivia Pope I'm here for an interview with Mr. Gideon Wallace." Olivia said to the receptionist at the district attorney office. Just then she felt someone tap on her shoulders saying " I think we both know I'm going to get this job." the stranger said to Olivia. Just about when Olivia was about to rip this stranger to shreds he starts laughing. " I'm sorry I was just kidding, names Edison Davis and you are Olivia Pope." " I'm sorry how did you know my name?!" Olivia spat. " Because i was right behind you when you stated your name to the receptionist." he said with a mocking tone. " Nice Olivia, way to embarrass yourself infront of this man." she thought to herself.

Just then Gideon Wallace walked into the room and says " I am a man on a busy schedule, you have exactly 15 minutes to impress me or get lost. Well….?" Gideon said to Olivia. Olivia followed Olivia into his office. Right away he says " Why do you want to work for the district attorney's office Ms. Pope, if I did my research correctly, you are the daughter of Eli Pope the 4th richest man in the world. Why you he let his little girl lift a finger." " Wow, Mr. Wallas. Five On T.V you spoke of how you hate it when people let stereotyping cloud their judgement, well look at what you are doing right now. Four, Yes, my family is filthy rich, but that does not mean i am rich. Three, ust because my family has money doesn't mean i am entitled to it. Two, my father taught me to work hard for my earnings, and NEVER to expect anything from anybody. One you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Mr. Wallas because one day you will judge the wrong book and that is me." Gidon was stunned into silence.

He certainly was not expecting that answer to come from this little 5'4 girl sitting in front of him. "You start Wednesday, I expect nothing but the best." " Wait I got the job?" Olivia said in shock she was so sure after her basically cursing out Mr. Wallas she was going to get the job. "Yes, you did don't make me regret it Pope." Still in shock Olivia responded " Thank you so much sir, I promise I won't let you down." Gidon just nodded. As Olivia walked out she saw Edison who had a confused expression on his face. Passing by she said " I'll see you around after all I'm going to be around here for a while. Bye Edison." with that she waved and left Edison speechless.

Meanwhile in Gidon office he was still in a state of shock. He decided to phone Eli, since they've been friends since college. "Eli, i gotta tell you your daughter is one impressive young lady. I just interviewed with her and she just ripped me to shreds." All Eli could do was smile. Nothing seemed to surprise him when it came to his little girl. From the age of 5 she's been ripping him to shreds as well. He was a proud father and not a day goes by the he doesn't thank god for giving him two amazing children who are able to have a good head on their shoulders, while being raised in a wealthy family. He wasn't even disappointed at all when both of his kids decided to pursue different career path and not take over the Oil business. After all their it was their life and happiness is something he wanted them to have. " That's my Livia for you. She can make a man fall to his knees within seconds." Eli says while laughing. " Well she got the job Eli, I see potential in her, she reminds me of myself." Gideon replied laughing as well. " Don't go easier just because she's my daughter Gidon. The thing with my daughter is she loves a challenge and will not back down till she give it her best." With the the two men said their goodbyes.

Wednesday morning Olivia walks in to the DA's office and she see's Edison. Not that she was surprised, he seemed like the type that could also handle Gidon Wallas. "Hello, Olivia we meet again." Edison said happily. "Hello, Edison looks like we are going to be working closely together." she smiled. " Looking forward to it Ms. Pope." Soon they were greeted by the same receptionist that they saw the other day. " Ms. Pope and Mr. Davis please follow me." she said with a stern voice. They were given a tour of the whole department and all the information that they needed for their job description. After the tour they were introduced to their co-workers. "This is Abby Whelan, Stephen Finch, Quinn Perkins, and Huck is our IT guy. Okay any questions kids?" they both shook their heads no. "Good, working hours are 9am-5pm and please try not to be late." with that she was gone.

"Hi, I'm Abby and this is my partner in crime Steven." Abby said excitedly. " Olivia Pope." Olivia responded graciously. " Wait Pope as in Pope Oli Pope?"

Olivia laughs " Yes, that is my father's company." "Well, I'm proud for not deciding to live of your father's money." Abby said. "Thank you Abby it means a lot." The group hit it off right away. Olivia and Edison got settled into their personal space and got to work right away. Before they realize Abby, Steven, Quinn, and Huck were coming to get them for lunch. They went to the cafeteria and talked about anything and everything. Olivia was really starting to like Edison. He was funny, caring, focused, and they worked together what could go wrong? After lunch the group went back to work.

Olivia loved everything about her job. There was Abby and the gang. Then Edison. The thought of something occurring between them excited her. Olivia's thought's were interrupted when he got a phone call from her parents. Though her mother father were busy people they always made time for her and Teddy. Picking up the phone she said " Hi, Daddy!"

" Hey, Pumpkin. How's your first day going so far?" Eli asked his voice full of pride

" Really good daddy I LOVE it here, and there's this guy who's really nice."

" Is that so, what's his name I'd like to have a "Talk" with him first."

" Dad!" she laughed

" What? I'm just looking out for my little girl. Can you blame an old for doing so."

" I guess not, but daddy I am a grown women I can make my own decisions now."

" I know pumpkin, but you know me. Okay baby girl I got to get back to work, here's your mom. Love you sweetheart."

" Love you too daddy."

Maya came on the phone just as Eli left.

" How's my baby girl doing? Are they treating you alright, if not momma will come down there and teach them a lesson." Maya said jokingly with a hinge of seriousness.

" Everything's great mamma, like I was telling daddy, I love my new job." Olivia responded lovingly.

" Oh, Livia your father and I are so proud you and Teddy."

" Aww thanks mom. Speaking of Teddy what is trouble up to?"

" Well he just called from an "unknown location" saying he is fine and that he misses us terribly. He also said he tried to called you but you didn't answer."

" I never got a call, maybe he got the wrong number." Olivia replied. She and Teddy have been hip to hip since they were young. They were each other's best friends. They loved passionately and fought passionately. It was hard and still is having him away most of the time now. Still she was proud of her little brother and his decisions.

Maya was about to say something when she heard " Pope get of that phone and get to work, I don't pay you to sit around and talk all day." Gidon said playfully.

"Okay mamma I got to go. If you hear from T tell him I miss him and to hurry home." The two Pope women said goodbye and Olivia got back to work.

A week later Olivia and Edison were given a case that was impossible to prosecute. This women beat up two police officer because they tried to stop her from getting her food, but she was read her Miranda Rights because she was kicking their butts. They were not able to send her to jail but she got a lot of community service hours and got her license taken away. Months passed and Olivia and Edison was becoming a great team and were able to prosecute a lot of criminals that could have gotten away. It was now December and Olivia and Edison have been seeing each other since June. It was time for her to let him meet her parents and Teddy. So they planned to go back to Vermont to celebrate Christmas and Teddy's 21st Birthday party, since he was a Christmas baby. It was always their family tradition to go to church on Christmas eve, after church they would host a grand party for it being Christmas Eve and Teddy's birthday.

"Babe, will you please act like you're excited to meet my parents.." Olivia said because she wasn't pleased how he was acting, while they were sitting in the Pope's private jet her father had sent to take her and Edison to Vermont.

" I'm sorry baby there's work I could he doing right now." he replied

" Unbelieveable." she spat.

Arriving back in Vermont brought back so many memories. She loved everything about Vermont. As soon as they landed Near the family driver was already waiting for them.

" Ms. Pope always a pleasure to see you. We all miss you terribly." Neal said with his British accent.

Giving Neal a Big hug Olivia replied " The pleasure is all mine Neal, I miss you guys more." Pulling back from the hug she grabbed Edison's hand.

" Neal I want you to meet my boyfriend Edison Davis."

" Neal Ramsey, pleasure to meet you." Neal said enthusiastically

" You as well." Edison said disinterestedly. Edison foul mood didn't go unnoticed by Neal.

" Okay missy we better get going, everyone cannot wait to see you."

" Let's hit it Neal." Olivia replied excitedly. When they got settled in the car, making sure Neal wasn't paying attention Olivia spoke up " What the hell was that Edison?"

"What the hell was what babe?"

" You treated Neal like crap that's what." she spat. Now she was getting upset.

" I'm sorry that I'm not interested in meeting "The Help" Olivia." he said nonchalantly.

" Who the hell do you think you are Edison? You have no right to treat Neal like you just did."

" Babe he's just "The Help", now can we please talk about something else?" Just when Olivia was about to reply Neal spoke up. " We'll be arriving Ms. Pope."

" Thank you Neal." as she stared out the window. Sensing that he messed Edison tried to talk to Olivia, but she wasn't having any of it. " Look I'm sorry, I'll apologize to Nail okay?" he pleaded.

" His name is Neal, jackass." she hissed.

Edison just sighs and decided to leave it alone.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Pope's house mansion. To say Edison was speechless was an understatement. As they drove by he saw 2 tennis courts, and in ground swimming pool next to it a hot tub. Then it look like there was inside tennis courts. Next to the second set of tennis court was a barn full of horses and servants grooming them. Finally they arrived in the main house. There he saw a man who looks about his early 60s, he was white and had grey hair. Next to him stood a black lady who also looked like she's in her 60s as well. From what he remembered from the pictures, these must be her parents. Olivia resembled both her parents. Though she was beautiful Edison did not like the fact that an independent Black women married a White man like Eli Pope. He didn't believe in interracial marriages. " I guess I'll have to fake like her parents." Edison thought to himself.

Olivia jumps out of the car and runs straight towards her dad screaming "DADDY".

"PUMKIN" he replied happily. She jumped into his arms knocking Eli to the ground. Both laughing Eli said " I'm guess someone missed her dad."

" Missed is an understatement dad!" Olivia said showering kisses on to Eli's face.

" Olivia Carolyn Pope, you know better than to knock your dad to the ground, he's not 30 you know." Maya said shaking her head. Olivia got up and gave her dad a hand to help Eli up.

" MAMMA!" she threw her arms around her mom. Maya returned the hug.

" Hi, baby girl. Guess what?" Maya asked.

" What mamma?"

" I just happen to have finished baking an…"

"AHHHHHHHHH YOUR CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! MOM, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!" Olivia practically screamed.

" Hey I thought I was favorite?" Eli pouted playfully.

" You both are my favorite!" Just when Olivia was about to introduce Edison, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind lifted her up and swung her around. Edison didn't like this but when Olivia screamed "TEDDY!" and started to cry he calmed down. Teddy put Olivia down and they hugged each other for a long time, both crying.

"OH MY GOD, YOU AT YOU TEDDY! We have Macho Man here." letting go of Teddy and hugging him again.

" LIVIA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Teddy replied wiping tears in his eyes and picking her up for a bear hug again. Edison cleared his throat. Teddy shot him a death glare.

" Sorry babe." Olivia said

" Dad, Mom, Teddy this is Edison my boyfriend." Edison goes up to shake Eli's hand saying "Eli nice to meet you. Olivia have told me so much about you." with his fake smile.

" I wish I could say the same thing Edison and it's Mr. Pope or Sir, you got that?" Eli spat.

" Sorry Sir of course." Edison shook his hand. "Asshole." he thought to himself. The he just waves to Maya and Teddy.

They all head into the house and everyone was excited to see Olivia. After all it was Christmas Eve the Pope kids and back and Teddy turns 21 at midnight.

"Edison you will be sleeping separately from Olivia. Marta will show you to your room." Eli said with a stern voice. Edison knew Eli Pope was not a man to be questioned so he just smiled and nodded. Once Marta had taken Eli wrapped his arms around his daughter again. He missed his little girl terribly and meeting Edison was unpleasant so his protective instinct was in full gear. There was something about that boy he just didn't like. Coming to his home and not even having the decency to greet his wife and son properly. But his little girl liked him so he at least had to try. Eli's thoughts were interrupted when Maya was dragging Olivia elsewhere leaving him and Teddy alone.

"What do you think Ted?" Eli asked.

" I don't like him dad." Teddy replied. Teddy had this gut feeling this Edison was committed to his sister.

" Yeah me neither son, but your sister, we got to try for her okay bud?" Eli pleaded.

It was 5pm and time to head to church. Everyone was dressed to their best. Eli and Teddy matched while Maya and Olivia had similar dresses. Maya being older her dress was more classy. While Olivia was designed for her age just classy. Edison never felt so left out. They all headed out to their cars. Before he had a chance to jump into the passenger seat because Olivia was driving her Range Rover, Teddy hoped in saying " Sorry man, brother and sister time. You can ride with Neal." Edison blood boiled. He stormed over to Neal and took a seat in the Benz he was driving. Neal noticed Edison foul mood so he decided not to say anything. He noticed Edison pulled out his phone can text someone who wasn't Olivia. Lisa it said. Deciding it was none of his business Neal just focused his eyes on the road.

When they arrived at the church, Olivia was greeted by hugs and kisses. It was safe to say she was well missed. Edison just stood by her side mute. After mass everyone headed back over to the house for the party. Olivia disappeared with her family before the party started so Edison just went to his room. It was The Pope's family tradition was to exchange gifts on Christmas eve before the party started. Eli and Maya gave Olivia 24k diamond tennis bracelet from Tiffany's and a Rolex Silver edition with diamonds as the hour markers for Teddy. Teddy gave Olivia a necklace that had TO hanging from it. He said "No matter where I am or what is happening I'll always return TO you." Olivia was in tears. He knew his sister would worry so to give her some reassurance that he will be fine he gave her that. On to his dad he gave him a pocket watch which had ET on it. " Dad ET always comes home." he said and went over to a tearful Eli. To this mom he gave her a necklace like Olivia's but it said MT. Teddy said " A mother's trust in her child means the world to them and that it will help him always return home to her." They all had a family group hug. Olivia got Teddy a compass with gold. She said " This is so you can always find your way back home bud." They hug. She got her mom and dad golf sets and ski gear because they loved to golf and ski together.

When family time was over she went to check up on Edison he was not in the bests of moods. She tried to have him come down to the party, but he wouldn't saying that he wasn't family so he's not going. Finally giving up she left the room and ran into Teddy and his girlfriend Taylor. "Oh my gosh Tay, how are you?" Olivia and Taylor hug. Then Taylor responds " I am great how about you? We have to catch up and go to lunch this week!" "Sounds good."

"Hey, babe would you give Liv and I a moment?" Teddy asked.

"Sure I'll be downstairs." they kissed and Taylor left.

"Liv…." Teddy started

" Don't Teddy, I love him."

" But that does not mean he gets to act like that."

"He's just under pressure and have a lot going on."

" So much that he can't even act like he's happy to be with his girlfriend and her family." Teddy hissed.

" Ted, just give him a chance okay?"

" Liv you are my best friend and my sister you know I'm just looking out for you."

" Yes, I do but I am a grown woman, i can take care of myself."

" Okay if you say so Liv."

" Alright now let's go join the party." So the duo headed down to the party.

Teddy's 21st Birthday was a success, all in all Olivia had a great time with her family. Edison not so much. He had nothing in common with Teddy or Eli so he just mainly clung on to Olivia all the time. Now that they were heading back to DC he was so happy. When they got back Olivia and Edison's lives went on. It is now 2 years later Olivia and Edison are engaged and both are them are considered for district attorney because Gideon was retiring. On the day of her interview she was told that it was canceled. It turned out that Edison went into first and showed a video of Olivia drunk and dancing around. So Edison became DA and he broke up with Olivia right in front of Abby, Huck, Steven, and Quinn. He said that he never really loved her that she was just a toy he wanted to play with. Now that his mistress Lisa was pregnant with his child it was perfect time to break it off.

So Olivia decided to open her own law/ fixing firm. Abby, Steven, Quinn, and Huck decided to follow her because after what they witnessed there was no way in hell they were going to work for Edison. The first month of business was slow, but when they "handled" a senator sex scandal business picked up. Harrison comes along looking for a job and was hired. As for the break up Olivia decided to tell her family that it was a mutual decision because she know's Teddy and her father will burry Edison alive.

Present

"This is exactly why I can't let Fitz in. I can't handle another heartbreak like that again." she said to herself. " I need to distance myself from Fitz because when I'm around him I have no control how my body and heart react." She wanted to reach out to Fitz but it was better this way. So she decided against and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fitz walked into his apartment he was drained. This was one of the best nights of his life. Dancing with Olivia like they did and then finally that kiss left him speechless. Her full soft lips on his was heaven. All that came to an end when she pulled away and left him there. At first he was angry like how could she do this to him, but then he thought back to Edison and finally understood that he must of hurt her so much that she feels the needs for these walls. " I want Olivia Pope and I will wait for as long as she needs to let me into her heart." Fitz thought to himself. She was his best friend and he knew after the first week of them working together that he has fallen in love with her completely with her.

Walking in to the office Olivia knew that she would have to face Fitz sooner or later but she couldn't just yet. So throughout the week she decided to hide out in Quinn and Huck's office handling her business from there. Fitz was miserable. Olivia was no where to be seen, when he would see her she wouldn't make eye contact with him. The only time she spoke to him was work related and in front of the team. She was no where to be seen. Fitz was in a foul mood and everyone in PGA knew that it was because something had occurred between him and Olivia. Hollis, Sally and Cyrus noticed and they weren't even at the club. Whatever happened between them the team hoped that they figured it out because Fitz and Olivia deserved each other. Plus them being moody was having a negative effect on PGA. Jake saw this as his time to make his move. On Thursday afternoon he knocked on Olivia's office door saying " Hey, i was about to head out to lunch, care to join me?"

" I don't know Congressmen Olders case is…" just say Olivia was about to say more Jake cut in.

" That's exactly the reason why you should come, you need this break. Come on my treat" he said giving her his best smile.

They decided to head over to the resteraunt in his car. Olivia had a good time with Jake. He was a good guy, funny, talkative, and outgoing. The only thing was that he wasn't Fitz. All she could do was compare him to Fitz. Passed these 2 week was torture for her. She couldn't let what happened with her and Edison occur again. After lunch they decided to head back to the office. Fitz was coming back from a meeting and what he saw angered and made him want to spill his guts out. Jake and Olivia were heading out his car and from what it seemed they looked awfully cozy. " What did Jake have that he didn't?" Fitz questioned himself. He thought him and Olivia had something but he guess it was only him who felt it. Fitz got out of his car and slammed his door. Olivia instantly felt his gaze. She could see the hurt on Fitz's face, and knowing that she was the cause of it made her sick. Yet again she reminded herself " This for your own good Olivia, he's a good man but there's no guarantee that he won't hurt you."

Arriving back in her office she locked her door spo Fitz wouldn't barge in like a mad man. When she started to read the briefs on the Congressman's case her phone rang. It was her dad.

" Hey Pumpkin." Eli greeted his daughter excitedly.

" Hi, daddy." Olivia replied with a sigh.

" Oh, no I know this sound. What's troubling you sweetheart?" Eli asked with a concerned voice.

" It's nothing dad I'm just having a problem deciding what to do about my love life." she said her voice full of sadness. Eli on the other hand was fuming "What has that bastard Davis do to his daughter now?" he thought to himself.

Flashback 2015

It was June 2015 Olivia haven't been home in 2 years. It was rather work or Edison preventing her to going back home. Her parents came to visit her in D.C but they made sure it was when Edison was away. She finally decided to come clean to her family about how Edison broke her heart. When they broke off the engagement she must told her parents and Teddy it was a mutual decision. Now it was time to tell them what has really occurred. Coming back home for a visit was always a good way to rediscover herself again. As usual Neal was there to pick her up from the Pope landing strip. Seeing Neal she ran and hugged him.

" Neal! I miss you lots." Olivia said.

" Hello, Ms. Pope I missed you lots too." he replied.

" How is your boyfriend Edison? Or should i say fiance." Olivia laughs and replies.

" No Neal he's is now my ex."

" I'm sorry Ms. Pope, old Neal didn't mean to bring up painful memories." he responded with a sympathetic smile.

" It's okay Neal it made me a stronger person. Let's just say Lesson well learned."

" I never liked that Bloke anyway. Come on kiddo your father and going lunny's waiting for you."

Coming back home in the summer had it perks. Olivia forgot how beautiful Vermont was in the summer. As the car pulled up there was her dad smiling and jogging towards the car. He wa now 64 but had the physical makeup of a 40 year old. For his hair not so much it was all white now not a single hair piece of gray hair. Though the oil company kept him busy, there was no sign of stress or uncomfortable coming from her dad. Running up to her dad she leaped onto him almost knocking him to the ground.

" DADDY!" she squealed.

" Hi, Pumkin! Oh baby girl I missed you so much." he said as he hugged her tighter.

" Well you have me for a whole month so you'll be wishing I go home by the end of this visit." Olivia teased.

" What? Never! You wound me dear daughter." Eli laughed placing his hand on his heart.

" LIVIA, LIVIA!" Teddy yelled excitedly. The Pope's were fortunate to have both their children home at the same time.

" Hey, sis I missed you so much!" he basically screamed. Then Taylor comes running up to Olivia and giving her a huge hug.

" Hey Tay, long time no see." Olivia laughed.

" I know, I know. But you know working for the government is hardly get any time off." Taylor replied.

" Dad, where's mom?" Olivia asked.

" Your mother fell off Maxie, he horse yesterday and broke her foot. The pain medications have been making her extremely tired. She's resting in the house let's go see her." Eli, Olivia, Teddy, and Taylor headed into the house.

Entering into the house they found Maya sleeping on the couch peacefully. Olivia almost didn't want to wake her up. Slowly rubbing on her arm she said " Hi, mamma. Are you feeling any better from yesterday, why didn't you call me?" Olivia said with worry in her voice.

" Oh, I'm fine baby girl, come here give mamma a kiss." Maya opened her arms for her daughter.

" Well as you all know Edison and I aren't engaged anymore." Olivia was interrupted by Teddy hooting.

" Sorry sis, go ahead." he said.

" I told you that it was a mutual decision, well it wasn't. After he sabotaged my chances of being promoted to DA, he broke of the engagement with me and old he this Lisa chick was pregnant and it was his child." The room was silent too silent. Olivia could see Eli and Teddy was in a state of shock and were ready to burst any second.

" I AM GOING TO BURY THAT BASTARD ALIVE!" Eli boomed.

" LIVIA YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE HIS ASSHOLE LIVES. I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Teddy yelled.

" THEODOR EMERSON POPE, what did i tell you about using foul language in your father and I home?" Maya warned.

" Sorry mamma, but you got to understand why I used it though." he replied.

" My Livia come here baby girl." Maya hugged Olivia tight while she cried her heart out. Olivia wanted to say something but there were no words. Eli and Teddy were fuming. They started making plans of how they are going to burry Edison Davis till he wishes he never stepped foot on earth. Then Olivia said " Daddy, Teddy I know you guys are mad right now." Teddy cut in.

" NO LIV I AM NOT MAD I AM BEYOND PISSED!"

" I know but hear me out. Edison broke my heart yes, but he's got a child to think about now, and I don't want his unborn child to pay for his mistake. I know you two and when you come up with a plan Edison will be ruined so don't do it for him, but for the child and me. Honestly this was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life and I just want to move on. " Olivia pleaded to her angry father and brother.

" Okay sis, but if i ever see him, i don't think I'll be able to control myself." Teddy replied. At this moment Eli went to hug his family. He promised himself that he would take better care of his princess and fight off any prick that tries to break her heart.

Present

" No, dad it's not Edison. His name is Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia sighed.

" Jerry Grant's boy?"

" Yes, daddy him."

" What the hell did he do, I always thought he was a good man, but I guess not."

" He's done nothing but be nice, sweet, thoughtful, and perfect towards me, but I can't risk it again dad I just can't."

" Pumpkin, I can't tell you what you can or can't do, but I can give you advice from the old. When your mother and I met all I cared about was money. She came storming into my life and turned it upside down. The feelings I had for her were strong and it scared the hell out of me. So I did what I thought I was doing to protect both of us. I hurt her, I let her go. We didn't see each other for 2 years and I was a miserable sob. I lived in sadness and regret. One day I was eating lunch outside of a restaurant and I see your mother with another man happy. They were walking hand in hand and even though she was dressed in her surgeon scrubs, she just looked perfect in them. To know that she was actually happy and laughing, but I wasn't the person the cause of her happiness killed. So I went over to her house 2 days later, professed my love for her, she slapped me and slammed the door on me. I waited on her porch for 4 days until she gave me a second chance. She dropped off food and water for me and on the 5th day she finally gave it. The moral of the story is that when you find the love of your life hold on to it through the good and the bad. Don't let Edison win by not giving Jerry's boy a chance. But mock my words if he ever hurts you, HE WILL NOT BE BREATHING AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME OLIVIA!"

" Daddy I love you! Thank you."

" I love you too pumpkin and you're welcome." Eli replied.

" Well I got to go daddy tell mamma I love and miss her."

" Bye sweetheart."

" Bye daddy."

Friday business was slow so the team decided to have a staff meeting. All throughout the meeting Olivia felt Fitz's gaze on her. He looked angry, confused, and tired. Just when Olivia was about to dismiss everyone someone came into the office saying " I'm sorry but I'm looking for Olivia Pope she…"

Olivia screamed and leaped into his arms. She was crying and just clung onto him. To say Fitz was enraged and jealous was an understatement. " Why didn't she tell me she was involved with someone, and especially someone in the military. This meant he couldn't outs him because he'd never be able to forgive himself if he did." he thought to himself. So Fitz stormed out of thee meeting room and into his office. He was done with Olivia and her bullshit. He knew that she had a brother named Teddy, but Fitz wasn't stupid. " Her brother had to be black." Fitz thought to himself.

Awhile later Olivia knocked on Fitz's office door.  
" Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

" I don't know Olivia can you?" Fitz spat.

" Yep he's definitely pissed." Olivia thought to himself.

" Look what you saw…"

" No, I know what i saw! Why didn't you just tell me you had a boyfriend, but No you had to give me False Hope!" Just then the man in his Navy dress whites came into his office and spoke up.

" Hi, I'm Teddy. Olivia's brother." Teddy introduced himself.

" I'm sorry am i missing something? Is this some kind of a joke?" Fitz spat. Olivia walked over to Fitz and cupped Fitz's face with her small hands. Fitz exhaled, having Olivia touch him was heavenly.

" Fitz, Teddy is adopted." Olivia said in a soothing voice.

" This is why I am white." Teddy spoke up with humor in his voice.

Flashback 1995

The Pope family was on their yearly family trip and this year it was in London, England. Olivia was 10 and she loved London. She felt like a princess dressing up and meeting the Queen of England. Since Pope Oli wanted to expand its company to parts of England the Queen had invited the family to dinner. The Royal family adored Olivia, she was center of all of their attention. By the end of the dinner she was sitting on the queen's lap. The Queen was quite taken by Olivia this little 10 years old was beyond her years. She also befriended Will and Harry. After the dinner the two families exchanged goodbyes and promised to visit soon.

Retrieving to their suite the family was content. Olivia was so hyper from the sugar rush she leaped down from the stairs of their suite. It had 4 steps but she landed wrong and instantly Maya being a doctor could tell that her Livia had broken her foot. They rushed her to the hospital emergency room, while waiting for Olivia's x-rays to come back Maya and Eli heard commotion outside the room. Carious Maya decided to take a look. The slight she saw was heartbreaking. There was a women on a stretcher and a little boy who looks about 5 with tears in his eyes and he had cuts and scrapes on his face. Those round gray and blue eyes full of fear, confusion, and tiredness broke Maya's heart. Walking over to the nurse she asked what had occurred. The nurse said that it was a fatal car crash. The car containing the little boy and his mom was hit by a drunk driver. Maya walked over to the little boy and asked him his name.

" What is your name sweetheart?"

" My name is Theodor. Is my mum going to be okay?" Theodor asked while wiping away his tears. Maya was leaved speechless she hugged Theodora as tight as she could.

A couple of hours later it was confirmed that Olivia had a broken foot and was all cast up. The Pope family waited with Theodor till they knew if his mom made it out of surgery alive. The doctor came and asked for family members of the mom, but it turned out that she had non. So he told the Pope's that they were unable to save Theodor's mom. Just then the social worker came over ready to take Theodor away. Maya stopped her saying " I know what it is like to be in the system and no child should ever go through this." Walking over to her husband, with no words spoken he knew what she was about to ask, so Eli nodded and kissed his wife on the lips.

" We want to adopt Theodore." Maya said as she protectively wrapping her hands around Theodore's little body.

" Ma'am it's going to quite awhile and loads of money for the adoption, and I'm guessing by your accent that you are American. It's best for the boy to come with me." the social worker replied.

" Miss my name is Maya Pope and that over there is my husband the 4th richest man in the world and we are on vacation. So we have the time and we have the money. So please can we please start the paper work. Olivia understanding what was occurring, with her father's help she walked over to Theodore and said " Hi, my name is Olivia."

" Hi, I am Theodore." he whispered back.

" Hmm Theodor is too long, how about we call you Teddy because Theodor is too long, after all you are going to be living with us now."

" Me mums has gone to heaven, haven't she?" Teddy asked completely understanding what was going on. Eli walked over to Teddy and said " I am very sorry son, to answer your question yes, she has gone to heaven. You are going to live with us now." Eli said as he fought to keep his tears at bay. Teddy just nodded and hung his head.

With the help of Eli and Maya's connection plus the Queen of England they were able to adopt Teddy and take him home by the end of summer. Though Teddy missed his mom everyday he loved his new family. He and Olivia were quickly best friends. Eli was VERY happy and content that he got a son. Maya couldn't love her husband more than she does now. Not only had he agreed to his but accepted Teddy as his own. Olivia was excited that she had gained a little brother. This was also where the family met Neal. He was their driver for the time of their say. Impressed with his poise Eli had asked Neal to join the family when they head back to the States to work for his family as their chauffeur. Since he was a single man Neal agreed. Two day's later after having dinner with the Royal Family again the Pope's returned home. This time they came back with Theodore Emerson Pope.

Present

Fitz felt like a total jerk blowing up on Olivia. He was so upset that he just jumped to conclusions. He sighed and said " Livvie, I am so sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

" Fitz, it's okay. People who don't know us this we are dating all the time." she said trying to calm Fitz.

" Yeah man it's cool, I totally understand." Teddy reassured him.

Pressing her forward against his Olivia thought back to her father's words. As she was about to lay her heart out to Fitz he spoke up.

" Livvie ever since I walked into your office i knew you were it for me. You are my best friend, the person who understands me the most, and most of all accept me for me. I. LOVE. YOU. I am in love with you for day 1."

" I love you too, I'm in love with you too Fitz." she replied with tears in her eyes. With her admission Fitz kissed Olivia like his life depended on it. After a while Teddy cleared his throat.

" Sorry man. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Fitzgerald Grant." The two shoot hands sternly.

" I wanted to ask your permission for me to take Livvie on a date." Pleased he had asked him first Teddy said yes. Turning back to Olivia Fitz said " I am guessing by your reaction you haven't seen Teddy for a while. So spend the weekend with him because family comes first. On monday evening will you go on a date with me."

" Fitz, you are so thoughtful and YES of course I'll go out to dinner with you on Monday." With that she kissed Fitz again and left his office.

Abby pulled Olivia aside because she was eavesdropping.

" Olivia, when Edison broke your heart in front of the whole DA's office, I vowed to ward off any man that will do that to you again. Then I met Fitz. He is nothing like Edison and I really have a good feeling about him Liv. I'm so glad you didn't let Edison win and listened to your heart. You two deserve each other." Abby said to Olivia. The two women hugged and headed out of the office. For the first time in 2 years Olivia was genuinely happy. Her brother was back safely and her promising future with Fitzgerald Grant.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Teddy got into her Benz and before she could start her engine Teddy stopped her.

" Sis, I wanted to talk to you about something. As you know Tay and I have been together since Freshmen year of high school and we've made it this far. We had our ups and downs with us both being in the Navy. Now that we've graduated out of grad school, her becoming a physician and me being promoted to a captain while being a pilot. She's my everything, she stuck with me when I was at Annapolis and when I Flew those dangerous missions. I want to ask Taylor to marry me sis."

" Oh, Teddy I am so proud of you buddy. You have come along way. As for you proposing I support you 100%. Taylor's an amazing person and I wouldn't trust my little brother with anyone else." Olivia replied while wiping tears from her face.

" Teddy, how long are you back for? And how are you in DC?"

" Tay and I have both been assigned to work at the Pentagon. Her being in the medical wing and me being in the intelligence wing."

" AHHHH, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU AND TAY ARE MOVING HERE?" Olivia screamed. Teddy laughs while he nods.

" Where's Tay now?"

" She's in Germany taking care of some business, we'll be moved in and settled by the end of next week."

" Does mom and dad know that you are back?" Olivia questioned.

" No, I was hoping to surprise them." Teddy replied with a smirk on his face. Just then Olivia got an idea.

" Ted, I haven't been home for a while and you certainly haven't either, how about we surprise mom and dad this weekend?"

" Oh my god sis that's a great idea!" Teddy boomed. " Let's go now."

" Okay Ted let's go this." Olivia laughed.

" WAIT!"

" WHAT?" Olivia asked worriedly.

" I'm hungry can we get some food first then we can go to the airport."

" Teddy, you turd you scared the crap out of me. And yes we can get food."

" Thanks sis I love you."

" Overgrown child." Olivia murmured under her breath as she started her car.

" I heard that." Teddy laughed.

" I meant you to."

By 8pm Teddy and Olivia had arrived to Vermont. Since it was a surprise Neal wasn't there to pick them up so they took the cab from the airport to their house. Everyone knew each other in Montpelier, Vermont so the cab was surprised when the Pope kids of all people jumped into his cab. Without them having to say a word he told them he would have the kids at the Pope's mansion in no time. Though it was dark outside the spring vibe and air Vermont offers just sooth and relaxes Teddy and Olivia. They were genuinely excited to surprise their parents.

When they arrived at the gate of the mansion they were greeted by their gatekeeper/ gardner Ronald. He was shocked that it was the Pope kids in the cab, they made him promise not to let their parents know it was their kids when Ronald had to report to Eli who was at the gate. Ronald simply said it was a delivery. When they ranged the doorbell Olivia and Teddy were greeted by Marta. She was about to scream when Teddy and Olivia put their hands on her mouth. After she calmed down she lead them to where Eli and Maya were.

When they entered their parents study it was a sight to be seen. Olivia took out her iPhone and snapped a picture of her father sitting straight up asleep and her mother asleep with her head on Eli's lap a she layed on the couch. Teddy and Olivia looked at each other and knew what they were going to do to their parents. They tiptoed to where they were sleeping and both yelled " SURPRISE!" Eli and Maya jolted up scared out of their minds, but they quickly calmed down after discovering that it was their children. Speechless they just went over to Olivia and Teddy and they had a family group hug.

Eli was first to speak. " What on earth are you two doing here, don't get me wrong daddy's pleased but how?"

" Well dad I got reassigned to work in the Pentagon and so did Tay. So yes, Livia and I will be in the same city." Teddy said with excitement in his voice.

" And I just wanted to come see you guys and to tell you dad I decided to take a chance with Fitz. I love him dad he's nothing like Edison."

" If you say so pumkin, but mock my words I will destroy if he ever hurts my little girl." Eli responded with a serious tone.

They all started talking and catching up. It was evident that Eli and Maya missed their children and having them come surprise them brought a new sense of joy and happiness. After dinner Maya and Olivia went off to have " mommy and daughter time", while leaving Eli and Teddy to have "father and son time."

" What do you think Ted? Do you approve of Jerry's boy Fitzgerald." Eli asked.

" I trust Fitz dad, I trust him with Livia. What I witnessed in her office was love, they love each other and I really think Liv found the right person." Teddy responded honestly.

The weekend was filled with laughter and happiness. The Pope's went golfing on Saturday morning, then had brunch. After brunch they decided to go sailing on their yacht for the rest of the day. Teddy decided to tell Maya about his decision to propose to Tay. Walking into the study later that night Teddy spoke up " Mamma I wanted to talk to you about something." he said nervously.

" What is is my boy" Maya asked.

" I am going to ask Tay to marry me mamma." Maya knew this moment was coming. Her little boy was grown up and became an amazing man. She was a proud mamma. Never did she think she would have the opportunity to raise a son like him. Blood or not he was her son in every way.

With tears in her eyes she took of one of her two necklaces and handed the one with a ring hanging off of it to Teddy.

" This ring have been in my family for belonged to my mamma and her mamma. I want you to propose to Tay with this ring." as she sniffed her tears away. " Mamma." was all Teddy could say. The ring was beautiful. In the center was a big and surrounding it was little diamonds. They embraced each other and Maya spoke up " I am so proud to call you my son. Taylor is lucky to have a man like you in her life. Mamma loves you so much Teddy bear." witht that she kissed him on the cheeks.

" Mamma everything I am today is because of you and dad. You could have easily turned your back on me that night at the hospital, but you didn't. For that mamma I owe you and dad my life. You, dad, Livia, and Tay are my everything." they embraced again. Come Sunday the family attended church. After church they ate lunch at the country club the family belonged to and soon it was time for Teddy and Olivia to head back to D.C. Olivia hated leaving her parents, but excited for date with Fitz tomorrow.

Dropping their kids off at the landing strip, Eli and Maya promised to visit their children soon. They were both relieved that Teddy was now living in D.C out of harm's way and watching over Olivia. Having a child in the military was not an easy thing. Constantly worry about where he is, what he is doing, and thee main question is he safe? Eli and Maya knew their son well he was a risk taker and always put others before himself. It terrified them but they knew that this was what Teddy wanted to do and being in the air serving his country made him happy. With that thought they headed home embraced in each other's arms.

Come Monday morning Fitz was in a very good mood. Things between Olivia and him were looking great and he couldn't be happier. Walking in to the office he ran into Jake. He noticed Fitz looked very happy this morning and wondered if it had anything to do with Olivia.

"Hey Fitz you look awfully happy." Jake gave Fitz his fake smile.

" I am the luckiest man in the world Jake. I have a date tonight with Olivia." Fitz stated happily.

Jake was so angry and jealous he thought he made progress with Olivia. To add insult to injury Olivia walked into the office smiled at Fitz and kissed him on the lips.

" Good morning baby." she said happily as she wrapped her around Fitz waste. Not even acknowledge Jake.

" Good morning beautiful." Fitz said in awe. His Livvie never ceased to amaze him. Finally Jake cleared his throat.

" Oh hi Jake, if you'd excuse us." Olivia responded to Jake's rude behavior. She grabbed Fitz's hand and lead them to his office. Fitz was completely turned on by this woman, his woman. As soon as his office door closed he spun Olivia around and pressed her against the door and attacked her lips. The kiss was passion filled it was safe to say they missed each other. After a heavy make out session that went as far as Fitz upper body being naked. Olivia liked what she saw. She knew he was a built man, but actually seeing it was a different story. From his toned chest, 8 packs, to his veins popping out of his biceps. What surprised her the most was his tattoos.

On his left chest over his heart it said " Knowledge will give you power, but character respect". Then she moved to his right upper arm which was covered with Tattoos. Then she looked at his right side of his body the tattoo it was another quote it was in Latin " Veritas Nunquam perit." mentally thanking her dad for making her take Lain she was able to translate it. The quote said " The truth never perishes." The quote went all way down to his waist line. Then he turned around to show her his back. On his left upper back it said " Strength is nothing more than how well you hide the pain."

Olivia was in awe of this man in front of her. She mentally kicked herself for not admitting her feeling about him sooner. Turning back around Fitz said

" Hi." as he tried to come down from his high.

" Hi." Olivia responded with the cutest smile on her face.

" I love your tattoos." Olivia said as she ran her fingers over his left chest. " It says a lot about you. I missed you this weekend.

" I missed you too."

" Where are we going tonight?"

" On a date." Fitz teased Olivia.

" Ha funny Fitzgerald."

" Ouch full name hun? Well in that case it is for me to plan and you to find out." Fitz said with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door " Okay you two sexy time is up we have work to do." Cyrus said as he laughed leaning into the door. Fitz put his dress shirt and tie back on. Seeing that he was hard as a rock Fitz had to pull Olivia in front of him. Fitz's wrapped his hands around Olivia from behind and said "come in." By now the whole office knew that Fitz and Olivia were about to or taken their friendship to another level. Just then rest of the team came running in.

" Liv, we got a problem" Huck said in a worried tone.

" What is it Huck." she asked afraid of the answer. Andrew spoke up " Liv Congressmen Older wasn't innocent. He planned this all along. He framed his wife because she was cheating on him."

" How do we know this." Olivia asked.

" One of his security team got hold of the information and luckily for us he was a good friend of the wife so he turned the information forwards us." Jake responded as he tried to stay calm because that bastard Fitz had his arms around Olivia.

Finally sensing that Fitz had calmed down now she untangled herself from him and started giving orders.

" Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie, and Andrew will head over to the Congressmen's home and talk to him. Abby and Quinn I need you to hold down the fort. Huck, Harrison, and Steven head over to the police station with the evidence and wait till we give the okay to hand it over. Lauren and Tom wait for our word to release a statement about the congressmen and monitor the public's response towards the Congressmen's actions. Verna and Hollis continue working on your case and Jake I need you to dig deeper into this to confirm what the security guard gave you is true." With that everyone started to head out.

After Olivia's little "talk" with the congressmen it was safe to say he was scared to death of her. Steven and that crew had given the evidence to the police and it was only a matter of time before the Congressmen got arrested. When everyone had arrived at PGA Andrew and Mellie decided to share their joyful news.

" First of all i just wanted to say how happy we are that OPA and Grant's Firm have merged. Mellie and I were not expecting this amazing hospitality. Not only are we all a team, but we've become a family." Andrew said proudly.

" I just want to say I love you all and thank you. I feel content and happy of this new we are about to share with you." Mellie said with tears in her eyes. Andrew walked over to wrap his around Mellie and said " We are pregnant!" Everyone was shocked then cheered because they were happy for Andrew and Mellie.

" Andy, man I am so happy for you!" Fitz said as he shook his hand and had a man hug. Olivia went over to the happy couple and hugged them both.

" I'm pretty sure we know who's next." Abby said looking at Olivia and Fitz. Both blushing Olivia hid her face on Fitz's chest while he just laughed. Jake was not amused at all. This time Fitzgerald Thomas Grant will not get his happy ending with Olivia. Huck noticed Jake sour face and decided to have a talk with him.

" Jake got a minute?" Huck said pulling Jake away from the group.

" Yeah what's up bud?"

" First of all we are not "bud" got that? Second you will stay away from Fitz and Olivia, I see you Ballard and I swear if you do anything to sabotage their happiness, it will be the last thing you will do." Huck warned. Jake laughs.

" Do you know….." Huck interrupted Jake.

" Yes, I know you were a Seal. I was special forces and I'm pretty sure I can END you in seconds. Don't test me Ballard, stay away." with that Huck left Jake who was in shock.

Later on that night Olivia was getting ready for her date with Fitz. He was going to be here in 30 minutes and she was no where ready. He just told her to dress casual.

" What the hell am I supposed to wear? U.G.H!" she thought to herself. Thirty minutes later Teddy had informed her that Fitz had arrived since he was crashing with her till Taylor arrives in D.C and they move into their house. She told Teddy to let him in and keep in company.

Opening the door Teddy was happy to see Fitz.

" Fitz, man come in Livia's still getting ready." as they laughed.

" It's fine I can wait, heck I've waited for a while for Livvie to give me a chance."

' Fitz I like you, don't screw this up, because I would hate to beat you up. My sister have been through a lot with Edison, she deserves to be treated with the utmost respect. Can you do that?"

" I love her and I will treasure her till the day I die."

" You amaze me everytime man. Edison was a total ass. When we first met he wouldn't even shake my hand. Like who the fuck does that?" Teddy questioned.

" If I ever see him I don't think I'll be able to control myself and end up harming him." Fitz spat. Just hearing his name made him sick.

Just then Olivia appeared out of her room. Fitz mouth dried up and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Olivia was wearing a white crochet lace mesh long sleeve blouse, light blue denim jeans, and sandals. "She's perfect." he thought to himself.

"Hi." was all Fitz could get out.

" Hi."

" You are so beautiful." with that he pulled her in for a kiss. As they pulled she laughed " Well you don't look too bad yourself Grant." Actually he looked amazing like he just stepped out of a GQ summer editon shoot. He had on a white button down tucked out, tan shorts just before his knees, and brown sperry's.

" Okay kids don't stay out too late, dad will wait up for you Livia." Teddy teased.

" Ha ha very funny Ted. Bye…."

" Bye sis."

Reaching to his porsche SUV Olivia asked where they were going again. Walking her over to the passenger side Fits just replied telling Olivia to have patience. In the car Fitz and Olivia intertwined their fingers the whole ride. On traffic stops they would rather kiss lightly on the lips or Fitz would kiss the tops of her hand. When " Blue Moon by Beck" started playing Olivia was surprised that she and Fitz had the same taste of music.

" Fitz, you like " Beck"? she asked.

" Of course Livvie, he's one of my favorite artist." he responded with a smile.

" I love this song!" They started to sing along to the song. Then " On top of the World by Imagine Dragons" came on Olivia lost it.

" FITZ WE LITERALLY ARE THE SAME PERSON! I'm loving your playlist. When they both got to the refrain they started singing in union.

" Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world."

Twenty minutes later they were in Maryland and from what Olivia could see was a carnival. Fitz got out of the car and went to open the door for Olivia.

" Fitz, I haven't been a carnival since I was in high school, thank you so much." she squealed and leaped into his arms. Fitz gladly welcomed the hug. Her body fit his like a glove. She was so tiny and perfect. Hand in hand they headed towards the carnival.

" What do you want to do first baby?" Fitz asked as he placed a kiss on the side of her face.

" I'm pretty hungry could we eat first?" she replied.

" Of course, anything my Livvie wants, my Livvie gets."

Walking over to a booth Olivia ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a Milk shake. Fitz raised his eyebrows in amazement. She was so tiny yet had a huge appetite. He loved women that have big appetites.  
" Yeah I eat, got a problems with that Grant." she giggled.

" I love you." Fitz said seriously while looking into her eyes.

" Awe Fitz I love you too." touched by Fitz's words. Throughout dinner they laughed, talked, and set closely to each other. Towards the end Olivia ended up sitting on Fitz's lap feeding him french fries and he was very much aroused.

After they finished eating they were walking around and something caught Olivia eye. A minion. Knowing that Olivia loved minions, he walked them over to the man and paid him to have 3 tries to hit the bottom hard for it to reach to the top. Olivia stepped aside saying  
" Don't hurt yourself old man."

" Watch and learn young lady." he replied with a sexy smile.

His first try was a failure, but it didn't look like a failure to Olivia. His muscles looked like they were about to rip through his shirt, and when he lifted his arms she got a glimpse of well toned 8 packs she loved so much. The second try was better. On the third he hit the top. Fitz pointed to the Big minion and once the man handed it over to him he pulled Olivia next to him and said " For you me lady." handing her the minion that was bigger than her. She kissed him on the lips passionately. Everyone around them cheered and clapped.

Through out the night they played more games and road on the ferris wheel. Happy and content in each other's arm they sat at the top of the Ferris wheel looking out to the distance, excited about their future together. The ride home and silent except for the soft music from " The Wombats" playing, but it was a comfortable silence. They had their fingers intertwined. Arriving back to her apartment Fitz opened the car door for her and walked her to her apartment. When they reached her building she swung her arms around Fitz's neck and kissed him so passionately Fitz thought he saw stars.

" Thank you.." ending the passion filled kiss Olivia said.

" You're welcome Livvie."

" I love you Fitz."

" I love you more." as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I would invite you in… but.. Te.."

" Teddy." Fitz laughed. " No worried baby we have a whole life time to get to know each other." With that they kissed again.

" Bye Livvie."

" Bye Fitz."


	5. Chapter 5

" Could I be any luckier?" Fitz thought to himself as he drive home from the date. Tonight was magical and he couldn't wait for more to come. When he arrived home he decided to shoot Olivia a quick text.

Fitz: Hey Beautiful I'm home. :)

Olivia: Hey there handsome, I'm glad you made it home. Oh btw I am mad at you.

Fitz: WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I DO?

Then came a picture of a big hicky on the side of her neck. Fitz smirked at his handy work. In a way he was happy that he left a mark on Olivia, his Livvie.

Fitz: Oh, baby i am so sorry, i didn't mean to get carried away at the carnival. ;)

Olivia: Yeah yeah whatever. But seriously tonight was amazing, thank you so much!

Fitz: It was no problem baby, you are my everything. I love you go to sleep it's 2am!

Olivia: Yes, dad! And i love you too. Sweet dreams.

Fitz: Olivia Pope you wound me. Night.

Just when Fitz was about to go to sleep he got a call from his dad.

" Three, my boy how are you?" Big Jerry asked his son excitedly.

" Hey, dad i am good, no actually i am GREAT!" Fitz boomed.

" Okay who are you and what have you done with my son?" Big Jerry laughed.

" Dad, i think i found the one."

" Just so we are on the same page you are talking about Eli's little girl correct?"

" Yes, dad we just had our first date and i couldn't be happier."

" I'm happy for you son, now when is your mom and i starting to get grandbabies?" Big Jerry teased.

" Hopefully soon dad, i plan to ask her to marry me soon, but i don't want to scare her away either." Fitz responded.

" Three, remember what i said about Eli, make sure when you meet him you are respectable and make him understand that you're nothing like her previous relationships." Big Jerry said in a serious tone.

" Yes, dad I will no worry." Fitz reassured him.

"Okay i believe you Three. The reason I called is to tell you that your mother and I are moving to Vermont. Eli needs me closer and he said it's a great place to retire once i do."

" Vermont? Is that where Olivia's parents live?"

" Yes, it is we'll be out there by the end of the month."

" I'm glad you and mom are closer to me."

" Me too son, okay I'll let you go. Night son."

" Night dad." With that the two men hung up the phone and went to bed.

The next morning Olivia walked into the office as if she was a new woman. She went straight to Fitz's office to say good morning to him. Olivia walked in and saw Fitz on his computer looked very focused.

" Hi." she said happily and walking over to kiss him on the lips.

" Hi." Fitz said as he pulled her to his lap and started to nibble on her neck.

" You and my neck. How am I supposed to explain to my clients and the team how i got this huge hickey that my boyfriend gave me, which i cannot cover up."

" Boyfriend? Aren't I a little too old to be your boyfriend?" Fitz teased.

" You're absolutely right, from now no you shall be my man friend." Olivia laughed.

" You little…" he couldn't finish as he started to tickle her. They were both laughing and having such a good time that Fitz and Olivia didn't notice Jake standing there looking really upset.

" Can i help you Jake?" Fitz spat. He was sick and tired of Jake's jealousy. Why can't the prick leave them alone and Find another girl?" Fitz thought in his head.

" Olivia, I need a word with you please?" Jake spat.

" No, whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of Fitz." Olivia hissed. With that Jake just stormed out.

" God he's so annoying, how did you put up with him all these years?" Olivia asked.

" You know baby that's a good question."

" Would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

" I thought you'd never ask, and plus Teddy's out of my apartment so….."

" Oh, I like where this is going."

" Ok babe I have to get some work done, I'll see you later." Olivia said as she got up, kissed Fitz's on the lips and left.

" This woman will be the death of me." he said to himself.

The rest of the week without any major crisis. But PGA was still busy and Fitz and Olivia were inseparable. It was already Friday and since Taylor had arrived a day early Teddy and her were already settled into their apartment. Fitz had told her that he was taking her to wine show so she'd have to dress up. She had decided with her Michael Kors white dress that hugged her body at the right places and flats since they were going to a classy event.

When Olivia opened her door it left Fitz speechless.

" Hi." was all he could say. To him she was the most beautiful and sexy women in the world. Her dress fit her perfectly. It was classy and sexy at the same time.

" Hi." Well don't you look handsome. Fitz was wearing an armani white suite and a baby blue button down that brought out his eyes perfectly. His pants were rolled up to his ankle and he wore brown Stacy Adams shoes.

Walking over to her he gave her a dozen red roses saying they were for her and kissed her. They walked over to his car and Olivia was surprised to see that he wasn't driving his Porsche, but a black Ferrari convertible.

" Fitz, how many cars do you have?"

" A few."

" Oh my manfriend likes his cars i see."

" Ugh man friend sounds so weird baby." he playfully pouted.

" Well you are definitely not a boy, so a man will have to do." Olivia laughed.

" Ha ha very funny." he said opening the door. When it slid up Olivia was impressed.

" Ooo fancy."

" Not as fancy as you."

When they arrived at the wine show paparazzi was all over them. All of DC's elite were there and Fitz and Olivia was the talk of the night. When they walked by the men were envious of Fitz and the women were jealous of Olivia. It was safe to say they were quickly becoming DC it couple. They tasted the wine, enjoyed good company, and most importantly each other.

Fitz and Olivia were always touching somehow. Rather is them holding hands, Fitz wrapping his arms around Olivia from behind, or Olivia simply leaning onto Fitz as he draped his arms around her. Taking out her phone she took a selfie of Fitz kissing the side of her head. She captioned it " It just feel right." with blushing emoji. Then posted it on twitter, within seconds the photo went viral. The picture received thousands of likes and retweet. The comments were mainly positive applauding them for looking past race deciding to be with each other.

There was a few negatives but Fitz and Olivia didn't care. By the end of the night most of the world have seen a picture of her and Fitz and gave them a ship name "Olitz" . They were on every entertainment and political news. After the party heading home Fitz's hand crept up to Olivia thy and further up her dress. That is where he kept it all the way to her apartment. They were both ready to take the next step in their relationship.

As they entered the apartment Fitz and Olivia instantly attacked each others lips. Fitz picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He asked took her into her bedroom and walked them towards it without breaking the kiss. Once reaching the bedroom Fitz tossed Olivia on the bed and she giggled. Fitz member was at full attention and Olivia could tell he was huge even through his pants.

Fitz unzipped her dress slid it down and what he saw left him speechless. Olivia was in her sexy underwear and her body was perfect. She was well toned and Fitz could tell she took good care of herself. Realizing that she was in her underwear and Fitz was fully clothed she started to undress him. Olivia slid his blazer off his shoulder, then slowly unbuttoned his shift. Once the shift was off she ran her hands through his 8 packs, and placed a kiss over his heart. Her hands traveled further down and she undid his belt, worked on his zipper.

Now Fitz and Olivia were just in their underwear. There stared at each other for a moment till Fitz crashed his lips on hers. Fitz laid on top of her then started kissing and sucking her neck. After he was sure she was going to have a love bite he traveled further down south. He took off her panties and devoured her womanhood. Olivia was in cloud 9. Her fingers found their way to his hair and pulled him closer to her. It felt soo good, then she couldn't handle it anymore. So she tried to push him away but it only encouraged him to go deeper. After giving her three mind blowing organsms Fitz slowly crept up to kiss Olivia on the lips. Olivia can still taste herself from his kiss.

Fitz removed his boxer briefs and Olivia's eyes bulged out of her head. He was big, no scratch that he was huge and long. She knew this was going to hurt, but at the same time she was excited. Noticing fear in her eyes Fitz quickly said " Livvie, we don't have to do this today, I am perfectly fine just holding you."

" No, Fitz I want this, I want you. It's just that I haven't been with a man for two years, so just take it slow with me okay?"

" Okay. Wait do I need to?" Fitz asked.

" No, I'm on the pill."

That was all Fitz needed he grabbed his painfully hard and entered Olivia slowly. She gasped, he was so big and he filled her up completely. After a moment to get used to Fitz, she started moving and so did Fitz. First it was a slow pace but when Olivia told him to go faster and hit it harder, Fitz lost all control. He thrusted faster and harder into Olivia, till Olivia came. After a few more thrust Fitz came as well.

Coming down from their high, Fitz and Olivia realized that it was the best sex they've ever had. Turning towards each other Fitz said " Hi."

" Hi." Then they started kissing and that led to two more round of intense sex. After their passionate love making, Fitz and Olivia fell asleep in each other's arms.

Olivia woke to Fitz spooning her from behind, and his manhood pressed behind her. She slowly turned her body towards him so she can have a better look at this gorgeous man, her man.

" God he's beautiful." she thought to herself. Olivia took time to observe his tattoos. She loved the fact that he proudly displayed his tattoos. Though he was a lawyer he did not lose himself becoming one.

" You're staring at me." Fitz said in his sexy sleepy morning voice.

" Tell me about your tattoos."

" Well," pointing to the cross on his right arm, which is covered with meaningful tattoos.

" This symbols religion with me being catholic." Then he pointed to a star " This is because my love for astronomy. The eagle is to show my pride in our country. The heart beat sign is to show that life goes on no matter how hard it is. The japanese symbol means strength. The beam balance with the light higher than the dark means that the good will always outweigh the bad. The rest is covered in patterns to fill up my upper arm."

Olivia traced his tattoos. The moving his fingers to his left chest over his heart he got that tattoo to remind himself that knowledge isn't everything you need to be successful in life. On to his right side of the body the Latin quote is saying that he'd rather be told the truth, so matter how much it hurts, then rather be lied to. He turned around to explain to her about the quote on his upper left back. That was when he got hurt and the NBA wouldn't draft him anymore.

Olivia was speechless. She loved the fact that his Tattoo's have a meaning to it. Also the fact that he was proud of them. Fitz was true to himself and she couldn't love him more than she does now.

" I love you Fitz." she said with so much vulnerability in her voice.

" I love you too sweet baby." Fitz leaned down to kiss her. With that kick started a love making marathon.

After they showered together and a round of shower Olivia and Fitz decided to make breakfast. Looking through her cabinets and fridge and finding that they were good as empty Fitz said " Livvie you need to eat better, and no popcorn is not good for you all the time." he knew how much his woman loves her wine and popcorn.

" Popcorn is good for me, and you know me when I get in my zone for a client, I don't eat that much." Olivia replied.

" Okay how about this, we go out for brunch since it's already 11am, then we go groceries shopping." Fitz proposed. " Just let me go get my cloth from the car."

" Oh, so you knew I was going to let you stay the night Mr. High and mighty." Olivia teased.

" Yeah, i knew you couldn't resist this." he said while pointing his body up and down. Olivia laughs.

" You are too much, you know that."

" I know, but you love me for it." Fitz said as he kissed her. " Okay let's go get ready."

" Fitz?"

" Yeah baby?"

" Will you spend the weekend with me?" Olivia asked.

" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." with that the couple got ready to head out.

One hour later Olivia and Fitz headed out to have lunch since it was 12pm already. She was wearing a White Lace Boho Chic Style Dress, white flowered toms and her aviators Ray Bans sunglasses. Fitz on the other hand was wearing an Olive colored crew-neck T-shirt from Ralph Lauren that showed some of his tattoos on his arms, tan shorts, tan boat shoes, and matching aviator Ray Bans that Olivia had on.

The couple matched without even trying to. They walked hand in hand to his car and left for lunch. Arriving at their favorite restaurant Fitz and Olivia ordered their food, while talking about everything and anything. Anyone who passed by can see that they were very much in love. Some how the paparazzi had gotten a picture of them walking out of Olivia's apartment and it spread like wildfire.

Fashion shows were raving about how Olivia's fashion was unbelievably sexy and classy at the same time. They marveled over Fitz's biceps, tattoos, and his fashion as well. Olitz as everyone referred to them as was quickly becoming America's #1 couple. They both have gained an insane amount of followers on social media. Deciding not to pay attention to the paparazzi, they just went on with their day.

The weekend went awfully fast and before they knew it, it was time for Fitz to head home. It was the best weekend both of them had in awhile. Including the sex, they pretty much christened every part of Olivia's apartment.

" Don't go stay." Olivia pleaded.

" I have to, I don't have any cloth to wear for work."

" Can we just swing by in the morning for you to change?" Realizing that he wanted to stay as well, and he couldn't say no to his Livvie. Fitz took Olivia to the couch and they cuddled and watched Netflix.

At about 11pm, Olivia had fallen asleep so Fitz carried her to her bedroom, and spooned behind her. Fitz mentally patted himself in the back for staying in his boxers and her wearing his Harvard T-shirt so they didn't have to change before bed. Having Olivia in his arms Fitz realized that he will never be able to sleep properly without his Livvie in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for the positive reviews and tips to better my writing. It truly means a lot! Your reviews gives me strength to keep going. I have no idea how to work my fanfiction account except upload stories. So it's not the I'm ignoring your AMAZING review, I just don't know how to respond. This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if i make mistakes, bare with me because you guys in for crazy ride! Sorry this chapter is going to be a little short, my dad came home from overseas so we are heading to celebrate.

A month have passed since Fitz and Olivia have been a couple. They were constantly on entertainment, political, and radio shows. Ellen and Jimmy Fallon have even asked them to be on their shows. What surprised them the most was when Time magazine asked them to be on the cover of their magazine.

Fitz and Olivia would be featured on the interracial article they are doing. Fitz and Teddy have become really close and were always hanging out as well. The two couples went on double dates a lot. Life was good for Fitz and Olivia. It was a Wednesday night Olivia was facetiming her parents walked in her apartment.

" Hold on daddy I'll call you back." Olivia said quickly turning off her iPad. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

" Hey baby who was that?" he asked curiously.

" It was no one." she kissed him.

" It was your parents wasn't it?"

" Fitz…"

" Are you ashamed of me Olivia, is that what it is?" Fitz said in a voice full of hurt. When Olivia said nothing Fitz was stunned.

" Wow okay, I'm going to get going, I'll um I'll call you later." Fitz said as he tried to fight back his tears. Olivia was in shock still, it wasn't that she was ashamed of him, she was just scared. She didn't know what to do at that point so she just cried herself to sleep.

On the other side of town Fitz was drowning himself in scotch. He couldn't believe Olivia was ashamed of him.

" It is because of my tattoos?" he thought to himself. " Am I not good enough for her dad?" all these questions flew up in his head. " Did she even love him, or was it all an act?"

Waking up in the morning Fitz felt like absolute crap. He didn't get any sleep because one his girlfriend was ashamed of him. Also not having her in his arms caused the lack of sleep. He got ready and once he looked at the mirror he still looked like crap and Fitz could care less. Walking to the office he ran into Andrew and Mellie and what they saw concerned them. Whatever was wrong with their friend they knew it was something Olivia related.

" Hey, Fitz man what's going on?" Andrew asked in a concerned voice.

" It's nothing." Fitz sighed.

" It's nothing means it's everything Fitzgerald, now tell us what happened?" Mellie spoke up.

" Last night walked into Olivia's apartment because she had given me a key. When I walked in she was talking to her parents, but she quickly hung up. So when I asked her if she was ashamed of me, she didn't answer so i left." Fitz said as his voice broke.

" Maybe it's because of her previous relationships?" Andrew pointed out.

" Fitz, she loves you, we can all see it, and you love her too. Don't give up on our girl. Hear her out ok." Mellie said as she placed a hand on Fitz's shoulders. Fitz just gave the couple a small smile and walked away. He went straight to his office and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

Olivia wanted to go over to his office and apologize, but she was scared. So many times she talked herself out of going to his office. Noticing that something happened between Fitz and Olivia, Jake took this as his opportunity to get closer to Olivia and possibly outs Fitz. He went over to her office and knocked on her door.

" Wow she looks like a mess. Even better." Jake thought to himself.

" Hey, let's go get some coffee, you like you need it."

" You know what I think I'll take you up on that offer. Olivia said while sighing.

Together they headed to the starbucks a few blocks down. Knowing that the paparazzi would be watching them, Jake leaned closer to Olivia to make it look like Olivia was seeing someone else. Being around Jake made her think about Fitz more, she missed being around him, and she how much she wants to be in Fitz's arms. Abby sent her the picture of her and Jake and the caption saying " Trouble in paradise?" from E! news. Coming back to the office they were bombarded by paparazzi. Asking her if she and Fitz broke up, taking a break, and all sorts of questions.

Jake put his arms around Olivia and led her into the office. Once they were inside Fitz was fuming and everyone knew not to get in his way. Knowing that she screwed up she went straight to Fitz's office. When she knocked the first time he didn't answer. By the 5th time he swung the door open say " WHAT?"

" Hi, I wanted to talk to you." Olivia said in a small voice.

" Oh, so now you want to talk to me?" Fitz spat.

" Fitz's I'm sorry let me explain about last night and today okay?" she pleaded.

" Do whatever you want Olivia you always do anyway, without thinking what effect it will have on people."

Olivia felt like Fitz's had punched her in the stomach with his words.

" I'm scared." she whispered.

" You're what?"

" I'm scared." she said again.

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING OLIVIA?" Fitz yelled. He just about had it with Olivia today and was ready to walk out in moments.

" I'M SCARED OKAY!" she yelled back. Meanwhile the whole office was at Fitz office door listening in.

" I'm scared that what happened with Edison might happen again. Baby if I had to choose between my family and you I would choose you. I'm just scared. The man walked all over me and treated my family like shit." Olivia said crying.

Understanding why Olivia didn't answer him last night. So Fitz walked over to Olivia and held her like his life depended on it. After a while Fitz spoke up " Livvie, I don't always know what is going on inside your head, if we are going to continue our relationship we need to communicate better."

" I will do anything, just please don't leave me." she said still sobbing.

" Sweet baby I will never leave you unless you want me to." Fitz responded while the stroked her back.

" Baby, why don't we head home and I'll make us something to eat." Fitz said as Olivia down a little while later.

" I would love that baby." Olivia responded with a smile.

" First we need to assure the American people that we are okay." Fitz said as he took out his phone and took a selfie of him kissing her forehead. He captioned it " In relationships there's ups and down. We are okay and stronger than ever." Within seconds of him posting it on twitter it again received thousands of likes and retweets.

As soon as they reached Olivia's apartment Fitz pinned her to the wall and took Olivia from behind. It was the best make up sex both of them ever had. Moving over to the couch, they had sex again. This time Olivia was on top and Fitz was in cloud 9. His woman was perfect in everyway. Olivia was impressed that though Fitz being 42 he can be ready at any moment.

Too tired to cook they decided to head out to dinner with Teddy and Taylor. Since it was a chilly night Olivia wore grey skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly, a black light sweater from Ralph Lauren, and white sperrys. Fitz had white dress pants on rolled up past his ankles, black sweater with nothing underneath it also from Ralph Lauren, and dark brown desert boots.

The couple looked amazing without even trying. When they met up with Teddy and Taylor they were still in their dress blue Navy uniforms. Teddy and Taylor were concerned of what had occurred earlier but were reassured by Fitz and Olivia that they were okay. As they got seated Teddy and Fitz started playing with the salt and pepper, soon it spilled all over the table, they thought it was the funniest thing.

" Seriously you two together is like taking one end of idiot and joining it with stupid." Olivia said laughing. It was evident that they had a bromance. At first Fitz thought he and Teddy wouldn't have any things in common because he was basically old enough to be his son. That quickly changed as time passed as he discovered Teddy's love for basketball, alternative music, and food.

" What babe can't take a little salt?" Fitz teased. With that comment he and Teddy bursted out laughing doing their " Bro handshake" as they call it. Olivia and Taylor just shook their heads. She was really happy that Fitz and Teddy have become really close. The fact that put in an effort to get to know Teddy made her love him even more. Sometime she asked herself what she had done to deserve a man like Fitz.

Olivia thoughts were interrupted when their waitress had asked for her and Fitz's autographs and a picture of her with them. That was also another thing with them now, people would come up to them and ask for their autographs. The couple quickly obliged. Teddy took the picture of the waitress being in the middle and Fitz and Olivia on her side. She quickly posted it on instagram captioning it " Who would have thought I'd be serving Olitz. They seem stronger than ever!".

After dinner the couple headed to the gym. Fitz worked on his upper body while Olivia worked on cardio. While running on the treadmill Olivia was marveling at Fitz muscles.

" Bastard picked out the tightest dry fit with the arms cut off making it very evident of his biceps." she thought to herself. Deciding to give Fitz a little show. She grabbed a metal weight bar and started to do squats with her back to Fitz. With seconds Fitz basically ran over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in a husky voice full of desire " I think we are done done here, it's time to head home because when we get home baby I'm going to screw your brains out."

Turning around Olivia said " Well Mr. Grant I guess you're going to drive fast." With that Fitz basically dragged Olivia out the room, grabbed their bags and headed home. Reaching the door of her apartment Olivia couldn't concentrate on opening the door since Fitz was ferociously attacking her neck. It made her knees weak and she was sure he was going to leave a huge hickey.

Without know how they got into the apartment the couple clasped on to the floor and like he promised Fitz screwed her brains out. After 4 mindblowing organisms Olivia and Fitz were totally and utterly spent. Still in their work out cloth they fell asleep in each other's arms. Waking up in the morning Olivia saw that Fitz was tangled to her. She was holding him, he couldn't look more adorable than he does now. His head within her neck, his left arm draped possessively around her right best, and their feet were tangled together.

" Fitz, baby we have to get up we have work." Olivia pleaded.

"Hmmmm, 5 more minutes baby please." he responded in his morning sexy sleepy voice that made Olivia heart melt every time she hears it.

" Okay 5 more minutes." she gave in.

" Thank you, I love you."

" Yeah you better." she said with a smile.

When Olivia and Fitz walked into her office she noticed that Abby, Steven, Huck, and Quinn had a very concerning look on their faces. While Hollis, Sally, Cyrus, Tom, Lauren, Mellie, and Andrew looked confused and uncomfortable.

" Is everything okay guys?" she asked her team concerned. Just when they were about to answer a familiar voice she haven't heard in 2 years boomed

" Hello, Olivia."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: If you want a mental picture of Eli I was thinking Mark Harmon from NCIS. Maya as Alfre Woodard. Teddy as Chris Evans. Taylor as Eva Mendes. Big Jerry would be the same as the one on the show. Lastly Bella Fitz's mom I was thinking Diane Keaton. Everyone would be the same as on the show. Thanks again, I love you all! Oh the reason they got so much attention is when Fitz took him Olivia to the wine show and paparazzi there, and Olitz being Olitz stole the nation's heart away with their cuteness.. Also the fact that she's the daughter of Eli Pope sole owner of Pope Oil and Fitz almost making it to the NBA. Do you guys like that they get a lot of media attention or do you want me to cut back?

" Edison." Olivia spat. At that moment Fitz felt like he needed to protect his Livvie. So he possessively wrapped his arms around Olivia.

" Edison. WHAT. DO .YOU .WANT?" Olivia slowly said word for word.

" Come on now Liv it's not how you greet a man you were in love with." Edison smirked. Fitz was about to go over to Edison and punch that smirk of his face, but Olivia stopped him.

" No, Edison you see the thing is that I never loved your sorry ass, I thought I did, but when I found his amazing man right next to me I discovered what true love means. Now I'm going to ask again, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

" I need you to take care of something for me. I've been falsifying some of my cases and someone is blackmailing me. He is threatening to release the files to the press. So I need you and your little posse to fix this for me."

" Okay Edison. Five, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AFTER HOW YOU HUMILIATED ME? Four, MY POSSE AND I ONLY HELP PEOPLE THAT WE THINK DESERVE AND YOU EDISON DO NOT. Three, who the hell do you think you are walking in his office and ordering me around? Two, you need to get over yourself because you are going to jail. One you are nothing but an entitled selfish prick, so please get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

That left everyone speechless. Fitz was proud of his Livvie and totally turned on at the same time.

" Oh, so now that you got some white trash with tattoos, you think you are better than me?" Edison spat.

" Yes, I am better then you. And this " white trash" as you consider him as is a Harvard graduate, honestly successful, kind, understanding, and he loves me so much he'd do anything for my happiness. He unlike you phrase me, RESPECTS my family, and is not a cheater like you." Olivia responded.

Fitz's heart swelled up as he heard Olivia defend him . At the same time Teddy and Taylor walked in. They decided to take a personal day from work and come hang out with Fitz and Olivia at their office. Teddy got pissed off instantly, but Taylor placed an arm around him and it instantly calmed him. She whispered " Let your sister rip him apart, she needs to do this."

" Oh Olivia I am really disappointed in you. Well I shouldn't be surprised because as they say like mother like daughter. Both falling for a white man, letting him run your life. People like you and your family are pathic mutts. You and your mom are whor…" before Edison could finish Teddy and Fitz both tackled him to the ground and beating the shit out of him. Edison was no match for Teddy and Fitz. Andrew and Steven quickly pulled Fitz off and pinned him to the wall. But Teddy was a different story.

Teddy yelled " DON'T," punch. " YOU." punch. " EVER." punch. " CALL." punch. " MY." punch. " MOM AND SISTER." punch punch. " THE WORD YOU WERE ABOUT TO CALL THEM AGAIN." Teddy couldn't even bring himself to use the word whore in the same sentence for his mom and sister. Teddy pounded Edison like a ,madman.

It took Fitz, Andrew, Steven, Tom, Huck, and Harrison to pull Teddy off and away from Edison, because if they didn't Teddy would have killed him with his bare hands.

" I've been waiting two years to do this, and it is not enough. Let me go Fitz." as Teddy struggled to get out of the 6 men that was holding him down.

" Edison I suggest you leave here now before my brother gets loose of those 6 barely able to hold him down." Olivia said. Edison face as full of blood and he was sure he had broken his nose. Embarrassed he hung his head in shame and walked out of PGA. Olivia walked over to a district Teddy and said

" Teddy Bear look at me." Teddy cracked a smile but still couldn't look at Olivia. Finally he said

" I want to kill him did, what he did to you was unforgivable." he said as tears dropped from his eyes.

" Hey, it's okay, I'm okay." Olivia said as she took Teddy's hand and placed it on her heart. " Teddy, I need you to look at me." Finally Teddy looked up.

" What happened between Edison was totally my own fault, I let him walk all over me like that, I decided to let him break me down, and I let him treat me like dirt. It was not your fault. I've forgiven him. Now you need to forgive yourself. Let the guilt go because . .FAULT." With that the siblings hugged tightly .

After Teddy calmed down and Taylor was taking care of him she went to Fitz. He took her into his arms instantly and hugged her tightly. Realizing that they both needed this Olivia said "One Minute"

Fitz smiled and responded " One Minute."

For one minute there was no Edison, no drama, just Fitz and Olivia madly in love with each other. After everyone calmed down they all headed back to work. The team realized that working at PGA will never be dull. The rest of the day went pretty fast, client came in and out, and by the time to head out everyone needed drinks to destress. Deciding to head home first then to meet up at the club they all went their ways. This time Cyrus, Hollis, Verna, Sally, and James would join them as well. Jake being the jealous person that he is declined the invite.

Since they were going clubbing Olivia decided to treat Fitz. She wore a Black Sheer Lace Funnel Neck sexy Zip Back Con Mini Dress with heels. Fitz wore a grey Armani suit, white button up with a few buttons undone, and black leather shoes. Hand in hand they walk to his car to head to the club. Once all the team arrived, they each noticed that everyone's outfits were on point.

In the club the music was jamming and the atmosphere was electric. Olivia and Fitz order a round of drinks for everyone and Mellie/ Lauren their pepsi's. When everyone got their drinks Fitz proposed a toast.

" To Family."

" To Family!" everyone responded. After a few more drinks the group decided to hit the dance floor. " Motivation by Kelly Rowland" started playing and Fitz was instantly behind her. They started grinding and enjoying each others company. Later " Drunk in love by Beyonce" came on Fitz turned Olivia around so she was facing him and his hands traveled to her ass. They started moving to the music. Fitz was hard all night, but now he was aching. Then they locked lips. It was a hot passion filled kiss.

" Hooo someone get some hoes and water these two down." Abby said as she laughed. It was clear she was a little tipsy, but she had her man now. Steven and her decided to turn their friendship into a relationship when he confessed his love to her. Olivia and Fitz were so wrapped up around each other they didn't even notice what Abby had said and continued making out like teenagers.

After a couple songs have passed Fitz had finally had enough. He basically pulled Olivia out of the club and into his porsche. Thank god that he brought the SUV and his tinted windows. Once in the car Fitz laid on the back seat and Olivia crawled on top of him, undid his belt and zipper, and lowered herself on Fitz. She rode Fitz till he couldn't remember his name. Twenty minutes later ending their sex a pades. They drove to Olivia's apartment. Fitz have slowly been bringing his things over and Olivia even made room for him to have cloth in her closet.

Inside the apartment Fitz was turned on again by Olivia purposely swinging her hip, he took her against the kitchen counter from behind. Totally spent they showered and slept like babies. Two weeks have passed and Fitz and Olivia grew closer and closer each day. They did everything and anything together. Olivia was so happy she'd thought she'd burst.

It was a Friday morning when Teddy practically ran into Fitz office, where Olivia was sitting on the couch quietly doing her readings.

" TURN ON THE TV RIGHT NOW!" Teddy boomed.

" Hello welcome to NBC new, we interrupt the current program to bring you this breaking news." the anchor of NBC said with a serious tone. " D.C's district attorney Edison Davis was found guilty with solid evidence of falsifying most of his cases. There are other files saying that he took bribes from people and was involved with drug smuggling. Mr. Davis was not to be found anywhere when the DC police arrived at his home.

Putting his finger to his earpiece he listen to what is being said and announced that Edison's wife had taken his son and filed for Divorce. She was having an affair with her security and took the opportunity to file for divorce. At the end of the news report everyone was speechless. It was scary how true the saying " What goes around, comes around." was.

Olivia felt sad for Edison. How he basically threw his career and reputation away for money. It was clear that Edison wherever he is now was going to jail for a long time. Just then Olivia's phone started ringing. It was her parents.

" LIVIA ARE YOU WATCHING THE NEW RIGHT NOW?" they both screamed.

" Yes, mom and dad Teddy and I both are."

" Gidon Wallas always had his suspicions about the boy." Eli spat.

" Daddy did you know about this?" Olivia asked curiously.

" Gidon came to me with his suspension and I simply helped further the investigation. Nobody and I mean nobody treats my little girl like that get's away with it." Eli replied.

" Daddy, Edison deserved his but his child doesn't."  
" They are well taken care off sweetheart, you don't worry about that. Justice is served."

That calmed Olivia. Edison was a no good pig, but his child didn't deserved to suffer for his mistake.

" Daddy, mamma I want you to talk to someone hold on." she quickly ran to Fitz and sat on his lap. " Turn your facetime on dad." Within seconds Eli and Maya popped up. Their daughter looked so happy it make them swell with happiness.

" Daddy, mamma this is Fitz my boyfriend and the love of my life." she introduced Fitz.

" Mr. and Mrs. Grant it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry it can't be personal and me shake your hands personally but I hope we can change that soon. I just want to assure you that you can trust me with Livvie, she is the love of my life and I would do anything to keep her happy. I would lay my life for her. She is my everything." Fitz said so much truth in his voice.

" We believe you son and please call me Maya." Maya spoke up.

" Fitzgerald, Jerry raised a fine boy. I am relieved that my little girl have someone like you to love her unconditionally. I do have to warn you though if you break her heart, I will bury you."

" I don't plan to sir, you have my word and you should know when a Grant men gives his word he means it."

" That I do." Eli and Maya talked to Teddy for a while then they their goodbyes. It was time for a staff meeting once everyone got there and situated themselves. Just as Olivia was about to start the sound of a trigger being pulled straight back ran through her body.

A/N: AHHH I know I'm a bad person. This needed to happen. Hold on tight because we are in for a bumpy ride.


	8. Chapter 8

" Oh my god, oh my god, Edison Davis is releasing three hostages! Here they come!" the news reporter said.

5 Hours Earlier.

" It's nice to see you again Olivia, wouldn't you say so?" Edison asked Jake as he walked into the conference room with the gun pointed to Jake's head. At that instant Fitz was immediately ran over to Olivia, shielding her from Edison as best he could.

" Edison, what are you doing?" Olivia said with her voice full of fear.

" Since you felt that it was okay to turn your back on me and basically is responsible for all my troubles, I decided to get a little payback." he smiled creepily.

"Edison, what you did was wrong and you know it. Don't blame me for you getting caught. Dirty little secrets always come out."

" AHHGG SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH, SHUT UP!" Edison screamed as he pointed the gun towards Fitz and Olivia. Fitz instantly tucked Olivia further behind him.

" Okay, okay let's all calm down." Fitz said slowly. "Baby Edison's not in his mind right now, don't antagonize him."

" EDISON'S NOT IN HIS RIGHT MIND RIGHT NOW, WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN WHITE TRASH! You were there snitch weren't you?" Edison asked as he hit Jake in the head with the bottom of the gun, knocking him right out. Huck wanted to get up and tackle him down, there was two pregnant women in the room, and Mellie is sitting directly across from him. So if he were to take Edison down she could be a direct hit.

" Do you really think I'm going to let you have your little pathetic little happy ending, when I can't have mine Olivia"? Edison started laughing hysterically, " Because I'd rather die and let that day happen. Okay, here's what's going to happen we are going to head over to Fitzy boy's office and from there, Olivia I know Daddy has a private jet so you will get my son and I on that plane."

" I'd rather die than help you." Olivia spat. Just then he shot Hollis in the leg, who was sitting next to Edison. Everyone screamed and ducked their heads. Meanwhile Hollis is on the floor rolling because of pain. Sally instantly rushes to her husband's side and screams " FOR CHRIST SAKES OLIVIA GIVE THIS PSYCHO WHAT HE WANT, SO HE CAN LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!'' Hugging her husband, " Hol, it's going to be okay, we are going to get out of here soon." she said with tears in her eyes.

" Okay now that I have everyone's attention, do I make myself clear when I say i am serious. Oh and next time it won't be someone's leg Olivia." Edison said in an icy tone. At that moment Huck spoke up.

" Can I at least wrap my shirt around Hollis leg to tame the bleeding?"

" Go make it quick and NO FUNNY BUSINESS." So Huck quickly went over to Hollis and a crying Verna, took off his long sleeve and wrapped it around Hollis's leg.

" Everyone up, hands over your head, and single file." Everyone got up and did what they were told and headed to Fitz's office. "Wait you and you" pointing to Steven and Cyrus. " carry this fool to Fitz's office." Once inside his Fitz's office Edison yanked Olivia away.

" NO." Fitz yelled as he tried to grab Olivia from Edison.

"Stay back Fitz, you wouldn't want to be the cause of Olivia's death, do you?" Edison said as he pointed the gun towards Fitz. Just then they heard Police officer knocking on the office door. " No one make a sound or I'll blow her brain out." Edison held the gun to Olivia's head. A while later once the police officers were gone Edison threw Olivia onto the chair, handed her the phone and said

" Here call your dad tell him that you have a gun to your head and that if he doesn't do what I say, well we can all figure that one out." Edison gave a creepy smile.

Olivia dialed her father's number and her father picked up his phone within a few rings.

" Hey how's my pumpkin doing today?" he asked in a cheerful voice, content that his daughter had called him.

" Daddy…." Olivia said in a raspy voice and started crying.

" Sweetheart what's the matter?" Eli sat up straight and asked in a concerned voice. Then he heard a man yell at Olivia to speak.

" Daddy, Edison has a gun pointed to my head…...and…..and if you don't do as he say he will kill me….. or hurt my team" she spoke with tears dripping down her face. Edison snatch the phone from her and said " Listen ELI, you have exactly you have 3 hours to get your private jet ready, get me my son, and of course 10 million dollars in cash on the plane.

" Done! How do I know you won't harm my daughter?" Eli as his voice broke.

" Simple you don't, now I would stop wasting your time and get on the task I gave you Slave." Edison hissed. With that Eli hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. He took a minute to cry and then reached over to his office phone and said " DANNY, GET MRS. POPE AND THE GRANTS DOWN TO MY OFFICE NOW! I need you to get me a hold of my accountant tell him i have to make a Very important withdrawal. Also get me a new damn phone."

" Yes, sir! Is everything okay sir," his assistant asked. When Eli hung up, Danny knew get his job completed and fast. Then he got on the phone with the DC police commissioner yelling at him to send the whole department to the firm. After that he called Teddy. On the 5th ring Teddy picked up.

" Hey, dad what's up?" he asked totally unaware of what he was about to hear.

" The bastard….Edison….. is holding your sister and her team hostage at their law firm." Eli said as tears spilled out of him. He couldn't hold it in anymore, his little girl was held at gunpoint by a madman.

" HE WHAT?" Teddy boomed. " OH MY GOD DAD WHAT THE HELL I WAS JUST THERE A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

" He wants my plane, his son, and money within 3 hours or he'll kill her son. He'll kill my daughter Teddy." Eli yelled.

" Okay dad I need to head over there, I'll call you can I get there."

" Teddy please be careful, I already have one child at gunpoint, I don't need another one, because honestly I don't think i can handle that." Eli admitted.

" I won't, I promise dad. Hey I love you. Tell mom I love her too." with that Teddy hung up.

As Eli put the phone down Maya walked into his office pissed of as ever.

" ELI ANTHONY POPE, I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR MEN DRAGGING ME OUT OF SURGERY , WITHOUT TELLING ME WHAT'S WRONG. I AM NOT YOUR BACK AND CALL, I AM YOUR WIFE. NOW, . ?" Maya yelled. Once she actually processed the look on her husband's face she knew something was definitely wrong.

" Honey, what's wrong?" walking over to him while cupping his face. Eli just sobbed uncontrollably. Once Maya got Eli to calm down he spoke " Edison….has...our daughter...as hostage… and gunpoint. Our first born Mai, my beautiful little girl."

" Oh my god my baby!" Now it was Maya's turn to loose. The two held each other and cried. Now news had spread of what is occurring and almost every station was broadcasting what was occurring.

Five minutes later Jerry and Bella Grant walked into Eli's office and seeing the state that their friends were in they both knew it had something to do with Fitzgerald. Slowly walking over to Eli, he put his hands on his shoulders and asked " How bad is it Eli?"

" It's...it's really bad Jerry."

" Is Fitzgerald okay?" Bella asked in a worried voice.

" We don't know…." Eli answered quietly. He explained to Maya, Jerry, and Bella what was going on. Called his accountant asked to withdraw 10 millions. Once everything was taken care of the Pope's and the Grant's headed towards Eli's private jet to fly to DC.

On the way to DC all Eli could think about was Olivia when she was younger. How her first word was Dada, when she learned how to walk she walked towards him, and many more childhood memories. But there was one particular memory of her he will never forget and made him a changed man. That day she crawled on to his lap in his study and asked how much he makes an hour. Eli responded by saying a lot.

Then she asked for 100 dollars. When Eli asked why she just shrugged

Eli instantly got mad and gave Olivia the speech about working hard for your money and that she shouldn't feel as if she's entitled just because he made a lot of money. Olivia just nodded, got off his lap, and walked out of his office without saying a word. Eli noticed as she was walking out his little girl was crying, but made no sound.

Once he calmed down and actually thought it over, he realized that his Livia never asked for money, she must really need it. Maya told him that whatever he did was so bad that their daughter cried herself to sleep. Feeling awfully bad he walked into his daughter's room and woke her up.

" Sweetheart daddy's sorry he raised his voice on you. Here is the 100 dollar you wanted," he handed her the 100 dollar. " I just need to know why you want this much money." Olivia jumped up and screamed that she woke Teddy up. Rubbing his eyes Teddy came into her room. Jumping up and down on her bed Olivia said " TEDDY I GOT IT, I GOT THE MONEY!"

Teddy was fully awake and ran out of the room. Seconds later he returned with his piggy bank. Olivia went over to her's as well. Putting the two together and the 100 dollar bill, Olivia pushed it over to her dad and said " Daddy that is 200 dollars right there, could you possibly come home an hour early so we can have dinner together?" She didn't mention Maya because Maya always made it home for dinner no matter how busy she was at the hospital.

With tears in his eyes he hugged his two children and cried. That moment changed Eli, he was home by 4pm and stayed with the kids till 8pm and then went up to his study and when it was bedtime she started to read them a bedtime story because he'd stopped that for a while as business boomed.

Eli was shaken out of his thoughts by the pilot saying that they would land shortly. He looked over to his wife who seemed to be in her own world as well. Maya was thinking the same thing as Eli. She thought back on how she had a 13 hour labor and when Olivia came out it was all worth it, the sound of her laugh, and the similarities they shared as mother and daughter.

Big Jerry thought back on the day Fitz told him he wanted to be a lawyer, without him pushing his son to be one. Big Jerry was always a proud father at that moment he couldn't be any more proud. Bella thought about when Fitz had his terrible basketball accident the only person that could calm him down was her. He was her little boy.

Present

Meanwhile in PGA Edison was pacing and everyone was just tired. The couples were with their other halves, leaving Huck by himself. He decided that he needed to do something. Huck got Lauren's attention and motioned over to her to act like she was in pain. Getting the message instantly Lauren started to whale in distress.

Edison was freaking out. Everyone one was yelling at him to let the pregnant women and Hollis go. Under pressure and losing his mind he agreed to let 3 hostages go. They all agreed on Lauren, Mellis, and Hollis, but Hollis said no instead his wife Verna. The three women all protested. If their husbands weren't leaving they were either. Andrew walked over to a hysterical Mellie, placed his forehead on hers and said " Mel's, you have to get out of here, it's not only you anymore we got to think about our little girl."

" But honey I can't do this without you, my life won't mean anything without you, please don't make me do this." Mellis cried.

" Mel's you are the most beautiful, strongest, and intelligent women I know. You can do this even without me. Sweetheart I love you, but yours and our little girls lives matter more than mine. So please Mels." Andrew said now with tears in his eyes. Mellie wiping his tears away responded " Andrew Nichols you come back to our daughter and I, and you come back safe, or else…i love you so much" with that Andrew crashed his lips on his wife, who he loved so much.

Now it was Lauren and Tom's turn.

" Lau I love you and tell our son that I love him if I don't make it out alive baby." Tom said as his voice broke. Lauren placed her fingers on his lips.

" Shhh, no I will not because you will tell him yourself when he comes out. And I love you too." Lauren responded. They kissed.

Sally hugged her husband tight and said " You old hag we have been through too much for you to give up now. This is see you later. Our grandchildren is waiting for us."

" I love you Sals" Hollis responded. They kissed. Within seconds the 3 women were headed out of the office sobbing. The swat team quickly took them to safety.

As they were taken to the ambulance Mellie saw that Olivia's dad was talking on the phone with someone and it looked serious. The Pope's and the Grants had arrived at the scene an hour ago. They were going to be taken to the hospital but all refused till their other halfs came out safely.

Back inside PGA. The team had figured how they were going to take Edison down by motioning each other.

" Edison man," Fitz began. " You can stop all of this just give me the gun and I will personally make sure, you don't serve that much jail time and will be able to see your son."

" SHUT UP, SHUT UP." Edison yelled at Fitz pointing the gun at him.

" I know what you are feeling right now. Failure. I know all about failure. When I injured my legs pretty badly and missed out on a change on being a pro. I was the #3 draft pick man. So I know all about failure." Fitz said to Edison. While Fitz kept talking to Edison Huck, Harrison, and Steven crept closer and closer to Edison.

When they got pretty close to Edison without him noticing, the men decided to attack. Shots were fired and madness broke loose. Once Olivia realized what had happened she searched for Fitz. She saw Edison was on the floor held by the Huck and Harrison. Then she saw him the love of her life was on the floor faced down not moving in a pool of blood and Steven kneeling down to check his pulse.

" FITZ…... FITZ…...NOOOOOO PLEASE GOD NOOOOO… FITZZZZZZZ!"


	9. Chapter 9

"NO, NO, NO, OH GOD BABY PLEASE WAKE UP!" Olivia said as she hugged his body and rocked him. He was choking on his own blood. Just then police and paramedics barged into Fitz's office. The police took Edison into custody and loaded Fitz's on to the stretcher quickly and headed out with Olivia and what's left of her team followed them quickly. Eli, Maya, Teddy, Taylor, Big Jerry, and Bella saw that it was Fitz who was being carried out in the stretcher.

Immediately Eli, Maya, Teddy and Taylor rushed to Olivia and hugged her. Then Eli pulled Olivia into a hug and with tears he said " Oh sweetheart when I heard the gun shots, I thought my worse fears came true."

" Daddy, I'm okay, but Fitz is not I need to be by his side right now." Olivia replied.

When she she ran over to the ambulance Olivia saw a hysterical Bella holding on to her son and crying.

" OH GOD PLEASE NOT LIKE THIS, NOT WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE." she whealed. Olivia reached the ambulance and finally they were able to get Bella away. As they loaded Fits into the ambulance Olivia hopped in quickly. Once they were moving she started to talk to Fitz.

" Baby, you can't leave me, please not like this. We just got started on our happy ending. We are suppose to get married and start a family. I want 4 kids. Two boys who will have my skin color but lighter, brown hair, and your amazing blue eyes. Two girl that will look like me but have your eyes. Please baby I can't do this without you. Fitz you are the love of my life and without you I am nothing. I can't breath without you, I can't sleep without you, I wait for you, I watch for you, I EXIST FOR YOU, SO PLEASE COME BACK TO ME PLEASE." with that she draped herself over Fitz and cried like she never did before.

After hearing Olivia confession even the paramedics on the ambulance was on the verge of tears or crying. Olivia didn't know where he was shot exactly, all she saw was massive blood over his body, and that frightened her. He was her rock and she didn't know if she'll be able to make it if he dies. Even thinking about it made her shiver.

"Fitz's didn't deserve this, she should be in that stretch right now, not Fitz." her thoughts were interrupted when the ambulance came to a stop.

" Okay baby hang on we are here, please Fitz." with that she started crying again. Then she felt an arm slid around her, it was her father. Eli picked Olivia into his arms and carried her out of the ambulance because she couldn't walk that this point. The love of her life was possibly dying and it was her fault. Joining their family, they all walked into Providence Hospital scared of the outcome.

Once arriving at the waiting room. Eli cradled his daughter and held her like when she was a little girl. There she just cried into his chest. It was evident that she was daddy's little girl, and she needed her dad right now.

" Shhh, it's okay sweetheart, you're going to be okay, daddy's right here, you are safe." Eli assured his daughter while rubbing her back. He had to keep his tears at bay because if he lost it, there was no saying what Olivia would do.

By now all of the team have arrived at the hospital and is rather in the private waiting room or getting checked out by medical personnel. The slight of Olivia breaking piece in her fathers arms was too much to handle for her team. They always saw Olivia as their leader, rock, and gladiator. There was a possibility that Fitz was not going to make it and it will change her forever, and they weren't sure they'd be able to face that.

Later when Olivia calmed down she popped her head up and the sight she saw made her heart break. There was Bella sobbing and Big Jerry holding while crying himself.

" They must really hate me." she thought to herself. She couldn't imagine what Bella must be going through right now, having her only son fighting for his life in the operations room. Maya was in tears, Teddy and Taylor both looked like they were crying.

Then there was her team. Abby was crying in Steven's chest. Andrew and Mellie looked very worried, and were keeping in their tears at bay for her.

" Why is Mellie still here?" she thought to herself. Lauren was cuddled up next to a worried some Tom who held his very pregnant pretty close. Again she thought why was Lauren still here. James had his arms draped around Cyrus chest and had his head on her shoulders. Harrison had his arms around Quinn, rubbing her back. Huck looked very worried also and that worried her.

Finally turning to her dad, Olivia said " Thank you for holding me daddy, I love you."

" You don't know how amazing it is to hear your voice sweetheart, for a moment I thought I would never hear it again." Eli said with so much vulnerability in his voice. The thought of losing his little girl was unbearable.

" Daddy, this is all my fault, if I hadn't…" before Olivia could finish that sentence Eli and Maya interrupted her.

" Don't you dare say this is your fault, you shouldn't have prevented what the lunatic was going to do. Baby girl this was NOT your fault." Maya said.

" But…"

" No, but's sweetheart, this was NOT your fault." Eli said. With that being said the parents embraced their daughter, and Teddy came over to hug them as well.

" When will Fitz be out of surgery?" Olivia asked in a small voice.

" We don't know baby, it depends on how serious his gun shot wounds her." Maya replied. Hearing the words gun shots made Olivia flinched.

" Liv, I know surgeons at this hospitals and i can assure you that Fitz is in good hands. This is a dedicated team of surgeons." Taylor reassured Olivia as well. Maya nodded in agreement of Taylor. With her and Maya being doctors Olivia felt a little at ease because Fitz was in good hands. But Olivia was now angry. She saw Red and it was towards Edison. Olivia promised herself that she will personally made sure that he will rot in prison for what he had done to Fitz, Hollis, herself, and the team.

A few hours later everyone was asleep for Eli and Teddy.

" What do you think bud, is Fitzgerald going to make it?" Eli asked worried about Teddy's answer.

" Dad I'm no expert, but I do know being in the military and seeing people die in front of you that, Fitz had lost a lot of blood. I really can't say about this one dad. I'm worried."

" We all are Teddy, it is breaking my heart seeing your sister like this son."

" I know dad it's breaking mine too."

" She really loves him doesn't she?" Eli asked.

" She does dad, their love is so inspiring. I really do think he'll do anything for her. Fitz adores her dad, I wish you could have seen it hands on." Teddy replied honestly.

" Now that poor boy is fighting for his life all because of that bastard. I'M going to kill him." Eli hissed.

" Same here dad, I will personally make sure he never see daylight again."

" Good, this time I don't care what Olivia says, he's done for." Teddy nodded in agreement. Looking over at Olivia, Eli said " That prick will pay for brining my strong girl to her knees." he said with venom in his voice.

" Is this the family of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?" a voice boomed. Big Jerry and Bella rushed over to the man in scrubs. Olivia's eyes shot open and she as well ran over to the surgeon. Everyone was awake and got up as well.

" I have good news and bad news, which would you all prefer first?" the surgeon asked. Realizing they've had enough bad, they all agreed on good first.

" The good news is that we were able to extract the bullet from his shoulder and chest. We were able to repair the lung." everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Bella cried into Big Jerry's chest of joy. While Olivia did the same but with Teddy. Now they prepared themselves for the bad news.

" The bad news is that there was a lot of internal bleeding and he's in coma. Which we don't know how long he will be under for." the surgeon regretfully said.

At that moment Bella started crying and fell to the ground saying

" Oh god…..my baby….ahhhh….Jer...he…"

" Shhh he's going to be okay….look at me he's going to be okay.!" Big Jerry reassured his wife. Olivia crying as well asked " When can we see him?"

" In a little while, I suggest in the morning." the surgeon replied.

" Okay thank you sir."

" If there's anything else I can do please page me," he said as he had handed his card to Big Jerry. He shook hands with Big Jerry, Olivia and left the room.

Breaking the silence Olivia said " Thank you all for staying, it means a lot to me."

" We wouldn't want to be anywhere but here Liv." Mellie replied. Remembering that Mellie and Lauren, Olivia panicked.

" Mellie and Lauren you two should be home with your husband's, not here." With much arguing finally Mellie, Andrew, Lauren, and Tom decided to head home, but they promised that they would all be back once they've gotten enough rest. The rest of the team stayed a while long till they were sure that nothing major was happening to Fitz.

Hollis and Verna had stopped by once they were done with patching Hollis up. Jake as well. Now there was only the Pope's plus Taylor, and the Grants. The surgeon came back into the private waiting room and told them they could now see Fitz in the ICU. Walking into Fitz's room Olivia felt like all of her air have been sucked out of her.

There was her Fitz, the love of her life, her strong and perfect boyfriend, looking so little and fragile. Fitz had a chest tube in him and a lot of other wires attached to him. He was naked from the waist and his shoulder and chest was bandaged up. Olivia could do nothing but take it all in, and cry in her father's arms. The medical staff had to induce Bella a while because she couldn't handle it anymore. They tried to induce Olivia but she wasn't having any of it.

To Big Jerry seeing his son hooked up to all sorts of machines, pale, bandages up, and in a coma was unbearable. He want over to Fitz and started crying. He ran his hands through Fitz's hair and said " Oh my beautiful boy, daddy's right here buddy. You are suppose to be at our funeral not the other way around. You got to come back so many people depend on you Three.

You've got your mom, the love of your life Olivia, your team and I. We all need you. You are our rock. I'm suppose to be a grandpa and you will wake up and make me grandbabies Three." Big Jerry still crying kissed Fitz on the forehead and went to sit down, because he couldn't find the strength to stand up anymore, not after seeing his son like that.

Finally Olivia went over to Fitz and said " Baby, you fought and I'm proud of you, but the battle is not over yet. You have to come back to me and we have to get married, have kids, and grow old together. I know we haven't talked about marriage and kids, but your it for me, so please please fight and come back…."

In the morning everyone came to see Fitz and stayed for a while. Jake had a concussion so they kept him overnight. The group stayed in Fitz's room and talked mainly about Fitz. Big Jerry shared the story about when Fitz won his first basketball championship and MVP award and he dedicated it to his dad. Bella talked about when he had his first heartbreak he came to her and cried to her.

Andrew and Mellie shared the story of when they met him in grad school. Lauren and Tom reminisced about when he gave them both the job, knowing that he only needed one person, but saw that the two of them was better than one. Plus he didn't have the heart to break the husband and wife up. Cyrus talked about when he introduced him to James and how grateful he was towards Fitz. Then Olivia started

" I miss him, I miss everything about him. His voice, his warmth, smile, his gentleness, and his love for me. I just want him back, because I don't want to live this life without him"

The rest of the day passed by and Fitz was all they talked about. They all noted that Fitz was a remarkable person and that he had an positive impact of each of the person sitting in the room. Jake was annoyed at this point, no one except Olivia asked how me was doing. It was all about Fitz all the time.

Day two passed and the team came and went, but Fitz had not made any progress. Olivia would not leave his side. Knowing not to argue with Olivia, they all brought her a change of cloth and food everyday. With Eli's connections the group had access to see Fitz anytime and Olivia to stay by his side 24/7.

Day 3 had come and passed. On the 4th day it was announced that Edison had committed suicide in county prison. Though Eli and Teddy knew it was not a suicide. Edison forgot that a lot of people loved Fitz and Olivia, so the guards turned their back when a prisoner went and did the job and made it look like a suicide.

By the 5th day Olivia was getting worried. Would he ever come out of his coma. " Think positive Olivia he's a fighter." she told herself. It was late at night and everyone had gone home to rest and she was cuddled up next to Fitz. Then there was a knock on the door. Jake have been coming by around 11pm every night once everyone left. She found it odd, but decided to let it go.

He was good company he made her laugh and void the pain she was going through for a while. True to the word there he was. Jake was not a stupid man, he wanted Olivia and he was going to get her no matter under what circumstance. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to play the concerning friend and then catch her when she was most vulnerable.

" Hey Liv, let's go for a walk, you look like you need it." Jake gave him his best smile.

" I don't know Jake, Fitz could wake up any time….. and honestly i don't want to leave him." Olivia replied

" Come it will be good for you."

" Okay only for a little while then we are coming straight back." Holding his fingers up Jake said " Scout's honor." Olivia laughed.

When they started the walked they talked about missing Fitz and what the future would hold. Finally in a secluded area Jake had Olivia right where he wanted. Vulnerable and in pain so he can slip in and make his move.

" Let's go have a seat." Jake said.

" Okay." Olivia said. Once sitting down Olivia said " I'm scared Jake, will he ever wake up?" with tears in his eyes.

" Hey no he will be fine." Jake replied it disgusted him to say it, but he had to if he was going to play the concerning friend.

" This is my fault, all of it." Olivia cried.

" Hey," Jake said as he pulled her into a hug, " This is not your fault." With that being said there was a moment of silence, while their faces inches closer…

In the morning of day 6 Olivia felt someone touch her arm. She jolted awake and was greeted with the piercing blue eyes she wished would open for the last 6 days.

" Hi."

" Hi."


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz said hi but it was more like a sound, but Olivia knew what he meant. He was looking at her with so much intensity and love. Then tears came down both of their faces. Oliva quickly went over to Fitz and started to wipe his tears away. He took her hand and held it tight. Being shot in left shoulder he was able to move his right to touch her face, but Olivia could see that he was still in a lot of pain.

"One minute" she proposed, and Fitz just stared into her eyes and nodded. For one minute it was just them, where Fitz was okay, and life was okay. After the minute was up Olivia thought it would be time for her to notify the personnel that Fitz had woken up. Fitz was very tired so he closed his eyes again, but fought, he fought hard.

As soon as Olivia told the doctors Fitz was awake they quickly came into his room and took him for testing. Bella and Big Jerry were the first to arrive. When they came in and saw Fitz was no where to be found and Olivia curled up into a ball in her bed, the two instantly got worried. They walked over to Olivia touched her shoulder and asked

" Where is Fitz? Is he okay? OH god nooo please don't tell me…." Bella started to say.

Olivia immediately got up and hugged them. Surprised they returned the hug.

" HE AWAKE, HE AWAKE!" she cried.

" Where is he dear?" Bella asked.

" They took him for testing, but he should be back soon I heard." Olivia replied.

" Oh thank you Jesus, our boy is safe Jer, he going to be fine." Bella laughed and cried at the same time, while Big Jerry had tears in his eyes.

Just then Eli, Maya, Teddy, Taylor, and the team arrived to Fitz's room. They all got worried when Fitz was not present, but looking over to Olivia and his parents said it all. Fitz was awake. Teddy went over and hugged his sister saying " See I told you he would fight, he fought for you, that man is too stubborn to die."

" God I'm so proud of him, he hung on and came back to me. I missed him so much Ted, it's like i couldn't breath before, and now he just breathed life back into me." Olivia responded.

" I missed him too sis, he has become like a big brother to me. I remember when I met that Fucktard.."

" Theodore Emerson Pope, what did i tell you about that kind of language!" Maya boomed.

" Sorry mamma, but you got to see where I'm coming from. He had Livia and her whole team at gunpoint. Shot Hollis in the leg, and was the cause of Fitz almost dying when he shot him in the chest and shoulder." Teddy replied.

" He's right Mai, Edison was a no good son of a bitch." Eli cut in.

" Okay I guess you have a point honey." Maya hated it when Eli was right, but he did have a point. Edison almost ruined all of their lives. Everyone sat down and got comfortable waiting for Fitz to be wheeled back into the room.

An hour later Fitz returned and he looked much better. He was rebandaged still with half of his body naked, not that Olivia was complaining. It just felt good to have the love of her life look at her the way he does. His chest tube was taken out and Fitz looked happy, but still in pain. Once Fitz was situated Bella and Big Jerry practically ran over to their son.

" Oh my baby, I...I thought I would never see those beautiful eyes open again. I was so scared Fitzgerald. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! I love you so much baby." Bella said while tears were coming out of her eyes.

" Three, I'm proud of you. You fought and you came back to us. You scared the living shit out of your mother and I. I think I've gotten a total of 10 hours of sleep this week. I love you bud." Big Jerry said as he played with his son's hair like he used to when Fitz was a little boy.

" I….love...you...guys...too.." Fitz respond as best he could. His chest, shoulder, and throat was throbbing. It was evident that he was in a lot of pain. It killed Big Jerry and Bella to see him like this, but they were content that he was alive and awake. Then turning over to Olivia Fitz slowly said " Six."

" What was that baby?" Olivia not quite understanding what Fitz meant by that.

" Six….baby…..I...want...six….babies…." Fitz replied slowly. With that everyone started to laugh, it was a good hardy laugh, they haven't laughed at well since the shooting. Even Fitz was laughing. Olivia walked over to Fitz and asked " You heard me..?" With a smile on his face Fitz replied " I….. heard…. you." Then he held out his right arm gesturing her to join him in bed.

" I….need….to….have…..you...in...my….arms…..again." Fitz said as his voice was shaking. Being shot in the chest was making it hard for him to breath and talk. But he put on a brave face for his Livvie. Olivia finally crawled into bed and cuddled besides him and on his neck. Having Olivia in his arms again Fitz let out a huge breath and relaxed.

The team including Verna, Hollis who was on crutches, Sally, Teddy, and walked over to the couple. While Big Jerry, Bella, Eli, and Maya stepped outside sensing that the team needed a moment with just themselves. Andrew spoke up " Hey, man I'm glad you are awake now. You scared the shit out of us! Do you see this," Andrew pointed to his head," I've gotten more grey hair this week, then I have my whole life." Everyone chuckled.

" Fitz, we are so sorry that you got shot. If we only waited till you were further away…." Huck admitted.

" No….you….did...what...you….had…..to...do… Plus... Edison...was going… to shoot… me...anyway. It was….not any….of your….fault." Fitz replied slowly looking at everyone. They all talked, laughed, and joked for a while, then Olivia was sensing that Fitz was tired, but was putting on a good face for their friends.

Abby felt that the couple needed alone time so she said " Alright guys I think we've bothered Fitz and Olivia long enough. Why don't we all head home and come back tomorrow?" Everyone agreed and headed home. Now that it was only them two, Olivia started talking

" I thought I lost you, and it killed me. I couldn't function and all I thought about was you. You almost died, don't do it again."

" Okay." was all Fitz said before they locked lips. Since he woke up he'd been dying to feel her warm, soft, plumped lips on his.

At that moment that kiss was everything. It was passionate and tongue and all. They made out like teenagers for a while.

" Fitzgerald, are you done devouring my daughters face." Eli boomed while laughing. The 4 parents had returned into the room. Both blushing and Olivia hiding her face in Fitz's neck he said " Sorry sir….I didn't mean... to get.. carried away…"

" I'm just messing with you son, I know you missed her. No need for apologies." Eli walked over to Fitz and Olivia and stuck out his right hand and said " Thank you for protecting my daughter as best you could in there, you have my blessing." The two men shook hands.

" Thank you sir…. it means….. a lot to….. have your blessing." Fitz responded. Eli was very fond of this man in front of him. He truly believed that Fitzgerald will do anything for his daughter happiness, and loved her dearly.

Doctors came to check up on Fitz and told the group that he needs to rest for his body to recover from the coma and his gunshot wounds. So The Popes and Grant left for the night and left Fitz and Olivia alone again.

" Baby you should get some sleep." Olivia said in a soft voice.

" Hmm I don't….want to…." he replied.

" But baby you need your strength."

" I don't want….to go to….sleep and find….out that….I'm still….in the...dark." she took his right hand and place it over her heart and said " Hey...I am not going anywhere okay, get some rest please."

Finally Fitz agreed and closed his eyes. He was going well, but still had trouble and still in a lot of pain. That night Olivia got the best sleep in a week. Fitz was alive and that's all she needed. Olivia was grateful that Jake did not stop by tonight because him stopping by would definitely dampen the mood. She knew now that Jake was trouble and she oughta stay away as far as she can from him.

The next day Fitz was moved out if the ICU and into a comfortable private room. Eli had requested that Fitz have the best room possible in the hospital and the best care. He knew how much this boy meant to his daughter and wanted nothing more than to get him better. Eli thought back to when he met him. He was on a business visit at Jerry's house and in comes in Fitzgerald he was a senior in high school at this time.

Eli thought Fitz would be a normal teenager and not come meet him till his father told him to but he was wrong. Fitzgerald quickly went over to Eli and introduced himself.

" Hello sir my name is Fitzgerald, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I say that what you are doing to help clean up the oil spill, even if it not your company is amazing. You sir is an inspiration." Eli was blown away. Here was this boy introducing himself like a man should and praising him of his good works.

" Thank you Fitzgerald, your father speaks highly of you, and now i can see why." Fitz blushes.

" Thank you sir, if you'll excuse me I have to go to my basketball practice. It was a pleasure meeting you." with that Fitz flew out the door.

" You've raised a fine boy Jerry, someday I hope to have the honor of having a son like him." Eli raved.

" He's a gods send. Sometimes I just have to stop and look at him because he amazes me everytime. Three has a part time job at a hospital, finds time to volunteer, excels in sports and school." Big Jerry replied.

Eli's thoughts were interrupted when Olivia came to sit on his lap. Eli stayed after everyone left to talk to his daughter.

" Daddy, I just want to thank you for all you've done for Fitz and I." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his chest, just like she would do when she was younger.

" I can see that you love him very much Pumkin, and I'm just happy I can help speed his recovery. The doctors have informed the families that Fitz will make a full recovery with therapy. They were concerned with his shoulder more than his chest. After all he is 42.

" So you don't mind that he has tattoos?" Olivia asked tentatively.

" Sweetheart, that boy could be covered head to toe in tattoos and I still wouldn't mind because you know why? It's because I've seen the way he looks at you, it's how I look at your mom. He loves you so much and it's a relief knowing that my little girl has a man like him to take care of her. Lord knows I wouldn't be able to protect you forever." Eli responded with so much truth in his voice.

" Thank you daddy." Olivia kissed her dad on the cheeks.

" You're welcome sweet peet."

The next few days passed and Eli and Maya returned to Vermont, but they called everyday and FaceTimed their daughter and Fitz everyday. The parents were elated to see their daughter so happy in the arms of the man of her dreams. The team went and came, but what surprised her and Fitz was that since that night Jake had not come to visit Fitz, or even call how he was doing. Olivia noticed that every night Fitz had nightmares and woke up in a pool of sweat and screamed sometime.

Finally on saturday Fitz was getting discharged. Olivia, Big Jerry, and Bella got everything ready for Fitz since his left arm was in a sling supporting his shoulder. Since he was a leftie it was hard for Fitz to adjust but he never complained because he was alive and the love of his life was by his side. On the other side of town the team without Jake including Teddy, Taylor, Maya, and Eli prepared for a surprise party at Olivia's house.

Eli and Maya flew down as they heard Fitz was being discharged. Two hours later the place was set the food was cooked or still cooking. From the smell the team could tell that Mamma Pope's cooking was going to be amazing. So they waited for Fitz, Olivia, and his parents arrival.

When they heard the door being unlocked everyone got into position. Once Olivia opened the door, the lights went on, confetti flew up, and everyone yelled surprised. Fitz was touched that they all went through the trouble to throw him a party. At the hospital they agreed that Fitz will be living with Olivia till he's fully recovered and his shoulder is functioning again.

Once they were in the apartment the group went over and hugged Fitz and Olivia. Since Olivia did not have a dinner table big enough for 17 people they all decided to have it buffet style and bring their plates to the living room. Maya made lasagna, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, her famous fried chicken, and salad. While Eli put kabobs, burger, and hot dogs on the grill outside of Olivia's apartment.

Andrew proposed a toast " To family, good food, and Fritzy poo here not dying on us." everyone laughed and they repeated They all talked, laughed, played games, and just enjoyed each other's company. It was not 1am and everyone had gone and Fitz and Olivia were alone. It felt so good for him to be home. They made a press conference of Fitz condition and it was safe to say that everyone was relieved that their favorite couple was okay.

Olivia was doing some of the dishes when Fitz came behind her and wrapped his right arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Olivia moaned instantly, him nibbling on her neck was doing things to her.

" Fitz you have to stop. You're not fully recovered yet." Olivia pleaded.

" Olivia Pope I am using my superpowers." Realizing that she missed his as much as he missed her she led him to their bedroom.

Once they got into the bedroom she started to undress Fitz, and never took her eyes off him. She took his arm carefully and took off his sling, slipped his T-shirt off, Fitz flinched a little but he was fine. Then she placed a kiss on his gunshot wound through the bandages. The thought of him almost dying was scary, and now she needed to please her man.

They still have to be careful with his shoulder, but that was manageable. Moving to his pants she slowly unzipped his pants and slid it down. Fitz was so turned on that he was instantly hard. Seeing that he was hard Olivia smirked. She removed his boxers/ briefs at the same time. In a lustful voice she told him to lie on the bed as she undressed herself. Finally after Fitz thought it was forever, she climbed on him. Olivia was straddling his waist and she bend down to kiss him.

They kissed for a while then breaking the kiss, Olivia took his member and sank down into it. It felt so good to be connected again that they let out a huge breath. A minute later she started to move. It was slow at first, but when Fitz right hand traveled to her hip and helped her move faster that's when she lost control. Olivia rode him fast and hard till they both came.

Coming down from their high Fitz said "Hi."

"Hi."

Totally spent they went to sleep. Since his left side was not useful, Fitz pulled Olivia to his right side, while she carefully draped her around across his chest and nuzzled him.

" I love you so much baby."

" I love you more Fitz."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got accepted into a paid internship of the hospital of my dream in the ICU, so I've been busy. Being an 18 year old teenage girl and getting that position was a huge deal for me. I also have work in the afternoon and AP classes summer homework, so I've been beat. I hope you guys like this update. Thank you so much again for the amazing reviews. Please leave more!

It was a Wednesday night and Fitz and Olivia were having the team over for dinner. The bell rings and Fitz runs to open the door. There they were his team, the team who had his back no matter what, and the team who he consider his family. They all been off work since the shooting. Big Gerry and Bella returned to Vermont yesterday. So it was time to catch up with the team.

" Hey, guys come on in, Livvie is just finishing up cooking." Fitz said with a bright smile. Everyone was there except Jake. Fitz didn't want to invite him, but Olivia said it would be rude so they did. Jake rudely declined, which Fitz had no problem with.

" It's so good to see you up on your feet!" Abby said excitedly, which the team nodded in agreement and headed into the apartment. Fitz was all about moved, thanks to the help of their team. The couple decided that Fitz was going to move in permanently with Olivia. Most people would say it was too soon for them to move in, but aren't just the average couple. Fitz has been struggling with his injuries, but he's trying best for his Livvie.

The team and Fitz head over to the kitchen and sees Olivia running around in the kitchen. Fitz was a lucky man, the love of his life was beautiful inside and out, can cook her mom, and the person that understand him the most.

" Hey, guys I'm almost done, just putting in the final touches then we can eat." Olivia stated excitedly.

" Hey, Liv whatcha cooking?" Harrison asked as he hopped on counter.

" We're having chicken permanjan. Is that okay with you guys?" Olivia responded. The team cheered and clapped they loved Olivia's cooking, she rarely cooks but when she does it was as if god came down and cooked for them.

" Can I get you guys something to drink?" Fitz asked. The women wanted wine except for Mellie and Lauren, who went with water, and the men beer.

" Here man let us help you." Andrew offered. With that the men headed over to the wine cellar that Olivia had in her apartment. Mellie and the women walked over to Olivia and asked " How's Fitz doing?"

" He's getting there, he gets frustrated a lot because he's a leftie and he can't use his left arm. We even got into a fight because of it, but he's trying and that's all I can ask for. Physical therapy is helping, but it's just hard for him. He's also been having nightmares, he wakes up every night screaming soaked with sweat" Olivia responded sadly.

" Maybe you should talk to him about seeing someone?" Mellie said with a sympathetic look.

" I don't know Mels, I don't want to fight with him on this, he's been through enough because of me."

" HEY THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT OLIVIA POPE, YOU HEAR ME!" Abby boomed.

" Abbs….."

" No Liv I will not stand here and watch you beat yourself up. Edison was one fucked up person it is not your fault!"

With that Olivia just nodded. She felt terrible because Fitz wouldn't be suffering if she hadn't ran her mouth of Edison and provoked him.

When they heard the men return the women changed the subject. Fitz went over to Olivia kissed her on the lips and handed her a glass of wine.

" Thank you baby." Olivia said with a smile.

" You're welcome." Fitz responded.

" Okay you two, sexy time is for later we are right here." Cyrus teased.

Fitz and Olivia both blushed, while he hugged Olivia while she hide her face in his chest.

" Sorry Cy, Livvie is just so kissable." Fitz responded while laughing. With that everyone laughed even more while Olivia hid her face further into Fitz's chest. Five minutes later dinner was ready and Fitz proposed a toast.

" I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for being there for Livvie and I every step of our way. I know we've been through a lot, but I honestly feel like this has brought us closer. Most of all I wanted to thank my wonderful girlfriend. Livvie, without you I wouldn't know that to do, how to function, or anything else. You are my rock, so thank you for loving me and not giving up on me." Fitz said as he leaned down to kiss a crying Olivia.

" Also we wanted to inform you that we are giving you all a month vacation with pay. We all worked hard and I think we deserved to be rewarded. It's safe to say that a little R and R is needed." Fitz said. The team was excited to have a month off, they wanted to ask for sometime off but wouldn't imagine Fitz and Olivia would give them a month off with pay. This is why they were the best bosses.

Raising his cup Fitz said " To family." Everyone responded " To family." Dinner went without a hitch it was filled with laughter, jokes, and good friendship. They were all happy and it was good to be surrounded by family. After dinner they all settled in for a movie. Olivia mentally patted herself in the back because of her in home theater she had in her apartment. The group settled for " Grown Ups", they weren't in the mood or any other than comedy.

Thirty minutes into the movie having Olivia in his arms was doing things to Fitz so he leaned down to nibble on Olivia's neck. Olivia let out a moan and shifted, their movements didn't go unnoticed by the team.

" Ahh hmm some of us are trying to watch the movie." Abby teased. Everyone laughed and turned their headed back to the movie.

After the movie was over the team headed home. They promised to get together again after everyone was done traveling and keep in touch. As soon as the door closed Fitz spun Olivia around, pinned her as best as he could to the door and attacked her lips. They kissed for a long time and when Olivia couldn't breath anymore she broke the passion filled kiss. Looking into each others eyes, all they could see was desire and lust. Thanking god that Olivia was wearing a dress, Fitz's lifted up her dress, undid his zipper and plunged into Olivia.

Olivia was impressed for a man with a sling he was amazing. He pounded into her mercilessly and Olivia met him in every thrust. Her man pleased her in every way. After a 20 minute fuck they both came and was totally spend. The couple walked to the bathroom to take a shower together and Olivia undressed Fitz carefully. She started with his sling, Fitz still flinched every time she touched his left side and she felt horrible. Next she carefully took off his shirt.

Fitz's shoulder was a little swollen, but he told her not to worry about it. Olivia carefully took off the bandages slowly and teared up when she saw his wounds. She started to cry.

" Baby, look at me." Fitz pleaded. Still Olivia continued to cry and looked down.

" Olivia, Look. At. Me." Fitz said again firmly. Olivia finally calmed down and looked at her beautiful boyfriend.

" I want you to believe me when i say this okay? This is not your fault. I'm struggling because of Edison, not you. The most important thing is that we are safe and secure. I love you so much baby."

" I'm sorry it's just kills me too see you like this, and I love you more!" Olivia sniffed.

" I know baby, I know, but let's just enjoy being in each other's arms. Let's just be here… okay?" Fitz hugged Olivia.

" Okay."

After taking off the rest of Fitz's cloth and her's Olivia washed Fitz top to bottom. Her favorite thing was to wash his hair. Fitz sat down while Olivia was on her knees watching his hair. He looked so adorable, like a little kid, who just looked so vulnerable. There was no sexual tension, just two people in love taking care of each other.

When they got out of the shower, Olivia helped Fitz wrap a towel around his waist and laughed when she saw that his member was at full attention. Fitz just smirked. They dried off and headed to bed. Olivia threw on one of Fitz Harvard T-shirts. Then she rebandaged Fitz, while he put a pair of boxers on. The couple climbed into bed and Fitz spooned Olivia from behind.

" AHHHHHHH!" Fitz jolted up screaming soaked with sweat. Olivia woke up immediately to calm Fitz. She stroked his face and said " Hey it's okay, you're safe, I'm right here and am not going anywhere."

" You promise?" Fitz asked in a shaky voice. Olivia hugged a sweat soaked Fitz and said " I promise."

" I love you so much baby." Fitz said with so much vulnerability in his voice.

" I love you more." Olivia responded with a soft but firm voice. She moved out of the embrace and instantly Fitz pulled her back in.

" Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

" I'm going to get you so water baby." Fitz pulled her back into his embrace saying

" No, don't leave, I need to be in your arms." Olivia couldn't say no to that. So they laid down Fitz put his head on top of Olivia's heart, slowly slid his left arm across her left breast, and tangled their feet together. Olivia stroked his sweat soaked hair and eased him back to sleep.

This was how every early morning. Since coming home, Fitz would wake up screaming and go back to sleep while he's in her arms. He was sweaty but she didn't mind. Olivia was truly worried about Fitz and knew it was time he saw someone.

Olivia opened her eyes she was greeted by Fitz piercing blue eyes studying her.

" I did ever tell you how much I love you, and how beautiful you are." Fitz said.

" Everyday handsome, and I love you more." with the Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia. Deciding to address her concern Olivia started " Fitz baby, please don't get upset when I say this okay?" Fitz nodded.

" I'm worried about you Fitz, I know you are struggling, but I think it's time you see someone about your nightmares. I'll even go with you." Olivia proposed. Fitz was quiet for a while then he started talking " I know, I'm sorry to keep waking you up, but if it will make you happy then I'll do it."

" It's to make us happy, I want you to get better mentally and physically." Olivia said in a soft voice and cupped his face. Fitz let out a sigh and said " Okay."

" Okay."

Later on that day, Olivia was putting away the groceries that they went and bought, all of a sudden Fitz came rushing out of the bedroom. He changed back to his gym short, but kept his T-shirt on from when his went out because of hi sling.

" Baby, you know what we need?" Fitz boomed excitedly. Olivia laughed and responded " What babe?"

" A vacation. Just you and I, blue waters, white sand, and a lot of R&R. Oh let's not forget sex." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows. Olivia laughed at the love of her life, she loved that he was such a kid at heart.

He might be 42, but sometimes he didn't act like it, and she loved it. Olivia went over to Fitz and kissed him saying

" I think it's a great idea baby." she wrapped his arms around his waist.

" I was thinking Bora Bora." Fitz smiled.

" Okay Bora Bora it is."


	12. Chapter 12

" Baby, are you done yet?" Fitz shouted. He have been waiting for Olivia to come out of their bedroom so they can head to airport. To say that Fitz was excited was an understatement. The nightmares have gotten worse, and Fitz was really hoping this trip will make it better. " Livvie deserves the best and I will die trying to make myself better, even if i have to get professional help." Fitz thought to himself.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom and every time she manages to take Fitz's breath away. She was wearing leggings and a Ralph Lauren white v-neck. Simple but beautiful. Walking over to Olivia, Fitz said " You look beautiful." while wrapping his arms around her waist. Olivia giggles and says " Why thankyou kind sir, you don't look bad yourself." as she goes on her toes to give Fitz a kiss.

He was also wearing a white Ralph Lauren V-neck, but with tan cargo short and brown boat shoes. Olivia was so small compared to Fitz. She was 5'4 and he body was small, while compared to a 6'2 well built Fitz.

" Are we all set baby?" Fitz asked and he let go of Olivia and headed towards their luggage.

" Yeah, babe we are all good. Teddy and Tay are going to meet us at the airport and take your car."

" Sounds good to me." Fitz smiled. With that they headed towards the airport, walking hand in hand towards Fitz's pose. With Fitz should wound, Olivia draw them everywhere. During the car ride Fitz was quite, Olivia can tell something was on his mind.

" A penny for your thoughts mister." Olivia started.

" Hmm how about a kiss for my thoughts?" Fitz smirked. There's her Fitz.

" Whatcha thinking there handsome?"

" I don't know Livvie, I guess I'm just…..I feel like I'm useless. Damaged good. Sometimes i ask myself how lucky am I to have you by my side. I feel as if I'm just baggage to you."

" Fitz, when I say this I need you to listen to me and listen closely okay?" Fitz nodded.

" One, I love you more then anything in the world. Two YOU ARE NOT EXTRA BAGGAGE. I love taking care of you, and it is not your fault that you can't use your left side. When you love someone you take care of them. Three when I say " We're in this together."

I mean it, through the good and the bad okay? Four you are NOT useless Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, because you are still walking and when you hold me I feel safe. Also you are everyone's rock. Five I am lucky to have you by my side because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Fitz was left speechless. This is why he loved this woman so much. Olivia Pope always know what to say.

Before her countdown Fitz was feeling terrible. He couldn't do half the things he was able to and it killed him, but after he felt better.

Fitz sighed and said " I love you so much, I thank the heavens everyday that I have you, because Baby without you I am nothing." Fitz reached over to Olivia right hand with his right, grabbed and kissed it.

Just then " Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake" started playing. They both loved this song because it resembled the beginning of their relationship so much. So they started to sing along.

" I know people make promises all the time

Then they turn around and break them

And someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and now you're bleeding

But I could be that guy to heal it over time

And I won't stop till you believe it

Cause baby you're worth it

So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me

Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me

Spend all your time and your money just find out that my love was free

So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me….."

When Fitz and Olivia finished the song he arrived at the airport. They stepped out and immediately saw Teddy and Taylor. Walking over to them Fitz and Teddy did their hand shake while Olivia and Taylor hugged. Then Fitz hugged Taylor and Olivia hugged Teddy.

" Okay you two, stay out of trouble. Dad don't want to fly all the way down to Bora Bora." Teddy teased.

" Ha ha very funny Theodore." Olivia said as she punched his arm.

" I'm going to miss you guys." Teddy said seriously.

" Ted, we are only going to be gone for two week." Olivia replied

" Sis two weeks is a long time to not see my brother and sister." Teddy pouted. Sometimes he disliked being in the Navy because he couldn't live a normal life like others, but then he LOVED being in the navy.

After hearing what Teddy said Fitz and Olivia were touched. They loved their little brother. It was safe to say that Teddy was the glue that kept everyone in the family together.

" Hey Teddy bud two week will pass before you know it." Fitz said in a soft tone.

" I know but still stinks." Teddy grumbled. Olivia was tearing up because how adorable her brother was being. She and Fitz went over to hug Teddy and Taylor again.

" I love you Teddy Bear, I'll see you in two week. Take care of him Tay." Olivia kissed Teddy on the cheek.

" Ted try not to get in too much trouble in the pentagon." Fitz teased.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and they walked into the airport. Thirty minutes later they boarded their flight. They sat First Class on the Air France airline, that will take them directly to Bora Bora. Olivia didn't like to sit on the window side so she let Fitz have it. By now people knew Olivia were heading vacation because people took pictures of them in the airport or on the plane.

The paparazzi and the public have respected their privacy after the shooting and they were grateful.

" Fitz, thank you." Olivia said out of no where.

" Thank me for what baby?"

" For being you, loving me, and taking us on this trip. It is evident that we need this." Olivia leaned over and kissed Fitz. It wasn't a tongue kiss, but still passionate.

When they pulled back from the kiss Fitz said " Baby you don't ever have to thank me for loving you." Fitz reached over to Olivia and intertwined their hands. They fell into a comfortable silence. This is what love is, being happy around each other without saying anything at time. The rest of the flight the couple talked, laughed, slept, and ate.

Hours later the flight was ready to land and Fitz had to wake up his Livvie. He hate to do it because Olivia looked so cute right now. She was curled up in a ball.

" Livvie, baby wake up. We are landing soon." Fitz shook her gently. Within seconds Olivia woke up.

" Hmmm, Hi"

" Hi."

Olivia and Fitz loved their " High." moments, it was so simple but so much meaning behind it. Olivia reached over, cupped Fitz's face and kissed him. Moments later they were walking out of the terminal and were greeted by the "Four Seasons Hotel" driver. He gathered all of their belonging and drive them to the resort. As the car pulled up Olivia was speechless.

It was a sunny beautiful day. The water was blue and the sand was white. This was heaven on earth. They were greeted by a hotel clerk.

" Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grant." he greets them. Olivia just smirked at Fitz. He always knew how to put a smile on her face.

" I can't wait till when you are actually Mrs. Grant" Fitz leaned down and whispered in Olivia's ear.

" Me neither Mr. Grant." They intertwined hands and followed the bellboy.

When they arrived at their suite Olivia gasped. It was the presidential suite and it was breathtaking. The suite was in the water like the rest of the room, but this one was the biggest and most luxurious. It was built like a Bungalow, but more firm. Walking inside was more breathtaking. The living room area his a glass floor so you can see the blue water and marine life at the bottom.

The kitchen was beautiful with it's stainless steel setting. The bedroom was to die for. It was a queen size bed and had rose petals spread on it. The view was to die for. The doors opened and they faced the beautiful blue water and was informed by the bell boy that they can see the sun rise and set from their bedroom. Walking outside there was a pool, outdoor deck, table for lunch or dinner, and a staircase that leads directly down to the water.

Olivia threw her arms around Fitz and said " Fitz this is absolutely beautiful. Do I even want to know much you're paying a night?"

" Probably not, but when it comes to you money is no problem baby. I am to treat my woman right or she's going to leave my old ass." he teased.

" NEVER. I love you too much. And you're not that old."

" Yeah, yeah, little lady." Olivia punched his arm.

" Ow, baby violence is never the answer." Fitz said with a pout like a 5 year old.

" Your such a child Fitzgerald. What am I gonna do with you?" Olivia laughed as she shook her head.

" I don't know, love me, feed me, never leave me." Fitz sang.

" Oh my god, overgrown manchild." Olivia said under her breath as she began to walk away.

" I heard that."

" I meant you to."

Hearing that Fitz ran after Olivia and tackled her to the bed. He landed on his shoulder and screamed of pain instantly.

" Ahhh, god damn it." Fitz said as he clutched his shoulder with his right hand.

" Baby, what did i tell you about launching yourself at me. Your a built man and your shoulder can't handle your weight. Now did you learn your lesson?" Olivia ran her hand through his hair. Fitz nodded.

" Can I do anything to make it better?" Olivia asked. Fitz smirked and said " Sex." Olivia bursted out laughing. She loved Fitz, he was imperfectly perfect. The laughter quickly died down when Fitz fiercely attacked Olivia's neck. He bit down on her neck hard, there was going to be a huge love bit and Olivia knew it. Then he removed her cloth and his so he can moved down to her breast with Olivia's help.

With his right hand he squeezed her right breast, while he attacked her left with his mouth. Fitz suck, licked, and bit Olivia's breast raw. After he was done she was so sore and raw but loved the feeling. Now he moved down to her womanhood, he took of her underwear and dove in. Feasting on her sweet nectar. It was heavenly. Olivia screamed his name and tried to punch his face away, then pulling him back in.

When Fitz was done Olivia was sweating and panting. " Two can play this game." Olivia thought to herself.

" Fitz, baby lay down on the bed."

Fitz obeyed. She kissed his neck and bit down on it leaving a love bit, just like he did to her. Then placed a kiss over his heart. She loved him so much. Moving further down she stroked his length. He was so big and ready all the time. With no warning she took him in her mouth. Fitz eyes bulged out of his face and groaned.

Olivia took as much of Fitz as she could. She deep throated him, and the rest she ran her hand through his manhood. Fitz put his hand through Olivia's hair and closed his eyes. He was at her mercy. After Olivia was done, Fitz was speechless. Olivia have never gone down on anyone, she felt like it was wrong and dirty. But to her Fitz she didn't feel any of that.

Fitz and Olivia quickly switched positions. Now they were vertical on the bed and he thrusted into Olivia hard. She screamed, but had no time to recover because he gripped the bedpost and started to pound her like an animal. Each thrust got harder, deeper, and longer. Olivia moaned, screamed, and panted. Fitz always knew how to give it 4 mindblowing organism, the couple was spent. Olivia hugged Fitz body, placed a kiss over his heart, wrapped her legs around, and went to sleep.

Like days before Fitz woke up screaming and soaked with sweat. As always Olivia held him and put him back to sleep. When they woke up the next morning Olivia was so sore and her breast were raw. Olivia untangled herself from Fitz as gently as possible and once she got up she felt it. Fitz basically destroyed her last night.

She limped towards their luggage and pulled out one of Fitz's T-shirt. She decided wearing a bra was out of the question. Today was a good day for a lazy day. Olivia walking over to the mirror. Looking at all of her hickeys and hair she thought to herself " Yep, I look like I've been roughly fucked."

Olivia crawled back into bed and rested her head of Fitz's chest. She looked at his tattoo again, they fit him perfectly, all the tattoo screamed Fitz in every way. Edison hated tattoos and said that anyone who has tattoos are low life. Guess the jokes on him because Fitz has lot of tattoos, but he's still a classy and well put together person. Just because a person has tattoos doesn't make them low lives or whatever negative things people say about it.

"Hi." Olivia gasped. She had no clue he was awake.

"Hi."

" Fitz, can we just have a lazy day today?"

" I wouldn't want it any other way, after you wore me out last night" Fitz smirked with his eyes still closed. Olivia laughed and said " I love you."

" I love you more sweet baby."

The couple ordered room service for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They stayed in bed and enjoyed each others company and had multiple rounds of intense love making. The following day they decided to head to the beach. Since Fitz shoulder was hurt, he couldn't tread water in the deep end. When Olivia came out with her Bikini, Fitz almost died. He practically ran over to Olivia and attacked her lip.

" Woah, easy there cowboy. I actually want to get out of the room today." With one final kiss they put their matching Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses on and headed towards the beach. When they arrived it was heavenly. As they prepared themselves to go in the water, Fitz still felt uneasy about his sling. He wanted off but without it his shoulder was throbbing.

Olivia applied sunscreen on Fitz as best and she could, and Fitz did the same. When Fitz was done Olivia opened her eyes and she liked what she saw. The sunscreen made Fitz more sexy. His 8 packs, biceps, and tattoos were glistening. " God you're so beautiful." Olivia said to him. Fitz smirked and said

" Usually it'd say handsome, but from you I'll take anything." He took her hand and they headed in the water.

Fitz and Olivia played in the water, swam a little, and then spent the rest of the day tanning on the beach in each others arms. At one time Olivia laid on top of Fitz and they fell asleep. Around 5 they headed back to their suite. The couple had dinner reservations at a restaurant in the water. After taking a shower together which lead to another round of sex. They were ready to head out.

The couple both wore white. Fitz had on cotton trousers, a cotton button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and sandals. Olivia had on a white sundress and sandals. They headed to dinner and when they arrived heads turned to see the beautiful couple. The in water restaurant was beautiful. The food was perfect, and they two couldn't be happier.

The next few days they explored the island. Went on hicks and visited the botanical gardens. After their dinners they went dancing, though Fitz can use is right he was still a good dancer. The couple was insink. Fitz and Olivia did everything and anything. They sent on a boat tour around Bora Bora and had a romantic dinner on the yacht. Went into town and got silvanears for the team and their family. Wherever they went the two wore white and matched.

Fitz and Olivia got a lot of compliments from people they ran into. Life was amazing. Time passed by so fast that it was now their last night in Bora Bora. After their day at the beach Olivia was tired so she took a nap. While Olivia was napping Fitz got ready to surprise her with a romantic dinner. When Olivia woke up she found hearts leading out to the deck.

On first heard it said 7 reasons why you should dine with me. On the second it said because I love you. Third, you are my girlfriend. Fourth, there is no one else I'd dine with but you. Fifth, you complete me. Sixth, you make me the happiest man alive. Seventh, just hurry up and walk over to me so I can breath again because of how beautiful you are.

Olivia walked out there was Fitz on his knees holding a black box.


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback: 2 days before leaving for Bora Bora

" Baby, where are you and Teddy going for your 'bros night out'?" Olivia asked Fitz as she was reading something from her iPad. Fitz walked into their theater room and leaned down to give Olivia a kiss.

" We haven't decided baby. Why do you want to tag along?"

" No, babe I was just wondering that's all, since you two seem to go to different places every time." she teased.

" Sorry baby it's a bro thing." Fitz smirked.

" I swear you two together is trouble."

" Trouble's my middle name."

" Smart ass" Olivia murmured under her breath.

" Okay that's it little lady." Fitz plotted down next to Olivia and started to tickle her with his right hand.

" Okay, okay I'm sorry, I take it back." Olivia said trying to swat Fitz hand away.

" That's right, one handed and still got some skills." Fitz smirked. Just then Fitz phone started ringing, he answered it and said he'll be right down.

" Is Teddy here already?" Olivia asked with a shock look on her face.

" Yeah...we are kinda going somewhere far today. Baby, don't wait up for me, the drive back is going to be long too." Fitz responded uneasily. Something wasn't right but Olivia decided to let it go, Fitz deserved this night out.

" I love you." Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia.

" I love you too, stay safe, and come back to me."

" Always sweet baby." With that Fitz was out the door.

Fitz hopped into Teddy's Range Rover and put his seatbelt on before he started talking.

" Now what was so important you insisted me, leaving work early, and having my fathers jet flown here?"

" Ted, I want to ask you and your father's permission to marry Livvie." Fitz replied

" YOU WHAT?! Wait I shouldn't be surprised, I knew you were going to have a rock on her hand soon. I do have to ask Fitzy, don't you think it's too soon?"

" Teddy, I love your sister with every bone in me. Getting shot made me realize that life is too short to watch it go by. I know it might seem too soon, but I just want to make Livvie my wife. I want start a family with her, she is my everything."

" Okay Fitz you have my permission." Teddy beemed.

" Thank you little brother."

" Just promise me one thing?"

" Anything."

" Edison broke Livia, I need you to promise me that you will NEVER do that when times get tough. Fight for her when she doesn't want to anymore. And NEVER LET HER GO. In life you only find one person that's it for you and you need to do everything and anything to keep her."

" I promise Teddy, I will NEVER let Livvie go."

" Can we go to New York first, to pick out the ring at Tiffany's, then Vermont?" Fitz asked.

" Sounds good to me man." Teddy responded while driving away. One hour later they were at a private landing strip owned by Pope Oil near NYC. After an half an hour car ride, Teddy and Fitz walked into Tiffany's.

" Welcome to Tiffany's my name is Leo, how my be of your service today?" the salesman greeted the two men smoothly.

" Well Leo my brother here wants to propose to the love of his life." Teddy said as he gripped Fitz shoulders.

" AH!" Fitz flinched as Teddy hurt his shoulder.

" Oh, shit sorry bro, I forgot."

" It's all good." Fitz smiled.

" You must be Mr. Grant?" Leo stated.

" How did you know who I was?" Fitz asked confused.

" You and your girlfriend are one of America's favorite couple, how could we not know you." Fitz chuckled.

" Alright let's get to work, Mr. Grant, Mr. Pope right this way." Leo said as he gestured the two men where to go.

They arrived in the engagement rings sections, and it was filled with beautiful rings.

" Oh, shit this is going to be tough." Teddy whispered.

" No it's not we both know your sister quite well, so it's going to be easy." Fitz said with so much determination in his voice. Walking over to Leo Fitz and Teddy started to look at the rings.

After about 10 minutes Fitz and Teddy had it narrowed down to two rings. The first one was a diamond surrounded banded ring with a 2 carat single diamond which cost $50,000. The second was also a diamond surrounded ring, but the main 2 carat diamond was surrounded by smaller diamonds, this one was $58,000.

" Teddy, I think I'm going to go with the 1st one, because yes they are both beautiful rings, but the first one just screams Livvie." Fitz stated.

" I have to agree, Livia likes simple things not too showey. She hates show off." Teddy nodded.

" Now all I need is her ring size." Leo asked.

" Oh, crap I didn't think of that one." Fitz groaned.

" I got you brother, here's her ring size." Teddy handed over his phone, which contained the ring size that Taylor sent them.

Thirty minutes later they were all cashed out and ready for Vermont. Arriving at the private landing strip and after boarding the plane Teddy started

" Okay bro the easy part is done, now comes the hard part."

" I know, but I am very confident." Fitz responded with a smile. With that they flew to Vermont. Fitz had called his parents and told them to meet him at the Pope's mansion.

It was 8pm when they arrived at Vermont and Neal was there to greet the men.

" Hello, my name is Neal, it's a pleasure to meet you."

" My name is Fitzgerald Grant and no the pleasure's all mine, Livvie have told me so much about you. I am glad she has amazing people like you who took care of her. And for that I want to thank you." Fitz said and he shook Neal's hand firmly.

To say Neal was surprised was an understatement, when he met Edison, that boy had treated him like he wasn't worth the dirt of his shoes. But here is this man standing in front of him, thanking him because he took care of Livia. " Livia finally found the one." Neal thought to himself.

" It was my pleasure, now let's get you back to the house." The three men headed towards the rolls rise.

When the car pulled into the compound Fitz was in awe. He imagined how Livvie looked growing up here. Fitz started to think what if they had a house in Vermont, where them and the kids can come to rewind sometimes. " I want to build Livvie a house in Vermont." Fitz thought to himself. The car came to a stop, and the two men headed into the house.

Fitz and Teddy were told that their parents are in Eli's study. So they headed up that way. They got up to the study and Bella flew into her son's arms.

" Hey...mom it's good to see you too." Fitz said a little surprised.

" Honey we just left not even two days ago." Big Jerry said as he walked up to his son and wife.

" Three, son how are you feeling?"

" I'm feeling great dad."

Fitz walked over to the Pope's.

" Mr. Pope." he said as Fitz shook Eli's hand firmly. Then went over to hug Maya.

" Now, Fitzgerald it's okay to call me Eli."

" With all due respect her, I have too much respect for you and Mrs. Pope to address you by your first names." Fitz responded respectfully.

" Three, why did you have us all gather here?" Big Jerry finally asked.

" Is Livia okay?" Eli said as he got worried a little.

" Mr. Pope, I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Fitz began and the moms gasped. Big Jerry smiled. " She is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry her, treat her like a queen because she deserves nothing less, be the man of her dreams, have a family, and grow old together. I know you might think it's too soon, but it just feels right sir. I almost lost her, i fought so hard to come back to her and now i want her to make an honest man out of me." Fitz said firmly.

Eli was quiet for a while. Fitz was starting to get worried. Then Eli spoke up

" When Olivia told me she was engaged to that no good fuck Edison, I almost had a heart attack, but I didn't stop her because she said she was happy. I knew deep down that he would break her heart, but i couldn't believe it. Then you came along Fitzgerald, and I got my daughter back.

My fearless, fun, bubbly daughter. I was quite because I realized that my baby girl have found the one for her and that she won't be needing me anymore." Eli said quietly.

" Mr. Pope, yes I am the love of Livvie's life, but she'll ALWAYS need her dad. Livvie's not daddy's little girl for nothing. At times you are the only one that can calm her. Trust me when i say she will ALWAYS need you." Fitz said firmly.

After a few minutes Eli intertwined hands with Maya who nodded. So he spoke up " "Fitzgerald, my boy you have Maya and I permission to marry our daughter." That being said the whole room erupted in cheers. Finally after everyone calmed down Bif Jerry asked " Have you picked out a ring Three?"

" Actually I have with Teddy's help, we were in New York City before we came here." Fitz responded.

" Well show us already Fitz." Maya yelled with excitement. Fitz chuckled and pulled the black box out of his pocket. When he opened it up everyone gasped. It was beautiful, simple and elegant, just as Olivia would like it. It was safe to say Teddy and Fitz know Olivia well.

" I'm going to ask her on the last day of our trip, and I was wondering if all of you would like to witness the proposal. I'm sure Livvie would want her parents there." Fitz stated.

" Fitzgerald my boy are you sure, I don't want to intrude." Eli said softly.

" I am 100% positive sir."

" Okay, Maya and I will be there."

" Your mother and I will be there too." Big Jerry and Bella smiled. Fitz finally turned to Teddy.

" Fitz do you even have to ask?" Teddy smirked.

" I love you all, thank you so much. I also want the team to be there too so I'm going to invite them as well. We can all spend the weekend there." Fitz proposed.

" Sounds like a plan." Eli replied. Once everything was taken care of and the team well informed of the plan. Fitz and Teddy flew back to DC.

Fitz did invite Jake, but he rudely declined again.

Meanwhile in Jake's apartment in DC, Jake was freaking out. " NO, I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN. I PROMISED MYSELF FITZGERALD GRANT WILL NOT GET THE GIRL THIS TIME. IT'S TIME I CAME UP WITH A PLAN TO RUIN THEM FOR GOOD, WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL, PLUS A LITTLE TWEAK TO THE TRUTH SHOULD DO IT." Jake yelled out to himself. He decided that he would play supportive friend, get closer to LIv, and then drop the bomb on Fitz.

Fitz got dropped off in front of the apartment around 2:30 in the morning. When he walked into the apartment, Fitz saw the most adorable scene. Olivia was curled up in his chair and his blanket. He wanted to pick her up so bad and take her to bed, but he couldn't. Not having the heart to wake his Livvie up, Fitz quickly went and hid the ring and returned to sleep on the couch next to Olivia.

End of Flashback.

" Olivia Pope, you are the lost of my life. You make me the happiest man alive. I am so lucky to have love me. You are an amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, and the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. You own me, you control me, i belong to you. I cannot breath without you, so help me breath by saying yes to being my wife, because Livvie there's nothing more I want them to marry you, and start our family. So please make an honest man out of me" Fitz said with tears streaming down his face.

Olivia was crying as well. She walked over to Fitz, speechless and unable to saying anything Olivia frantically nodded her head.

" Yes, you'll marry me?" Fitz asked excitedly. Being able to speak again Olivia yelled

" YES, YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" Fitz scooped her up in his right arm and spun her around.

After Fitz stopped spinning her Olivia realized that there was people around them. It was her family and the team who was also family. They all were cheering and clapping.

" You haven't sealed the deal yet." Teddy teased.

" Oh right." Fitz got down to his knees again and slipped the ring onto Olivia's ring finger. Olivia pulled Fitz up for a long kiss, and everything.

" Okay Fitzgerald once you're done eating my daughter face, we can all go to dinner." Eli teased. Finally pulling back, Fitz responded shyly " Sorry sir, we just got carried away."

" Yeah, yeah."

Olivia and the time spun over how beautiful the ring was and they headed down to dinner.

All throughout dinner Fitz and Olivia had their hands intertwined. After a few minutes Fitz would kiss her hand where the ring was located. Or he would just kiss her on the lips. Everyone was happy. The conversation was lively as usual and they all were just a family. People in the restaurant was in awe. By now the news has spread all over social media that America's favorite couple was not engaged.

Olivia posted her favorite picture of the night on twitter, where Fitz had picked her up again, and she was cupping his face. The engagement ring was very evident. She captioned it " So blessed to be calling this amazing man my husband soon. I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

The next morning the group headed to Eli's yacht to spend the day at sea. Olivia and Fitz was in their own world. The couple was attached hip to hip, and everyone could tell they were inseparable. Eli was so happy to see his little girl so happy and content. He realized that it was Fitzgerald who really saved his daughter and loved her for her not anyone else.

The group had so much fun , before they knew it, came the time to head back to DC. Once everyone was on Eli's jet, they headed back to DC. In the bedroom of the plane, after joining the mile high club Fitz and Olivia fell asleep in each others arms. The plane landed and everyone headed their separate ways. Teddy and Taylor decided they didn't want to head home, so they decided to crash at Fitz and Olivia's.

The four of them talked for a while before they headed over to the theater room, put in a movie and fell asleep 5 minutes into it. The only one awake was Fitz. If someone told him 3 months ago that he would be engaged to this beautiful woman in his arms he would have laughed has ass off. But here they are now. Happy, safe and alive. Life couldn't be better.


	14. Chapter 14

" NOOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. NOOOOOOOOO. AHHHHHHHH…. PLEASEEEE NOOOO DON'T PLEASE….AHHHHH" Fitz screams as Olivia, Teddy, and Taylor is trying to shake him awake.

" Fitz, baby wake up it's okay, open your eyes. I'm right here." Olivia continues shaking him. Finally Fitz eyes open wide and his eyes are full of tears.

Olivia heart breaks just looking at the state they are in. It's only been hours since they got back from Bora Bora, and sleeping peacefully in the theater room, until Fitz started to scream. It was like this during their vacation, but tonight was the worst.

" Livvie…." Fitz whispers, he was like a little kid who just woke up from his worst nightmare. He instantly wraps his right arm around her and rest his head over her heart.

Realizing that they needed to be alone, Olivia gestures to Teddy and Taylor that she's going to take Fitz into their bedroom.

" Fitz, baby we are going to walk to our bedroom okay?" Olivia ask hesitantly. Fitz still in tears nods. With that she stands up and hold her hand out fro Fitz. He immediately pulls Olivia into his body into his side and slowly head towards their bedroom.

When they reach the bedroom Olivia lay down first and then open her arms out for Fitz. He slowly climbs into bed and start to say

" Livvie, I have too much baggages with me. You deserve so much better. I can't….I can't be the man that makes you happy…..I make you sad. I am broken…..You would be better without me…...but I'm too selfish to let you go. Please don't ever leave me….."

" Fitz, I wouldn't have yes to your proposal if I wasn't all in. I love you and I will NEVER stop fighting for you or us."

" You promise….?" Olivia holds up her left hand and says " I promise, Forever and Always handsome."

" I love you so much." Fitz says almost like a prayer.

" I love you more." With that he lays his head over her heart and tangles himself to her in order to fall asleep.

Back in the theater room Teddy and Taylor were instantly worried about Fitz.

" Livia said something about him having nightmares, but not as bad as this T( which was what Teddy called Taylor, since they were in middle school). We literally had to shake him awake for 5 minutes. I'm worried babe." Teddy said in a small voice. Knowing that seeing someone who Teddy considered as his brother in pain like that killed him, Taylor went over to him and hugged him.

" I know I am worried too Ted, but you know I'm relieved that Fitz has someone like Olivia to take good care of him." Taylor responds.

" I'm glad it's my sister. She has one of the biggest hearts and will do anything for Fitz. I guess I just got scared because I'm always used to seeing Fitz being everyone's rock and a strong person. T, you don't think he had P…" Teddy was about to finish his sentence when Taylor interrupts him.

" PTSD…...I had that thought when Olivia first told me about his nightmares, but tonight just proved all of my suspicions Ted…."

" If that asshole Edison was still alive I would shoot him one of my F-18 booms over and over again. I hate that Fitz is in this state because of him."

" I really do think that Fitz should seek professional help ASAP, David Rosen would be perfect for him."

" I'll talk to Olivia about it T, but for now can we just get some sleep because we have to be at work at 08:00 hundred hours."

" Theodore Emerson Pope, did you just use military time with me when we are not at work?" Taylor teases.

" Sorry T it just slipped. Okay let's cuddle and fall asleep because I'm pretty sure sex is out of the question."

" Oh my God. Okay goodnight Teddy." The couple turned the lamp off and went to bed.

Olivia opens her eyes and see's that like before Fitz tangled up to her sleeping. But this time he wasn't peaceful, he's tense and just sad. She haven't seen him sleep peacefully since the night before the shooting. Remembering that she has Teddy and Taylor staying the night she slowly untangles herself from Fitz and he grumbles but does not wake up.

When she reached the kitchen she see's Teddy and Taylor in tip top crisps uniform already.

" Morning, wow I'll never get over the fact that you guys are always ready in apple pie uniform in the mornings. Do you guys wants some breakfast" Olivia says sleepily. Until she realizes that there's two plates filled of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes.

" Morning sis, we cooked for you guys, and pending on last night we didn't know if you guys were going to be up…."

" Liv…..we need to talk about Fitz…..Teddy and I both think he has a form of PTSD…..I know you think it's only common with soldiers, but Fitz have been through a lot and I think he should see a therapist. Here." Taylor hands Olivia a business card.

" He's the best in the business, his name is David Rosen. He's really good Liv and I think David will really help Fitz." Taylor finishes with worried eyes.

" Yeah sis what I saw last night scared me, he didn't wake up for a while. What if….What if he hurts you…..?" Teddy said as he rubs his neck uneasily.

" Teddy, Fitz will NEVER physically hurt me." Olivia says as she wipes a tear away. Teddy instantly walks over to his sister and hugs her. Then Olivia breaks down into sobbs.

" I'm trying my best to be strong for him Ted, but I'm failing, I feel so weak and I don't know how to help him…." Olivia cries even harder.

" Heyyy….stop you are helping him by just being by his side. Don't ever leave him okay." Teddy replies.

" I can't tell him about that night Teddy…."

" Before I wanted you to tell him, but seeing the states that he's in why don't you wait till he's better and then tell him. I'm sure he'll understand, plus i was there to st….." Teddy stops talking as he see's Fitz walking towards them.

" Morning everyone." Fitz said adorably as he looks like one of the puppies on youtube trying to wake up. Olivia walks over to Fitz pecks him on the lips, but when he hardly kissed her back she knew something was up.

" Okay, well thanks for letting us crash here. I we don;t leave now, we'll be late and the military does not do late." Taylor says as he pushes Teddy out the apartment. She sensed that the couple had a lot of things to sort out.

As soon as Fitz hears the door close he began

" You left." his tone icy.

" Yeah baby we had guest so I thought it'd be rude to not get up and make them breakfast. Why the sore mood?" Olivia ask not knowing why Fitz is in a bad mood.

" You could have woken me up." Fitz hissed.

" I'm sorry, you had a rough night and I just thought you needed some sleep…" Olivia said in a soft voice.

" What are you ashamed of me now that your brother and his girlfriend have seen me at my worst. Do you see me as a monster now.." Fitz spat with an icy tone.

" Okay Fitz I don't know what's gotten into you , but I'm going into the study to let you cool off because right now you are treating me like your enemy, when I've been your cheerleader ever since you've been discharged from the hospital" Olivia said in a harsh tone because she was starting to get fed up with Fitz attitude.

" I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BE MY CHEERLEADER, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Fitz yelled. Olivia raised her eyes and shook her head and walked into their study. She locked the doors, and shank down to the floor and cried. Fitz's words hurt her so badly. Afters hours of crying Olivia falls asleep curled up in a ball.

Fitz on the other hand was feeling so shitty about himself he just wanted to punch himself in the face. He realized that him attacking Olivia was so out of line he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. Then he remembered Big Jerry's word.

" Times will get tough Three, don't push the best thing that ever happened to you away…"

Olivia wakes up from the sound of her phone ringing. It was her father. She had a splitting headache and her voice was raspy from crying too much.

" Hello.." Olivia whispers.

" Livia, sweetheart, is everything okay? Talk to daddy." Eli asked worriedly.

" Fitz and I had a fight….." Olivia responded sadly.

" Oh sweetheart, what happened. We just got back from an amazing trip." Eli stated.

" This morning I left him in bed to go make breakfast for Teddy and Tay and I don't know he was just in a sour mood and flipped out." Olivia began. After she was done explaining the whole fight Eli was quite.

" Livia, I'm not trying to justify what he did, but the boy is going through a lot, and he will try to push you away because he thinks he's doing you a favor. Don't let him push you away, fight for him, because right now he doesn't have the strength to baby girl.

I did the same thing to your mom, and I'm just glad she took me back. Fitzgerald is a great man, and he just needs some guidance right now, some professional guidance."

" I know daddy, he's need to see a professional fast, because I can't continue to be his punching bag." Olivia responds sadly.

" I know baby girl, I know. Tell him that, assure him that you aren't going anywhere."

" I love you so much daddy."

" I love you more princess. Send Fitz my love.:

" I will. Will you for mom?"

" Of course, bye pumpkin."

" Bye daddy." The two hang up the phone.

After some thinking Olivia opens the study door. There was Fitz on his knees holding up roses and a sign that says " Will you forgive your jerk fiance?".

" Livvie, I am so sorry. I was upset because of the nightmares and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that. I DO NEED YOU, YOU ARE MY CHEERLEADER. I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I AM SO SORRY I SAID ALL THOSE THINGS TO YOU." Fitz says with so much vulnerability in his voice.

" Fitz, I'm not going to lie your words hurt, but I had a talk with my dad and you know what I think? I think that you are trying to push me away, that you feel like you are doing us a favor by pushing me away. Well baby I'm not going anywhere, because when you love someone you fight for them. I love love all of YOU, for goodness and your flaws. You are everything I ever wanted and I'm not going to let anything ruin us, because baby what we have is something special that it's hard to find." Olivia responds.

With those words being said Fitz attack Olivia mouth and kisses her. They both let out a sigh, they both needed this. The couple made love on the floor for hours before, getting up to clean up. After they are done cleaning up and cuddling in the theater room Olivia spoke up

" Baby, you need to seek professional help, I can only go so far. Here, Taylor gave me a card of a therapist, he's the best in the business."

" Okay anything for you Livvie." Fitz replies and kisses Olivia. He picks up his phone and calls David's office. A while later he was all set, Fitz would start seeing him twice a week. He starts tomorrow. One session by himself, the other Olivia would join him.

Olivia was just glad she go her fun, bubbly, energetic, idealistic, and handsome fiance back. Later on that day the team, Teddy and Taylor all called to check up on the couple. They informed them that everything was okay. Deciding that they didn't wanted to cook, the couple headed out for dinner.

The two stepped out and Olivia was wearing ripped dark skinny jeans rolled up to her ankle, a baggy sweater type long sleeve button down that was coffee colored, and laced white sandals. Fitz had on light jeans then Olivia, they were rolled up to the top of his grey desert boots he was wearing, and a white V-neck light sweater with nothing underneath it.

They got into the car and drove to their favorite little place off the harbor called " Pearl Street grill." It was an outside/ inside bar and restaurant that had a great view of the water. Fitz and Olivia had an amazing dinner just being around each other. That's the good thing about them, they couldn't be mad at each other for long. Their love was that strong and powerful.

When Fitz and Olivia got home, got changed and just decided to lay in bed in each others arms. Olivia walked into the bedroom and saw how adorable Fitz looked with his reading glass hanging low on his nose and shirtless reading something on his iPad. Olivia grabs her book and snuggles next to her man. She reaches up and takes Fitz reading glasses and put it on for herself.

" Young lady, don't you have reading glasses of your own." Fitz teased.

" Why would I need them when I got yours, old man." Olivia teased right back.

" You little…" Fitz tickles Olivia side.

" Ahhhh, Fitz stop.." Olivia says laughing.

" Take it back."

" Okay, okay you're not an old man, but your my old man."

" Oh my god." Fitz laughs as he shakes his head.

" I love you Fitz." Olivia said seriously.

" And I love you more baby, thank you for forgiving me. I...don't…" Olivia puts her finger against Fitz lips.

" Hey it's okay the past is in the past, let's live in the now. Let's… just be here. Okay?"

" Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

" What brings you here today?" David asked Fitz. This was the first session Fitz had with David he was very nervous. Fitz just came from physical therapy for this shoulder, which is in worse shape than he thought. It was evident that he would not be able to use his shoulder for a while.

" Look David I just wanted to apologize before hand." Fitz sighs before he continues " I've never had to talk about my problems to a stranger before."

" That is completely normal Fitz, you've been through a lot."

" I'm doing this for my fiance, because she deserves the best and I feel as if I can't give that to her anymore." As Fitz was speaking David could see that Fitz was afraid, it showed it in his eyes. There was also something he wasn't telling David.

" You know what I'm observing? I'm observing a man that haven't gotten more than 3 hours of sleep a night, a man who is afraid to loose something, and who is haunted by something." David told Fitz.

" How did you know I was getting about 3 hours of sleep?" Fitz questioned.

" I can just tell by your eyes, and body language." David responded. Fitz gave David a small smile.

" Tell me Fitz do you have nightmares?" As David asked the question he saw that Fitz had flinched, he had hit the jackpot.

" Oops would you look at the time, I better get going. Have a nice day." Fitz said as he rushed out of David's office.

When he finally got outside Fitz instantly let out a huge breath as he saw his Livvie waiting for him. Every time he landed his eyes on her she always manage to take his breath away. It was now September so the summer heat was finally dying down and Fitz couldn't be any happier. The hot weather made his shoulder swell up more and uncomfortable. When Fitz reached her Benz he quickly hopped in.

" Hey baby." Fitz said as he leaned down to kiss his beautiful fiance.

" Hey handsome, how did therapy go? You're out early." Olivia replied when the kiss was over.

" It went great, he let me out early." Fitz felt terrible lying to Olivia but she's been through enough and he didn't want to cause her more pain.

" That's great baby, let's go for a walk on the labor."

" Sounds good to me beautiful."

" You spoil me with these compliment." Olivia laughed.

" It's because you are so beautiful, everytime I see you I have to tell you baby." Fitz respond honestly.

" Awww baby, that was so sweet."

" Only for you my Livvie." With that they headed down to the harbor.

With the summer heat dying down Olivia had on a light sweater, black skinny jeans, and white sperrys. Fitz just stuck with jeans, a V-neck sweater with no T-shirt underneath, and sperrys.

Walking out to the harbor from their car Fitz spoke up

" Livvie, why don't we get something to eat while we're down here?"

" Let's do it, I'm craving French Fries anyway." The couple intertwined hands and headed towards a small restaurant called "The Hatch." Olivia got a large order of French Fries, 2 hot dogs, and a large milkshake.

It still amazed how his fiance could have such a huge appetite and still be so tiny. Fitz ordered a medium French Fries, bacon cheese burger, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. As they got their food they sat down at one of the picnic tables and dug in. While they were eating Olivia had to address the elephant in the room.

" Fitz…..baby we are returning to work on Monday…...Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

Fitz sighed. He knew this moment was coming. Fitz knew he can't hide from their fears, but there is no way he'll be able to step foot in his office soon.

" Livvie….. I feel like I'm ready, but could we possibly….? You know what nevermind it's stupid…" Fitz said nervously.

" Hey….what's wrong? Tell me." Olivia asked softly, but firmly.

" Can we….um...can we possibly switch….offices. I know you gave that up for me but I just can't…..not yet." Fitz rambled.

" Oh baby after what you've been through do you really think I would allow you to go back into your office?" Olivia said softly as she cupped his face.

" I don't know baby, I felt bad that you gave up that office for me, and..and I'm sorry." Fitz dropped his head.

" Fitz, baby...look at me." Still Fitz didn't look up.

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Look. At. Me." Olivia said again but firmly. Fitz looked into Olivia's eyes.

" There you are. I was trying to say is that the team and I have made some changes Andrew and Mellie will take your office. You will move into my current one and I'll take their office.

" Baby, you did all this for me?" Fitz asked in a shocked voice.

" Fitz I love you and I would go to the ends of the earth for you. So to answer your question yes I did." Fitz got up from his seat and kissed Olivia passionately.

After they finished their dinner Fitz and Olivia got ice cream and walked on the harbor. They intertwined their hands and fell into a comfortable. The sun was just setting so when they got to the end of the trail. Fitz wrapped his right hand around Olivia's waist from behind and rested his chin on her head. Olivia loved it when Fitz hugged from from behind.

Being in Fitz's arms made her feel so safe. Olivia leaned into Fitz's chest and watched the sun go down. After watching the sunset the couple headed back home. Once they arrived they made love to early morning, Olivia was tired so she fell asleep right after their lovemaking session. Fitz was afraid to go to sleep because that mean more nightmares. So to pass the time he went running on the treadmill.

He was still wearing his sling, and he haven't been cleared to physical activity but Fitz could care less. Once he was done running and showered, Fitz slipped back into bed. He pulled Olivia into his arms and was wide awake. Fitz was scared to close his eyes. When Olivia woke up she was surprised that Fitz had not woken her up from a nightmare. " Maybe David Rosen is really helping Fitz." she thought to herself.

What Olivia didn't know was that Fitz was pretending to be sleeping. Olivia's been through so much because of him and she didn't need anymore. The rest of the day goes smooth and the couple decided that Fitz would do therapy alone for now, and Olivia join them later. He was sitting in David's office again and David spoke up

" Fitz did you get any sleep last night?" Fitz was quiet for a while then in a small voice he answered

" No."

" And why didn't you get any sleep?" David questioned again.

" I don't know, I just have a lot on my mind….."

" Are you sure about that?"

" DAMN it David what's with 20 questions?" Fitz snapped.

" Fitz, I'm trying to help you so you can finally move past this. I believe you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Fitz you were shot twice, that's a lot for a person. I know what you're thinking only soldiers go through this but PTSD does not discriminate."

" I'm sorry David, I know I'm not the easiest. I just don't want Livvie to worry." Fitz sighed.

" I know you don't but Fitz lying to her will hurt her more."

" It's just that she's been through so much…."

" So have you. I want you to be honest with her okay?"

" Okay i can do that."

" Tell me about your nightmares." Fitz was quiet for a while then he started

" It's different every night. Some nights Edison is forcing me to pick between Teddy and Olivia. The others he's ripping her from my arms. The most frequent one is where we are lying on the beach, and then all of a sudden it becomes dark and some man in a black robe with a hood always takes her away."

" Those are horrible nightmares Fitz. What i want you to do is meditate before you go to bed. Think about good memories before you go to bed maybe that'll help." David suggest.

" Thanks David, I'll see you next week."

That night Fitz tried to do what David said and went to sleep. He again woke up screaming but this nightmare was better than the others.

The days passed and before they know it it's Monday morning. The couple got dressed and headed to PGA. When they arrived they the team was already there.

" Morning guys." Olivia greeted the team. They all went around and gave each other hugs and together headed into the office. As they walked the office looked newly renovated. Eli replaced all of the furniture and the scenery.

He also had an extra team of security team added on to the office, because Eli had a strange feeling about this Jake character. Fitz didn't want to leave Olivia's side so the couple retreated into her new office. Olivia held Fitz hand tight because she knew it was especially hard for him. Once in her office she spoke up

" Fitz, baby how are you doing? Are you okay? Do you want to leave?"

" No, baby I'm okay, I this is necessary for us to move forward." Fitz replied.

Olivia had Tom and Lauren issue a press release about PGA open for business again. Soon enough the phones started ringing. By Tuesday almost everyone was working on cases. Fitz, Olivia, Mellie, and Andrew was handling a situation involving a girl who was working for a senator who she claims that her baby is his. Steven, Abby, Huck, Harrison, and Quinn were digging information on the senator.

Hollis and Verna were working on cases on their own. By the second week everything was back to normal. Fitz have been improving with David. He still had nightmares but not as violent as the one before. As the days passed Olivia and Fitz got closer and closer. They've decided they wanted a spring wedding so it was decided that the wedding would be on April.

It was the beginning of October, on a Saturday night and Fitz and Olivia were lying on their bed reading/ cuddling when Olivia rushed to the bathroom with her hands covering her mouth. It was stranger because she did that earlier that morning as well.


	16. Chapter 16

" Hey, man is Livia throwing up?" Teddy asked with a concerned voice. As he called Fitz when Taylor was throwing up constantly.

" Yeah, she is why?" Fitz responded.

" T, throwing up as well."

" It's either they are both pregnant or they have food poisoning. They had girls night out the night before and had Chinese food."

" I hope it's choice A. I can't wait to have kids with Livvie man. So when are you going to propose to Taylor, Teddy?"

" At christmas, we are both granted permission to be off for the holiday so I plan to do it then."

" Well she's one lucky gal, I'm proud of you bud."

" Thank bro, I hope Livia feels better."

" Thanks Ted. I do too." With that the two men hung up their phone.

Fitz sighed as he walked into the bathroom and to see that Olivia breathed heavily leaning her head against the shower door. He hated seeing his Livvie in any pain.

" Livvie, baby I'm going to make you some soup." Fitz bend down and kissed Olivia.

" No, Fitz it's okay. It's just going to come back up anyway.

" But, baby you need to eat." Fitz replied with concern in his voice. " We need to get you to the doctors."

" Fitz, honey it's just food poisoning. I know you'd hope for something else, but right now could you just hold me." Olivia asked. Fitz couldn't say no to that face so he pulled Olivia to his side and held her in the bathroom. Moments later she threw up again. Sunday morning Olivia and Fitz went into the doctors office. Olivia felt better, but Fitz insisted that she see a doctor.

" Hello, Olivia my name is Dr. Walker, what brings you in today?" Dr. Walker asked.

" Well doctor my friend Taylor and I had a girls night out on Friday and Saturday morning i threw up, but I was fine later. Until last night I started to have it bad."

After performing a couple more test on Olivia Dr. Walker confirmed that she had food poisoning, but sent blood work to make sure everything was okay. In the drive back Olivia noticed that Fitz was quite. Arriving in their apartment.

" A penny for your thoughts baby." Olivia said as she sat down next to Fitz in the theater room.

" I….I just…." Fitz was about to continue when Olivia cut in.

" That I was pregnant?" Fitz let out a sigh and nodded.

" I know how much you want to be a daddy, but we both know bringing a baby into this world right now is not a good idea. I want you to be ready for him or her. I want you to be better mentally and physically before we could have a little one okay?" Olivia said in a soft voice.

" I know baby, that's why I'm trying my hardest. David's really helping. I just hoped you were pregnant that's all." The rest of the day Fitz took care of Olivia and the couple just watched movies and cuddled.

Finally on Wednesday Olivia and Taylor were able to return to work. It was Wednesday afternoon Fitz and Steven had to step out because of the case they were working on and Jake came into her Olivia's office.

" Hey, Liv." he smiled.

" Um hey Jake…." Olivia responded hesitantly.

" You busy? You look a little distrot."

" Yeah, I'm fine. I think Hollis and Verna might retire and that's a huge blow to our team." Olivia sighed.

" Where did you hear that Liv?" Jake asked.

" I overheard them talking, coming in."

" Olivia have you ever thought of expanding our firm. We are the #1 law and fixing firm in D.C. We have the name and the clients to expand. Plus with The Doyle's retirement it would be a perfect idea." Jake suggested.

" I don't know Jake I'll have to talk it over with Fitz." Olivia replied.

" Just think about it." Jake said as he walked out with a smirk on his face.

Later on Olivia texted Fitz to bring her back French Fries and a Milk Shake. She had no idea why she was craving them, but she needed them now. The rest of the week was really busy, so Olivia missed her follow up appointment.

On Friday morning the team was having a meeting and Hollis and Verna stood up. Hollis took Verna and started to speak.

" When I say I love you all, I mean it. With careful consideration of my wife and I we have decided we are going to retire." Everyone was shocked expect Olivia and Jake.

" Now that does not mean we won't be around for council. If any of you guys need help we are only a phone call away. Plus I don't think this old hang can be away from the office that much." Verna chimed in as she pointed to Hollis. Everyone laughed.

Fitz went over to Hollis and Verna and hugged them.

" I just wanted to thank you guys for all the work you put in for me and later on Livvie. Sure I can't do anything to change your mind?" Fitz asked.

" NOPE." Both Hollis and Verna replied.

" It was worth a try." The remainder of the time the team consulted Hollis and Verna.

Olivia and Fitz decided to go lunch. After being seated at the restaurant Olivia started. " Fitz, baby with Hollis and Verna announcement….I was thinking maybe we should expand our firm?" Olivia asked hesitantly. Fitz was quiet for a while.

" I'm not saying it's bad idea, but just not right now."

" But…"

" Not. Right. Now. baby, okay"

" Okay." Olivia sighed. Knowing not to press further Olivia just dropped the subject. Coming back from their lunch Olivia and Fitz were laughing as they walked in when Olivia saw someone whom she haven't seen in ages.

" OH MY GOD PEETE!" Olivia yelled and she ran to Peter.

" LIVIA!" Peter screamed back excitedly. When Olivia reached him, Peter picked her up and spun her around. Fitz was caught off guard by this. He know who this was but why was he all up on his Livvie like that. Fitz thought to himself.

" PETER ANTHONY CALDWELL, PUT ME DOWN!" Olivia demanded as they both laughed.

" Sorry Livia I just got carried away." Fitz went over to Olivia and wrapped his hand possessively around Olivia's waist. Then he cleared his throat.

" Oh sorry baby. Fitz, this is Senator Peter Caldwell. He was my best friend when i was growing up in Vermont.

" Up until college, because I went to Stanford and Livia went to Harvard."

" Yeah, it's all your fault Peete." Olivia playfully nudged him.

" So what brings you in Peter." Fitz said it was evident that he was not pleased how comfortable his fiance was being with Senator Caldwell.

" It's Will, he wanted to run for North Carolina's governor, but he's single. So he needs a wife." Peter replied.

" We do that here?" Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear.

" Oh man I always thought Will would have settled down by now. Speaking of settling down, why are you still single?" Olivia asked.

" Let's just say there's someone who got away." Peter replied. The rest of the day Olivia and Peter spent catching up, and Fitz was in a sour mood. Everyone in the office told Olivia to avoid Fitz, and that he's in a really bad mood.

" Hey, baby you okay." Olivia said as he walked into his office and kissed him on the lips. When she barely got a response she knew he was definitely pissed.

" Fitz, what's wrong?"

" What wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong is that my fiance was all over her former best friend, that's what's wrong?" Fitz nearly yelled.

" Oh baby I want you to know that you are the only man I am in LOVE with. That the women I am today is because of you. You are the only man that can make me feel alive, wanted, beautiful, and loved. I love you and only you. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

" I have everything to be worried about I have a beautiful fiance." Fitz lightened up.

" Can I do anything to make you feel better baby?"

" Hmmmm, I can think of one thing…." Fitz smirked.

" OH MY GOD FITZGERALD. Is sex always on your mind?" Olivia asked while she laughed.

" When it comes to you yes." Fitz smiled.

The next day Olivia headed back into Dr. Walker's office, he lab results came back earlier, but the firm had so many clients, so she made an appointment for Saturday. Fitz wanted to come but, he had an extra session with David. Also because Olivia didn't think she would receive major news.

" Olivia, how are you today?" Dr. Walker asked as he walked into the room.

" I'm good how are you doctor?" Olivia replied.

" I'm great thank you for asking. I have some amazing news for you. Olivia you're pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

" I'm what?" Olivia asked Dr. Walker again.

" You're pregnant Olivia." Dr. Walker states again.

" How far am I?" Olivia asked as tears coming down her face.

" You're about a month long. I'm going to prescribe you some vitmans for the baby."

" But I'm on the pill."

" Yes, but they are not 100% effective."

" I've consumed some alcohol thought this month, effect the baby at all?"

" No, not really. As long as you stop drinking now." . After she finished up with Dr. Walker, Olivia drove straight to Teddy and Taylor's appartment. When she arrived Olivia banged on the door.

" Hey, sis come in." Teddy greeted, then he saw the state his sister was in and instantly got worried. Teddy pulled Olivia in for a hug and the two stayed like that for a while. Taylor senseing that somthing was wrong made some tea for Olivia. After Olivia calmed down, Teddy slowly walked Olivia to the couch.

" Now tell me what's wrong sis." Teddy pleeded.

" Teddy….I'm….I'm…."

" OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Teddy boomed excitly. Olivia nodded.

" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! LIV CONGRATS!" Taylor jumped.

" Why do you look so sad sis?" Teddy was confused he thought Olivia would be happy at that news. Then again she haven't told Fitz about that night so he could understand why she was hesitant.

" I don't know Teddy. Do you think Fitz would be happy with me having a baby right now. I mean he's still mentally and physically recovering from the shooting. His shoulder is just a mess and he gets very frustrated. It has been amlost three months and he still have to wear his sling. I guess I'm worried how he'll take it and…" Olivia was scared for many reasons. The main reason was that night at the hospital.

" Sis you gotta tell him about what happened with Jake…." Teddy pleaded.

" No, I can't tell him. It will change him. It will break him Teddy, and it's not only me to think about anymore." Olivia said as she placed her hand on her belly. She is still in shock that a little one was growing inside her stomach. A child that was made with love from her and Fitz. Olivia thought about what he or she would look like. Rather the child will have Fitz eyes, her hair, and rather its a boy or a girl.

" Hello, earth to Olivia." Teddy said as he waved his hands infront of Olivia.

" Sorry Ted, I zoned out.." Olivia sighed.

" Sis, if he really loves you he will forgive you."

" I want to tell Fitz about the baby on his birthday. It's next month and it would be a great birthday present."

" Olivia….." Teddy sighed. He knew if Olivia did tell him and hears it from Jake, Fitz would not be that forgiving.

" Teddy, no later. Okay?" Olivia pleeded.

" Okay sis." Teddy gave up.

Deciding to break the tension. Taylor started to talk

" So Liv what geneder do you wan this the baby to be?" she asked cheerfully.

Just as Olivia was about to head home she got a phone call from Peter.

" Hey Liv! You want to grab some coffee?" Peter asked hopefull.

" I don't know Peete…" Olivia responded hesitatly.

" Oh come on Liv like old times sake."

" Fine, where?" Olivia finally caved.

" How about Sweetness 7. It's small and less public. We wouldn't want the American people to think the wrong way about DC best fixer and Senator having coffee together." Peter teased.

" Oh my god you're so weird. Okay see you in a few." Olivia said she as she hung up the bluetooth call from her steering wheel. Fifteen minutes later Olivia arrived in a small cafe. Peter was waiting for her in front of the entrance. When he saw Olivia he smiled brightly.

" Hey Livia!" Peter basically yelled as he gave Olivia a bear hug.

" Hey Pete." Olivia returned the hug. The two walk inside the cafe and ordered their drinks.

" So Liv how've you been?" Peter asked.

" I've been good! Work is crazy as usual."

" Speaking of work, where are with Will's situation?"

" We found some suitable ladies, he'll see them on Monday."

" Wow thanks Livia! You're the best." Peter said as he bore into Olivia's eyes.

" So how did you meet Fitz?" Peter decided to break the awkward silence.

" Our firms merged and here we are." Olivia responded.

" Do you love him?"

" With all my heart." Olivia replied proudly.

" How about you? Any lucky ladies?"

" Let's just say it's the one who got away."

" Aww, I hope you guys find back to each other."

" Me too." Peter sighed.

Olivia got home about 5 in the evening after she had coffee with Peter to catch up and to help Will. Walking in she saw Fitz asleep on the couch with his reading glasses low on his nose, and files around the cough. Olivia smiled at the sight. She loved seeing her Fitz so at peace. David Rosen was a god send to Fitz. He has improved so much. The nightmares were only 1 or 2 nights now as most now.

Olivia slowly walked over to Fitz. Put his files away and carefully rubbed his chest.

" Fitz, baby wake up." Olivia said softly. Fitz looked so adorable trying to wake up.

" Hmmmm, where have you been Livvie? What did Dr. Waler say?" Fitz asked groggily. He have been waiting for her all day.

" I was with Teddy and Taylor, we just lost track of time. And he said everything looked good" Olivia decided not to include the part where she had coffee with Peter because Fitz was already insecure when it came to Peter, and didn't want to worry him.

" What would you like for dinner baby?" Olivia asked.

" Could you possibly make me lasiana?" Fitz asked hopefully.

" A wise man once said to me give the person you love what ever he wants. So lasiana it is." Olivia says proudly. Fitz just laughed because he felt like the luckiest man alive. He was recovering slowly but something is better than nothing and he had the love of his life by this side.

The couple got to the kitchen and got all the ingredients out. They put on Imagine Dragon playlist and started cooking. Just as dinner was about to be finished Fitz had sauce on the edge of his lips and Olivia wiped it off. One thing led to another and the couple found themselves hurriedly removing each others cloth. Fitz started to kiss Olivia neck and slowly moved towards her center.

Olivia was dripping of anticipation. Fitz dove right in. He licked, sucked, and tongue fucked his woman. After her first organism he added two fingers and Olivia moaned like crazy. As his licks quickened so did his fingers pumping his fingers. Moments later Olivia second organism hit, and it hit her hard. Sensing that Olivia was ready for him. Fitz took his hard member and plunged into Olivia.

It was fast paced and rough. Fitzz had lost all control and had no mercy on Olivia tonight.

" Tell" pound. " Me." Pound. " Who's." pound. " Pussy" pound. " This. is" pound pound. Olivia could thinking straight at the moment, he man was pleasing her in every way possible.

" Answer me." Fitz growled.

" Your….it's all yours." Olivia said slowly. Her brain had turned into mush a long time ago.

With a few more thrust the couple came together. Fitz picked Olivia up and walked them to the bedroom, because Olivia couldn't walk. He'd fucked her that good. The two got into bed, into their spooning position, and fell asleep. In the morning Olivia rushed into the bedroom. Her morning sickness was bad and Olivia had no idea how she was going to hide this from Fitz for a month.

Fitz was still asleep when Olivia slowly slide back into his embrace. Fitz stirred and placed his hand on to her stomach like he always did from behind. This time it was different. Their child was growing in there, and she couldn't wait to tell Fitz. A couple hours later the two woke up.

" Morning Sleeping beauty." Fitz said as he leaned down to kiss Olivia.

" Morning baby." Olivia replied when the kiss ended.

" What do you want to do today?" Fitz asked.

" Let's go dancing!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly. Fitz laughed and said " Okay dancing in the evening it is." Before they went dancing the couple went grocery shopping, swimming, and had passionate rounds of sex.

When it was time to go dancing Fitz and Olivia walked out hand in hand. Olivia was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her at the right placed, a jacket to go over it, and black high heels. Fitz was wearing a black armani black suite, with a white button down, and his black dress shoes. They drove to a club called " Club Rube" When they got there Fitz was surprised that Olivia didn't want wine. She just made a weird excuse for it.

All throughout the night the couple never left the dance floor. The song were steamy and so were they. Fitz was painfully hard all night with Olivia rubbing all up on him. By the end of the night Olivia legs were sore so Fitz carried her out of the cub, and Olivia drove them home.

Come Monday morning Olivia, Fitz, Andrew, Lauren, Tom, Peter, and Will were discussing their options with finding Will.

" Oh my god I think my water just broke!" Lauren spoke up quickly.

" Okay Lauren honey we are going to get Tom okay." Olivia said as she tried to calm Lauren down.

" Fitz would you tell Tom that his wife is about to give birth." Olivia commanded. Fitz quickly complied.

" TOM MAN YOUR WIFE IS ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY." Fitz yelled when he reached Tom's office.

" SHE'S HAVING THE BABY?" Tom yelled excitedly.

" SHE'S HAVING A BABY." Fitz confirmed.

The team all rushed to the hospital behind Tom and Lauren. When they arrived Tom and Lauren were ushered away and the team was left in the private waiting room. Two hours later Tom came out with tears in his eyes.

" I'm a dad, he's beautiful…" Tom said with a voice full of emotions. Everyone went to Tom and congratulated him.

An hour later the team was allowed to see Lauren and their baby. When everyone was in the room, Tom went and stood next to Lauren and his sons bed proudly said

" Everyone I'd like you to meet Adan Grey Larson"

The baby boy was beautiful. After an hour of talking in the hospital room, Fitz and Olivia headed home. On the ride home Fitz was quite.

" Whatcha thinking there handsome?" Olivia asked. Fitz sighed.

" Seeing Tom, Lauren, and their son made me think of what it would be like when you're finally pregnant." Olivia wanted to tell him, but she couldn't yet. It was the perfect gift on his birthday. So she down played it.

" One day okay baby?"

" Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm typing from my phone and it's VERY different from my computer. In the morning I have tennis practice, then it's the internship at the hospital, and then till 11 at night it's my actual job. That's 5 days internship and on the weekends it's tennis all day, so bare with me and my grammar mistakes, I'll try harder next time.

Fitz woke up with Olivia sleeping on top of him and her hand resting over his heart. Olivia have been attached to Fitz while they slept for the last two weeks and her appetite has changed. Olivia's changes didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. He found it odd that she wouldn't drink wine anymore, and scowled at him when ever he lit a cigar. Not that Fitz smoked all the time, but after a stressful case Fitz would light one up.

Just then Olivia opened her eyes.

" Good morning beautiful" Fitz kissed Olivia.

" Good morning handsome." Olivia returned the kiss.

" Do I ever tell you how much I love you?" Fitz asked as he bore into Olivia's eyes.

" Everyday handsome. And I love you more."

Olivia stared at Fitz like she wanted to tell him something, but decided against it.

" Baby are you okay?" Fitz asked with concern in his voice.

" Yeah baby I just zoned out for a second." Olivia wanted to tell Fitz about the baby and that night at the hospital, but two more weeks then she'll tell him about the baby. About Jake she just couldn't. Olivia decided to switch the subject.

" So old man, how does it feel to be turning 43 in two week?" Olivia teased.

" That's it! I'm done with you woman!" Fitz rolled them over and started to tickle Olivia. Then it turned into wrestling. Things got a little rough and Olivia accidentally tackled Fitz off the bed and he landed on his left shoulder.

" AHH FUCK!" Fitz yelled in pain. He held his left shoulder and tears were threatening to come out of his beautiful eyes.

" Oh my god baby I am so sorry!" Olivia immediately ran to Fitz. After the pain has subsided. Fitz spoke up in a small voice.

" Will my shoulder ever be healed?"

" Oh baby it will just have patience."

" Baby I've been trying, but I hate wearing my sling and the pain is still evident."

" I think we should switch your physical therapist."

" I think so too."

" I'll call Tay and ask if she know anyone that will be a great help to you."

After showering together and a round of shower sex, the couple got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to work. The firm was so busy, no one had time to spare expect Jake. He has been going into Olivia office and encouraging her to expand the firm whenever Fitz wasn't around. Jake's actions haven't gone unnoticed by Huck. As Jake was coming out of Olivia's office, Huck took Jake by the collar and dragged him into the electrical room.

" I know exactly what is going on in that sick twisted head of yours Ballard. STAY. AWAY. FROM. OLIVIA. Have I not warned you enough to stay away from Fitz and Olivia's happiness. The woman will NEVER love you. Fitz is the love of her life and you need to move the FUCK on prick." Huck spat. Jake shoved Huck away from him, brushed himself off and walked out of the room.

Huck didn't know what the that bastard was planning, but he knew Ballard was trouble. Eli had told Huck to watch over Olivia and sensing that Jake was up to something Huck felt like he needed to warn Eli. So he walked out of his office and into the streets and called Eli.

" Hello?" Eli answered his phone.

" Mr. Pope, I just want to warn you I don't have a good feeling about Jake Ballard. He haven't done anything yet, but I can see right through him." Huck warned Eli.

" Thank you for the warning Huck. I'll handle Jake Ballard when the time comes." Eli responded with so much venom in his voice. Olivia was his little girl and Fitz was like a son to him. Through the past month Fitz and Eli have gotten close, and Eli really believed that his daughter was in good hands. Eli then thought about Jake Ballard. Eli yelled at his assistant to get him everything on Jake Ballard.

On Tuesday morning it was only Jake and Olivia in the office. Fitz had a morning session with David and the team was scattered all over DC. Jake knocked Olivia's office door and she told him to come in.

" Liv, I really do think nows the time to expand. I mean Hollis and Sally are retiring by the end of December and business is booming Liv." Jake pleaded his case.

" I don't know Jake, Fitz doesn't think it's a good idea….." Olivia trailed off.

" It's always Fitz this, Fitz that isn't it? That man has you wrapped around his finger. You're like his slave. Since when did you let a man run your life? You are a strong independent woman and you don't need a man's approval." With that Jake stormed out, but had a smirk on his face. Olivia was awestruck. "Maybe Jake was right, maybe I depend on Fitz too much." That bothered Olivia.

Meanwhile in David' office Fitz was trying to figure things out.

" Fitz what are you most afraid of?" David asked.

" I don't know...I know, but you're going to thinking I'm an idiot." Fitz sighed.

" Try me." When Fitz didn't say anything. David started.

" You know what I think you're afraid of? Losing Olivia. You think she's going to leave you for that Peter guy.

That you are nothing, but damaged goods. But Fitz do you realize that if Olivia wanted to leave you she would have done it along time ago. This is why you are still having nightmares, because you think you might lose her. You won't okay." With David's admission, Fitz finally figured it out. He knew now that Olivia wasn't going anywhere and loved him to death. That made Fitz happy. Finally Fitz felt like a weight have been lifted off his shoulders. That night Fitz slept peacefully with Olivia in his arms.

Olivia was very distant from Fitz for the rest of the week. She always thought back to what Jake said.

" You're like his slave. Since when did you let a man run your life?"

Olivia decided that she was announcing the firm expanding on Friday, and she was going to announce it at the staff meeting. She didn't need a man's approval for something she thought was necessary.

Come Friday Olivia was nervous. She knew Fitz was going to be mad, but he would eventually get over it. As the everyone was in the conference room. Olivia started to speak.

" I know we have been really busy and since Hollis and Sally are retiring, I feel like this is necessary. I've decided we are going to expand the firm...It's now or never. Before you say anything I don't need anyones permission to expand this firm." The last statement was directed towards Fitz.

Then Olivia left the conference room. Fitz was still in shock what was happening. Everyone files out and it was only Jake and Fitz left in the conference room.

" Oh Fitz I forgot to tell you….Olivia and I shared an amazing kiss while you were in the hospital. Wow she actually listen to me when I told her to expand. Well it was great while it lasted, until that idiot brother of hers interrupted us. If he didn't who kn…." Before Jake could finish the sentence Fitz got up and punched him.

" SHE WHAT?" Fitz asked as he punched Jake again and again.

" Oh but she did, and her lips oh man they tasted divine." Jake smirked. Now everyone was running to the conference room because of the commotion. When they got there Fitz was beating the shit out of Jake. He was all bloody and Fitz had murderous looks in his eyes. It took Steven, Andrew, Huck, and Harrison to rip Fitz off Jake.

" FITZ, WHAT THE HELL?" Olivia asked as she tried to get near him.

" DON'T YOU FUCKING COME NEAR ME! HOW COULD YOU OLIVIA? HOW COULD YOU? WHILE I WAS FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE, YOU KISSED THAT BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME OLIVIA?" Fitz yelled at Olivia.

" Fitz….." Olivia said in tears.

" NO. JUST NO OLIVIA.

I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT THE WOMAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH! Was it true that he encouraged you to expand the firm?" Fitz asked regretting what was going to come out of Olivia's mouth.

" Yes…...but you have to…" Before Olivia could continue, Fitz budged in.

" STOP. JUST STOP. My fiance kissed another man while I was fighting to come back to her and my best friend knew about it, but didn't say anything. I guess it was my fault huh? Putting you on a pedestal and thinking that you actually loved me…"

" Fitz...I…"

" I can't do this anymore Olivia….. You can keep the ring…..." With that Fitz walked out of the office with tears dripping down his face. Fitz drove straight to a random bar and ordered a scotch. " How could Olivia do this to him?" Fitz thought to himself. He loved her, he loved her so much and she did this to him and it hurt like hell.

On his 5th glass of scotch someone slipped into the stool next to Fitz.

" Is this seat taken." A woman with blond hair asked.

" Nope." Fitz replied emphasizing the P.

" You're Fitzgerald Grant aren't you?" the woman asked.

" Yup." Fitz answered drunkenly.

" Well I'm Amanda Tanner.." Amanda smiled wickedly.

" Nice to meet you Amanda, but now if you would Fuck off that would be amazing." Fitz replied. He maybe drunk and heartbroken, but he could never get involved with another woman. Not now, not ever. Yes he wanted to hurt Olivia, but not like this, it was low and unlike him. Amanda stayed next to Fitz anyway. As she got closer to Fitz he edged further away.

Just then someone grabbed Amanda away from Fitz, and dragged him out off the bar.

" Fitz, you're drunk." Teddy said. Fitz punched Teddy.

" FUCK YOU MAN, YOU KNEW, YOU FUCKING KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Fitz said drunkenly.

" Okay Fitz I'll let this one go because you are drunk and heartbroken." Teddy said as he rubbed his jaw.

Taylor took care of Amanda and rejoined Teddy. They took Fitz to their apartment and put him in the spare bedroom. Come morning Teddy went to check on Fitz and he was gone.

When Fitz left the office.

Olivia fell to her knees and started sobbing. She had ruined the best thing that ever happened to her. At first everyone was in shock. Coming back i to realization, the ladies rushed to Olivia, while the men dragged Jake to another room. Huck was beyond pissed.

" I've…..lost...him he he's….gone." Olivia sobbed into Mellie's chest.

" Liv, Fitz loves you and he will forgive you…" Mellie said as she stroked Olivia's back.

" Yeah, just give him time sweetheart." Abby chimed in.

" No, he's hates me now. Fitz will never forgive me. Did you see how he looked at me? I'm...I'm pregnant….." Olivia admitted and everyone gasped.

" Liv, did you and…?" Quinn questioned.

" Oh god no." Olivia replied.

FLASHBACK: Olivia and Jakes walk when Fitz was shot.

As Jake and Olivia's lips got closer and closer. Olivia came into realization. As she pulled back Teddy was standing behind her.

" SIS WHAT THE HELL?" Teddy yelled.

" Ted, it's not what you think."

" You dumb fuck, I'm going to kill you." Teddy laughed at Jake, but Olivia stopped him.

" Stop, enough violence. We learned that with Edison and now Fitz is fighting for his life." Teddy sighed and nodded. Olivia and Teddy walked away from Jake.

" Sis, I gotta know. Did you kiss that fucktard?" Teddy asked.

" No, Ted but I came close."

" You have to tell Fitz…" Teddy said in a voice of warning.

Olivia sighed and nodded, but she had now idea how she was going to tell Fitz.

END OF FLASHBACK.

" Liv, why didn't you tell him when you found out?" Mellie asked.

" I….I wanted...to surprise Fitz on his birthday…" Olivia cried. " I guess the jokes on me because now Fitz hates me."

" Liv, do you want me to get anything?" Quinn asked.

" Yes, Teddy and my daddy." Olivia said with tears in her eyes. Losing Fitz was unbearable and those two were the only two that could calm Olivia down right now.

A/N: Please don't hate me and no death threats. I'm sorry I know I'm a terrible person, but do you think Fitz will forgive Olivia. Do you think he overreacted? LOL I had to put Amanda Tanner in the story. Don't worry Fitz won't cheat on Olivia.


	19. Chapter 19

OMGGGG I AM SOOO SORRY! This was my cousins idea, she thought it would be good but i guess not I'm taking it down. I'm going back to my original idea. I AM SO SORRY AGAIN! I'LL UPDATE MY VERSION SOON!


	20. Chapter 20

OMGGGG I AM SOOO SORRY! This was my cousins idea, she thought it would be good but i guess not I'm taking it down. I'm going back to my original idea. I AM SO SORRY AGAIN! I'LL UPDATE MY VERSION SOON!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Now that I'm done hurting my cousin, I'll give you my original idea. Sorry to disappoint you guys. No hard feeling? I made a very bad and costly mistake. Forgive me.

jennkyle: You are one of the most positive followers of this story, so no i take no offense. Everyone was upset. After I sent the story, it didn't feel right. Thank you for you amazing reviews.

To everyone I didn't address…. Thank you so much for the positive reviews. Without further due here's my version. Also i made a twitter so you guys can yelled at me on there too lol. My twitter name is maria_trutwein.

It has been a week since Olivia had seen Fitz. No call, text, email, nothing. She missed him terribly. The news of their breakup spread like wildfire. Olivia missed his love for her, sent, smile, warmth, comfort, and how he treated her with the utmost respect. " Why was I so stupid to listen to Jake?" Olivia asked herself with tears dripping down her face. Maya felt so bad for her daughter. Eli after hearing from Olivia what had happened between her and Fitz, brought her up to Vermont.

For the past week Olivia did not leave her room. Eli had taken care of Jake.

FLASHBACK: To Saturday after Jake fucked everything up.

"Jacob Mitchell Ballard, grew up in Brooklyn, graduated top of his class, and joined the navy during his years at University of Rochester. Became a Seal at the age of 23." Eli finished. He, Huck, and Jake were in a room together. Jake was tied up and had duct tape over his mouth.

As Eli continued to read Jake's file he came came across something that drew his attention.

" It seem that our boy here pissed off the Russian government really badly. Jakey here is wanted in Russia, Huck. Do you think we should buy him a one way ticket to Russia. Oh look he pissed off the Thai government too. Both countries have cruel prisons."

" I think Joke here can decide which country he would like to go to." Huck smirked. Jake was trying to say something, but the sound was muffled because of the tape.

" Oh no that won't be necessary. I have a close friend that is a high ranking government official in Russia. I'm pretty sure he would LOVE to get his hands on Mr. Ballard here." Eli said as he punched Jake hard.

" That was for breaking my daughter, you worthless piece of shit. I hope you rot in hell in Russia. I'm sure hell would be much decent, rather than the prison you're going to Jacob. This is what happens when you mess with my family. I hope you learned a variable lesson my dear boy." Eli said evilly.

Eli and Huck walked out of the room, Jake was screaming at the top of his lungs, but it was too late now. Eli Pope is an amazing man, but when it comes to his family, he is not afraid to get his hands dirty. He walked over to the head of his security team and gave him specific orders.

" I want you and your team to personally escort Mr. Ballard to Black Dolphin prison on the Kazakhstan border. My friend will be waiting for him there. Huck will accompany you to make sure the everything goes smoothly." Eli gestured towards Huck.

" You have nothing to worry about Mr. Pope. I will personally make sure Joke is in his cell in that prison before I come back. Can you promise me one thing?" Huck requested.

" Of course.." Eli responded.

" Help Liv and Fitz find their way back to each other. Their love is too strong to end like this." Huck sighed. It broke his heart to see his two friends get broken down because someone decided to be selfish.

END OF FLASHBACK.

On Sunday evening Olivia came out of her room. To say that Eli, Maya, Teddy, and Taylor were surprised was an understatement. They were all in a heated discussion in the family room. With Eli's connection Teddy and Taylor were able to take a leave of absence to help Olivia and stay at Vermont. Olivia went straight to Eli and snuggled into his lap and rested her head of Eli's chest.

Teddy hated to see his sister like this, and to know that he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he should have gave clues for Fitz to talk to Olivia was Jake being too close to her, but with his rough recovery and Teddy's demanding job at the pentagon, it didn't happen. Now his sister was pregnant and the father of their child and the love of her life was no where to be found.

Teddy blamed himself for Olivia's pain. " I'm a terrible brother, and a friend towards Fitz." Teddy thought to himself. Olivia was literally sobbing into Eli's chest and that left Maya and Taylor to tear up as well.

" Daddy….." Olivia sobbed said as she continued crying into Eli's chest. Between the heartbreak, knowledge that she lost her other half, and prenatal hormones, Olivia emotional status was not that great right now.

" Shhh….sweetheart it'll be okay. I know Fitzgerald and I know that he loves you and will come back." Eli comforted his daughter. Teddy and the team had informed Eli of Jake's evil plan and what happened last Friday night. Eli was beyond pissed and wanted to fly to the Russian prison and beat the shit out of Jake.

" Daddy….how" sob. " could" sob. " I" sob. " so" sob. " naive" sob." Olivia asked her father between sobs. Eli's heart was breaking by the minute.

" Pumpkin….look...at….me..." Eli requested. When Olivia didn't look up, Eli asked again.

" Baby girl look at daddy…please…" Olivia finally looks up.

" There's my girl." Eli placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

" Daddy….he….he...Fitz..hates….me and….will...never...never forgive me…" Olivia cried again.

" Sweetheart, that man loves you. Love is forgiveness, give him time to heal….Fitzgerald is very distort and hurt right now….he's not thinking right. But I do promise you this, daddy will do everything in his power to bring you happiness again." Eli promised.

" Daddy….I'm...I'm...pregnant with Fitz's baby….." Olivia finally admitted. Eli and Maya gasped, while Teddy and Taylor sat there with guilty looks in their faces.

" Oh my sweet girl…" Maya cried and rushed to Olivia. Eli and Maya held Olivia and they let her cry. Olivia cried till she got tired and fell asleep. Eli scooped Olivia up and carried her upstairs to her room. Once Maya and Taylor retired to their bedroom, Teddy and Eli knew they had to take some actions.

" Teddy, my boy why didn't you tell me your sister was pregnant…?" Eli asked with so much emotion in his voice.

" It wasn't my news to tell dad…" Teddy said with so much guilt in his voice.

" Why didn't Livia say anything to Fitzgerald when she first found out?"

" We were planning a surprise party for his birthday next week and that was her present for him."

" Oh no…" Eli sighed and he pinched his eyes with his fingers.

" It's all my fault dad….I should have been a better brother to both of them. I knew what happened that night at the hospital would cause trouble, but yet I let Livia dictate what she wanted to do about it. Now….now she's all broken.. and I don't...know how to. fiixx… herrrr." Teddy finally lost it and started to cry. Eli went over to embrace his son.

" Teddy...this is not your fault….you hear me.." Eli said as Teddy continued crying.

" This...is..my...fault...I'm such...a ba...bad...brother…"

" Theodor Emerson Pope, you are the best brother anything body could wish for. You are always there for Livia and Fitz and it's because of your help that they have made it this far. This not your fault. You cannot take the blame for all of this." Eli said in a firm voice.

" So...so you don't think...Livia's going to hate me?" Teddy asked wearily.

" Livia, could never hate her little brother. Just be there for okay bud?"

" I will dad. Now more so ever. You're the best dad we could ever ask for. I know I don't say this enough, but thank you for giving me a wonderful life that night at the hospital. Dad, you could have easily persuaded mom not to adopt me, but you did. And I love you so much dad."

" Theodore, when I saw those sad blue eyes I was a goner. You never have to thank me for adopting you. I love you more my boy. You and Livia make me the proudest dad in the world. Now we have to do something about Fitzgerald and Olivia, he deserves to know that Livia is with child. Livia needs Fitz back because I don't think she'll survive if she loses him." Eli sighed.

" You're absolutely right dad. You and I will get right on it, but dad?"

" Yes, bud?"

" Could we possibly start in the morning because I'm hungry and sleepy. So I'm going to make some food and head to bed.." Teddy gave his dad a small smile. Eli laughed, and ruffled Teddy's hair.

" You know my boy, you are something else. Night bud."

" Night dad." The two men hug again and headed their separate ways.

When Eli reached the bedroom he was surprised that Maya was still awake.

" Mi, what are you still doing up?" Eli asked with concern in his voice.

" Honey did you honestly think I can sleep with our daughter pregnant and her fiance just broke off the engagement with her…" Maya replied with a sigh. Eli sighed as well he climbed into their bed and pulled his wife into his arms.

" I know honey, Teddy just broke down in my arms. The poor boy thought it was his fault Mi. Our children are a mess right now, and I don't know how to fix them." Eli confessed.

" Hey….you are helping them by being their dad. Eli Pope you are an amazing dad and both Olivia and Theodore are very grateful they have you honey." Maya replied as she cupped Eli's face and kissed him.

" Thank you honey. Let's head to bed. Goodnight my queen."

" Goodnight my savior." With that Eli spooned Maya from behind and fell asleep.

In the morning Olivia woke up with the biggest headache and she rushed to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach full of liquid. Olivia haven't eaten since Saturday and she honestly didn't want to. But then she guided her hand down to her stomach. Olivia was starting to show, but barely. She have to stay healthy for the baby and stop feeling sorry for herself. Olivia had no idea where Fitz was, but she just wanted to be in his arms right now.

Just as she finished her morning routine and headed down for breakfast. Eli and Maya were up as usual, but Teddy and Taylor were still knocked out. It was safe to say this was affecting everyone in the Pope family.

" Morning daddy. Morning mamma." Olivia greeted her parents and sat down.

" Morning sweetheart." Eli and Maya replied in union. They all ate their breakfast in silence.

" Will he ever come back?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

" He will honey, and if he doesn't it's his fault. Because Livia honey you

Is Strong. You is

Beautiful. You is

Smart. Baby girl you have us and we are willing to help in anyway." Maya comforted her daughter. When breakfast was finished Olivia decided to go for a walk. It was colder in Vermont, but Olivia didn't mind. The cold was the least of her worried. Olivia worried about the baby she was carrying will ever meet his or her dad. Or will Fitz come back. How can she find him.

Olivia knew Teddy blames himself for not being a better brother so she decided to talk to him when she returned from her walk. Olivia knew teddy would be with Neal chatting about cars. Olivia walked into the garage and true to her predicament, there he was.

" Morning Neal, may I borrow my brother for a minute?" Olivia asked politely.

" I am glad you are feeling better Ms. Olivia. And yes I was just on my way out." Neal replied. When Neal was out of the garage, Olivia took his seat and took Teddy's hand.

" Teddy, I know you blame yourself for what happened, but I want you to listen to me carefully, when I say this okay?" Olivia asked and Teddy nodded.

" This was not your fault. It was mine. I was foolish enough to believe Jake and look where it got me. I love Fitz and if he doesn't come back it's not your fault okay?" Olivia pleaded with her brother. Teddy sighed and nodded.

" Come on loser, last one in the house is a sore loser." Olivia bolted out of the room.

" Hey wait sis! You're pregnant stop running!" Teddy ran after Olivia.

It was now December and still no word from Fitz. Olivia light was dimming everyday. Teddy and Taylor returned to work, but on weekends they came back to Vermont. Olivia was evidently showing now, and she was starting to believe that Fitz was not coming back. Olivia put Andrew and Mellie in charge of the firm till she had the motivation to come back, but the real reason is because everything reminded her of Fitz.

Seeing this Teddy and Eli realized they have to put their plan in motion. It was a week till christmas and they have located Fitz. Eli had Teddy flown there immediately. When Eli's private jet touched down in Bora Bora and Teddy reached the place Fitz has been hiding out in. Teddy caught a glimpse of Fitz and he headed that way. When Teddy got closer her was surprised. Fitz hair had grown longer and he a beard. He looked like he haven't slept since he broke up with Olivia.

" What do you want Teddy?" Fitz spat.

" Okay, Fitz I know you don't want to see me, but hear me out okay?" After a while Fitz nodded.

" Fitz….Jake lied to you man…." Teddy began.

" What?" Fitz said in disbelief. They was not an ounce of lie in Teddy's voice, and Fitz believed him.

" Yeah, man I was there. When i reached to the two of them Olivia flinching away from Jake…."

" Are you serious? So you're telling me I've got it all wrong….? That I broke my engagement with Livvie over a fucking lie…." Fitz asked with regret in his voice.

" Fitz, man you didn't let Livia and I explain. You just got up and left. There's something I need to show you though." Teddy pulled out an iPad from his backpack and played the video of when Jake and Olivia took that walk in the hospital.

Then he played Fitz the video of Jake telling Olivia that she was like Fitz slave. It all made sense now. When the video finished Fitz felt like the scum on earth.

" Before you wonder what happened to Jake let's just say he's in a place that's worse than hell"

" Where is Livvie?" Fitz asked.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys sorry again for that dreadful chapter! Thank you again for the kind reviews.

" Fitz, man you got to fix this….Livia's is broken and she can't go on like this. She needs you man. I get it, I know you are hurt, and I know she should have told you….." Teddy sighed.

" I know Ted, I was so afraid to loose her that when Jake told me the lie, I….I panicked and couldn't deal with the heartbreak of her possibly leaving me…" Fitz replied with his eyes glossy. He missed Olivia so much. Her smile, laugh, warmth, comfort, and love for him.

This past month for Fitz was hell. He didn't sleep, eat, or live properly, he just worked out a lot. Sure they had a lot to talk about, but he was going to get his Livvie back. Also his nightmares were worse than before and they occurred everyday.

" Can you take me to where Livvie is…?" Fitz asked Teddy.

" Yes, of course I will. Fitz man I am a little upset of how you left like that. You were her everything and you just left, but since you're like a brother to me, I'll forgive you." Teddy gave Fitz a small smile.

" Oh and one more thing. What's up with the beard and the longer hair man?" Teddy teased. Fitz looked embarrassed.

" Livvie, usually shaves me in the morning, and I was supposed to get a haircut before my birthday. Well you can see that didn't go as planned… I just didn't give a fuck about anything anymore. I thought I lost my Livvie, and that she was going to leave me." Fitz said in a small voice.

That was their morning routine. Olivia would take her time and shave Fitz, then they would shower together.

" Come on Fitz let's get you all cleaned up and get you back to the love of your life." Teddy patted Fitz on the back.

" Okay, let's go win her back. No, only hair cut, Livvie and only Livvie gets to shave me." Fitz smiled.

" Oh my god." Teddy said shaking his head and laughing. With that the two men headed to the private landing strip to head back to Vermont. Arriving at Vermont Fitz was nervous. He knew he fucked things up bad, and wondered if Olivia would take him back. Nervous was not the word to use for how Fitz was feeling right now. They went to get Fitz a hair cut. After the haircut, Teddy got a phone call.

" Hey, dad!" Teddy answered his phone accidentally.

" Hey…..son...You need to get to my hospital right now...it's Livia.." Eli said as he tried not to cry.

FLASHBACK: To thirty minutes before Fitz and Teddy landed in Vermont

Olivia came down the stairs and she didn't feel so well. Maya saw her daughter and knew right away that Olivia was not looking too well. Part of it was the thought that she'd lost the love of her life, but this was a little different.

" Morning mamma." Olivia said in a small voice.

" Morning sweetheart.." Maya gave her a small smile.

" Mamma, why haven't he come back yet? Did I really screw it up that bad? I miss him mamma. Will the little one in my stomach ever know his or her dad?" Olivia asked. Before Maya responded Olivia passed out and hit her head on the lamp post.

" OH MY GOD LIVIA! ROSA, KATIE GET MR. POPE NOW!" Maya yelled. Twenty minutes later Olivia was rushed into the ER. She was unconscious and since Olivia was pregnant the doctors were scared.

The doctors took Olivia in the doom and left a crying Maya and Eli.

" Oh my baby!" Maya cried as Eli pulled her into his arms.

" Shhh….shhh..she's going to be okay Mi" Eli said with tears dripping down his face. After a while Eli got Maya calmed down, Eli called Teddy.

END OF FLASHBACK.

" Fitz, man it's Olivia, we got to go to my dad's hospital!" Teddy said to Fitz almost crying.

" WHAT? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Fitz yelled as he started to pace.

" I don't know, but we need to go now!" Ten minutes later the two men arrived at the hospital. Fitz rushed up to the front desk.

" MISS COULD YOU TELL ME WHERE IS?" Fitz yelled.

" Sir, are you her family?" the receptionist asked.

" Yes, I'm her husband and this is her brother." Fitz had been informed by Teddy that in situations like this the hospitals will only let in family.

" Right this way Mr. Pope."

The lady lead them to where where Eli and Maya was. When they walked into the private waiting room. When Teddy saw his parents distrot he immediately rushed to them.

" Is Livia okay?" Teddy asked and Fitz sat across from the family.

" We don't know, she came down from her room, while she was talking to your mom she passed out and hit her head on the lamp post…." Eli trailed off.

" OH MY GOD!" Fitz screamed as he jumped up and started to pace. " It's all my fault, she passed out because I left, I am the fault to all of this…." Fitz ran his hand over his freshly cut hair.

Just as Teddy was about to confront Fitz the doctor walked in.

" Mr. and Mrs. Pope?" the doctor said.

" Yes?!" Both Eli and Maya jumped.

" You all are able to see Ms. Pope now. She has a minor concussion so I suggest you don't stay in her room for too long." the doctor ordered. The four of them practically ran to Olivia's room.

When Fitz walked in he instantly started to cry. There was his Livvie, she looked so small fragile, and vulnerable. Olivia opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Fitz her Fitz. But the beard threw her off.

" Oh my poor baby!" Maya rushed to Olivia and hugged her.

" Hey...pumpkin….it's good to see your beautiful eyes…" Eli hugged his daughter as well.

" Sis...hey...you scared the shit out of me…" Teddy went over as well. Once they were done embracing Olivia and talking, the Pope's left the room to give the couple some privacy. Fitz walked over to Olivia and stroked her face.

" Hi…" he said with so much emotion in his voice.

" Hi.." Olivia responded. Fitz took a seat on her bed. Too shocked to speak Olivia looked at Fitz. He came back for her, all is not lost.

" One minute?" Fitz asked.

" One minute." Olivia replied. After their minute ended Olivia said

" Fitz, hold me…." Fitz immediately laid in bed and took her in his arms. It felt amazing to have his Livvie in his arms again. Olivia cried and fell asleep. That night Fitz slept soundly. No nightmares. They would have to talk when she's feeling better, but now Fitz just enjoyed having Olivia in his arms. He was home, Olivia will always be his home. Fitz realized that his actions was unnecessary and that he would NEVER leave her again.

In the morning Fitz opened his eyes and there was his Livvie sleeping in his arms peacefully. A little while later Olivia woke up.

" Good morning Livvie.." Fitz said in a small voice.

" You left me…" Olivia said quietly. Fitz sighed.

" I know I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions. I was so afraid of losing you. When Jake lied to me, I thought my fears were becoming a reality. I couldn't handle the thought of you leaving me. I panicked and left and I am so sorry. I missed you so much it hurts.."

" You didn't let me explain, you just left me when I needed you the most…." Olivia lips were trembling and she was about to bust into tears right away.

" I am so sorry please forgive me baby…" Fitz pleaded.

" Only if you forgive me as well..I know I should have told you about the mistake, but I just couldn't. And we don't have to expand. I like our team as it is. I missed you so much! I thought I lost you forever."

" Livvie, I'm not going anywhere anymore. You just have to be more open with me Livvie. You are NOT my slave and I would never control you…"

" I know, but when he said slave it just hit me home." Olivia sighed. Fitz rested his forehead on hers.

" I love you Fitz."

" I love you more Livvie…" Fitz bent his head down and kissed Olivia. Within seconds they were making out with much want and passion. Fitz pulled away when things got too heated. Olivia giggled and said

" Your beard is tickling me."

" I'm sorry baby, will you shave it off for me when you are better?"

" With pleasure baby." He laid down again and Olivia rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes of silence Olivia lifted herself of Fitz and faced him.

" Fitz, baby…" Olivia cupped his face.

" Yes my love?"

" Baby….I'm pregnant…." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

" WHAT? OH MY GOD! FOR HOW LONG? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME….?" Fitz jumped. He couldn't believe it, his dreams were coming true.

" You're going to be a daddy Fitz." Fitz started to cry.

" I'm going to be a daddy…" Fitz said in a small voice. Realizing what Olivia just said. Fitz instantly crashed his lips on Olivia. Then he moved down to her stomach.

" Hey...little one, it's daddy. I am so sorry daddy was a jerk and left you and mommy. I will never leave you and mommy again.

You and mommy are my world and I'm sorry. I can't wait to meet you little one. Daddy loves you very much." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's stomach.

Olivia was discharged from the hospital that night and the family headed home. The team was waiting for her arrival in The Pope's home. She came home and enjoyed being in the love of her life's arms, while their friends surrounding them.

It was Christmas eve and Fitz woke Olivia up. The couple decided they would stay with Olivia's parents for the Christmas till new years.

" Livvie, wake up baby…" Fitz gently shook Olivia awake.

" Hmmm….5 mintues baby…" Olivia whined. Fitz laughed and rubbed his bearded face to Olivia's. She was laughing and swarming around.

" Okay, Mister I'm going to have to shave you, let's go…" Olivia stood up and held out her hand for Fitz. Together they headed to the bathroom. Fitz scooped Olivia up and placed her on the sink. Fitz parted Olivia's legs and stepped into them. Instantly she wrapped them around his waist. Olivia took a towel and soaked it and rubbed it on Fitz's face. Then she took the shaving cream and rubbed it on his face. Once that was done Olivia started to shave Fitz.

Fitz was in heaven. Having Olivia shave him was one of favorite things. Fitz let out a huge breath. After she was done Olivia spoke.

" Fitz...when you left, where did you go?"

" I went to Bora Bora.." Fitz replied softly.

" Why did you go to Bora Bora?" Olivia questioned.

" Because it reminded me of the happy times…."

" I'm so sorry Fitz."

" Hey…..stop it's okay. We are moving on that's all that matters. I have you and the little one, and that's all it matters." Fitz whipped Olivia's tears away.

The couple did their morning routine and got dressed for Fitz's surprise. Fitz had on dark blue jeans, a red button, a grey sweater with it's collars up, a brown leather jacket to go over it, and LL Bean boots. Olivia had on black leggings, a white and red christmas sweater, a blue jacket, white scarf, and LL Bean boot as well.

Fitz and Olivia went down, had breakfast with Eli and Maya and headed out. Fitz wasn't cleared to drive yet and Neal knew where and what the surprise was so he drive them to the destination. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a beautiful house. Olivia hopped out of the car and stood there in amazement.

" What is this place?" Olivia asked with so much emotion in her voice.

" This is our home in Vermont baby…" Fitz replied.

" What?" Olivia said in disbelief.

" This is our home. So when we come here to Vermont we'll have a home to stay in. I wanted you to see the dream. You making jam and our children running around the house, not listening to a word I'm saying.." Olivia ran over to Fitz and kissed him with so much passion, it almost knocked him over. Fitz got on one knee and asked

" Olivia Carolyn Pope will you marry me again?" Fitz held up the ring she'd given back to him for safe keeping.

" YES, YES, YES OF COURSE!" Olivia screamed as she hugged Fitz. He picked her up and spun her around. Then Fitz got to his knees again and started speaking to the baby again.

" You hear that little one mommy and daddy's going to get married." Fitz stood up again and said " Livvie, we have all of our family and friends here, why don't we get married right now here in Vermont?"

" Baby, I would I couldn't think of a better idea." Olivia kissed Fitz again.

" WOOHOO YOU HEAR THAT, THIS AMAZING WOMEN HAS AGREED TO MARRY ME!" Fitz screamed out loud.

A/N: Yay our favorite couple is going to tie the knot. Tell me what you think. REVIEWS!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But it's here now. Enjoy.

Olivia was sitting on Fitz lap and they were having a make out session coming back from their house in Vermont. It meant a lot to Olivia that Fitz went through this much trouble to make her happy. She realized that where there is love there is forgiveness. After everything that happened, her and Fitz were finally able to be happy. Ever since Fitz had found out about the baby his favorite place to put his hand is her stomach.

That was his son or daughter that was growing in there, and nothing made him more happy. They were headed back to The Pope household for Christmas Eve mass, and the annual party that Olivia's parents throw after it. When Olivia and Fitz arrived it was 4pm, which gave them two hours to prepare for the mass and party. They decided to match. Olivia wore a classy but sexy maroon Channel long sleeved dress, with black heels, and a white ring scarf. Olivia could easly sin sexist women of the year.

While Fitz wore an Armani tux but the suite jacket was maroon colored, black dress pants, a white oxford button down, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie. With his fresh haircut, Fitz looked like a GQ model.

" You look beautiful baby!" Fitz complimented his fiance while wrapping his arms around her from behind.

" Thank you baby, you look amazing as well." Olivia turned her neck and gave Fitz a kiss.

" Just think next year we'll be celebrating Christmas with the little one." Fitz smiled while sliding his hands on Olivia's growing stomach.

" I can't wait to meet our child Fitz." Olivia replied as she intertwined her hands with Fitz's on her stomach.

" Me too baby, me too."

Fitz was a lucky man to have a woman like Olivia by his side. The couple went downstairs to meet their family. Eli, Maya, Big Jerry, Bell, Teddy, Taylor, and the team were all waiting for them. Teddy and Taylor decided to match as well. He had on a similar tux as Fitz, but suit jacket was dark green. Taylor had on a dark green dress, and black heels as well.

Eli and Big Jerry just went with a simple black and white Armani tux, and Maya a red long dress. Bella wore a black long dress as well. The men grabbed their significant other's coats and the group headed out to their cars. Big Jerry and Bella headed to their Porsche SUV. While Eli arranged for all white Range Rover SUV's for all the rest. When they got to the church all eyes were on the family and the team. All throughout the mass Fitz and Olivia were like teenagers, it was rather Fitz gliding his hands on Olivia's thighs or the other way around.

Teddy gave them side smirks when he saw Olivia hand going up and down Fitz's this. An hour and a half later and the service ended. The party officially started at 10 so it gave the family sometime for themselves for a bit. The team had retired to their significant bedrooms after they have come back from the family. Olivia and Fitz had invited them to come stay at The Pope's residence for the holidays. Fitz walked Olivia to their family room where they were going to be exchanging gifts.

Since it was Olivia and her family's tradition to do this, Fitz kissed Olivia and turned to head back to their room. Then Olivia and Eli spoke up.

" Where are you going son?" Eli asked.

" Yeah baby did you not think you were invited?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

" Livvie I know this is a family tradition and I just wanted to respect that." Fitz smiled. Olivia was so touched by Fitz's action she went over and hugged him.

" Fitzgerald, my boy. You are family, Mi and I consider you our second son. I wouldn't gave my blessing for you marrying my daughter if I didn't consider you family. Now get yourself in our family room."Eli smiled. The three headed to the room together. Once inside Teddy, Taylor, and Maya were waiting for them. Olivia and Fitz sat next to each other and the gift exchanging started. They all wished Teddy Happy Birthday.

Maya and Eli got Teddy and Fitz gold Rolex watches. Olivia and Taylor all diamond tennis bracelets. Teddy and Taylor got his parents a cruise to Alaska. While Olivia and Fitz got them round trip to Europe and Asia. Together the 4 of them got Maya and Eli a house in D.C so they can have a longer stay when the two come for a visit. Also since the baby was coming it was even better.

Eli and Maya were touched by their children's action they just went and hugged them all. Fitz got Olivia a 24k all diamond earring, necklace, and bracelet set from Tiffany's. Olivia got Fitz real gold tie clip with his initials, a Tag silver gold watch, and new golf club. After exchanging more gifts, Olivia and Fitz gathered the team and all the family to the movie to announce their news to get married.

Fitz and Olivia intertwined hands and Fitz started to talk.

" Livvi and I have been through a lot. Literally though thick and thin. We want to get married here in Vermont on New Year's Eve. I love Livvie so much and with you guys all being here we all, that's all we need to make it perfect." Fitz explained to the group as all of them had their mouths open and shocked.

" But Livia you don't even have a dress yet." Teddy stated.

" I could be in my jeans, all it matters is that I am marrying the love of my life." Olivia smiled and Fitz gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

" The wedding be held here. Tomorrow we'll get to work." Eli smiled. Maya went over to her daughter and hugged her.

" I'm so proud of you baby girl, I support you all the way." Then the rest of the team started to congratulate them. Thirty minutes later the group headed down to greet the guest.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having fun. Fitz slid his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her under the mistletoe and Teddy caught a picture of it. Olivia posted it on twitter and captioned it " Back together and stronger then ever. Happy Holiday from Olitz!". The picture went viral and everyone was happy the couple got back together. They sung Teddy a Happy Birthday and after he took Taylors and got down to one knee.

" Taylor Maria Graf, I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. You make me the happiest man alive and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have been with me through everything, and never gave up on me, us. You stuck with me through Annapolis. Would you do me the honors of marry me and making me the happiest person alive?" Teddy asked with tears in his eyes as he held up the ring that his mom gave him.

" YES! YES! A thousand times YES!" Taylor reached down to kiss Teddy. Everyone clapped and wiped their tears. Before the party had ended Eli got everyone's attention.

" Everyone as you may or may not know my Liviia is getting married. Well she decided to surprise us with a wedding on New Year's Eve, since you all watched our little girl grow up, Olivia and Fitz would like to invite you to their wedding."

The guest were all surprised and congratulated Fitz and Olivia.

When the party finally ended about 4am in the morning Olivia was so tired. Fitz scooped her in his arms and carried her to their room, while she rested her head on his chest. Once they got into their rooms, Fitz undressed Olivia and put her into her nighties, as he stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

Fitz thought he was dreaming when he opened his eyes and saw Olivia bobbing her head up and down his length. Then he realized he wasn't dreaming. Olivia continued until Fitz came deep inside her. Then she crawled up to him and they shared a long, deep, and passionate kiss.

" Merry Christmas, Livvie." Fitz said huskily.

" Merry Christmas baby." Olivia smiled.

" That was a great Christmas wake up…" Fitz smirked.

" Yeah, I know. Now it's your turn." Fitz growled and got to work. He licked, suck, and ate Olivia's womanhood like no other time. Olivia had the best organism of her life. Without giving her time to recover Fitz too his erected length and thrusted into Olivia. They both let out a sigh of relief.

" Fitz baby you need to move."

And move he did. Fitz pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. Olivia was moaning like crazy and she was scratching Fitz's back. It pushed him to go deeper and harder. Olivia first organism came and Fitz followed.

" On your knees now please…" Fitz growled. Once Olivia was ready Fitz took her from behind. Each thrust got more harder and deeper. It went on for a while, until Olivia came screaming Fitz's name. Finally after two more rounds of intense sex, the couple did their morning routine and headed down stairs.

When they reached the breakfast table. Everyone had smirk on their faces and Olivia knew what they were smirking about. She hid her face in Fitz's chest, while Fitz laughed. They all wished each other a Merry Christmas and dug in for breakfast. After breakfast they all got ready to cook. Maya has this tradition on Christmas day their staff is off, and they are invited to dinner, prepared by the family. Fitz and Olivia were on chopping and cutting veggies.

Teddy and Taylor were taste testers. Huck, Harrison, Steven, Tom and Andrew were on heavy lifting duty. Abby, Mellie, Quinn and Lauren were on table setting/ any other decorations needed. Maya cooked with Eli's help. Bella and Big Jerry baked. By 5pm everything was ready and the dinner was set to start at 7. Fitz wore a red cardigan, with a white button down, and a black bowtie. Olivia had on a white Michael Kors dress. They all enjoyed each others company, laughed, joked, and spent the night in happiness.

The next morning is when everyone got to work. Eli had designers from Oscar de La Renta, Ralph Lauren, Michael Kors, Chanel, Vivienne Westwood, and other big brand desinger. At the end of the day Olivia's dress was picked out. It was from Oscar de Larenta. The dress was sleeve less white, that went all the way to the ground. When Olivia came out it brought tears to all of the ladies eyes. For the bridesmaids dresses they went with Vivienne Westwood.

It was silver, long, and had sequences. Fitz and the men got their tux fitted. Day one for wedding preparation was done. Day two was all of the invitations and marriage licenses. Eli had them on double duty and sent them out to everyone that came to their party. Day three was the food, cake, and theme to be pick out. Day 4 was getting the priest to agree to perform the ceremony and the rehearsal dinner.

At the dinner Abby made jokes about Olivia and shared memories. She gave an amazing maid of honor speech and had Olivia in tears. Then Teddy the best man got up to speak.

" When I first met Fitz he actually hated me." Everyone laughed. " He thought I was Livia's boyfriend." Laughs again. " Then he realized we are brothers and sisters. Then I noticed something, the way he looked at my sister. It's the way I look at the love of my life. He looked at Olivia with love, hope, respect, amazement, admiration, and adornment. I knew at that moment my sister was in good hands.

Yes, they have had their ups and downs. Trust me I was always caught in crossfire." Everyone laughs again. " Before Liivia met Fitz, I worried about her. Rather she'll be in goods hands or not. But now I am worry free. I can't wait to be an uncle to my nephew or niece. Fitz, I trust you with my sister. Love her, cherish her, and take care of her." Fitz got up and gave Teddy a hug and so did Olivia. The rest of the dinner was spent in laughter and happiness.

Day 5 was the bachelor and bachelorette party. Teddy took Fitz and the guys to the bar and they got drinks and parties. Abby took Olivia to a strip club. Olivia basically had her eyes closed the whole time, while Abby was enjoying herself. The ladies were at the hotel, while the men were at The Pope's residents. About 2am in the morning when everyone was asleep, Olivia got a call from Fitz.

" Hi, baby what are you doing up?" Olivia asked in her sleepy voice.

" Hi." Fitz responded. " I miss you. You know I can't sleep without having you in my arms." Fitz sighed.

" I know baby, I miss you too, but it's only one night, then we have 2 week all to ourselves."

" I know, but still I miss you and talking to our little one. Can I talk to our child?"

Olivia moved her phone to the stomach and Fitz started to speak.

" Hey, there little one it's daddy. I miss you and talking to you. Guess what? Mommy and Daddy are getting married tomorrow. Daddy's really excited to marry mommy. I'll talk to you tomorrow little one. Daddy loves you so much." Olivia always teared up when Fitz talked to their baby. It warmed her heart that he has already loved their child so much.

The next morning it was a ruckus in the hotel room. Olivia was getting her hair done, then make up, finally she got dressed. By the time everyone was ready it was time to head out to the house. Olivia was rushed to their family room where Eli was waiting for her. When Olivia stepped in Eli started to cry.

" Hey….daddy….It's okay...I'll always need you. Just because I am getting married doesn't mean I won't need my amazing father anymore.

You did an amazing job raising me dad and I just want to say thank you. I'll always be daddy's little girl." Olivia said in tears. Eli hugged Olivia and they both cried.

" Oh, my beautiful little girl is all grown up now. I'm so proud of you and who you've become. I love you pumpkin."

" I love you more daddy.." There was a knock on the door and it was time to head out.

The hall in the house was set up beautifully. It was a white and gold theme. There was gold and white decorations hanging from the sealing. There was titles that had gold and white wrapping around it. There was the altar, and the chairs were all white. It was just simply beautiful. Fitz and the groomsmen were all wearing a black and white tux, with white being the coat. The flower girl headed out first, then Quinn, followed by Lauren, Mellie, Taylor, and Abby. Then " I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston." started to play and the guest gasped at the sight of Olivia.

When Fitz saw Olivia he started to cry. There was the love of his life looking amazingly beautiful. He was the luckiest man in the world. Fitz put his fist to his mouth, and then put his hands on his knees. It was too much too take. By the time Olivia got to the altar they were both crying. The priest asked who is to give Olivia away and Eli answered it was him. Then the ceremony began.

Now it was time for their vows.

" The couple have written out their own vows." the priest announced.

" Livvie, my sweet, beautiful, kind, amazing, adorable Livvie. I didn't know what true love mean till I met you. You make me want to me better and do better. I have loved you from day one and I ALWAYS WILL. You gave me hope and accepted me for who I am. You are my world.

I can't live without you, sleep without you, I wait for you I watch or you, I exist for you. These past months I've realized that I am nothing without you. I am nothing, and you are my everything. I can't always promise you happiness, but I will try my hardest to satisfy your needs baby. God loves me so much he took his time to create you for me. You are my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love." Fitz was crying now. Olivia wipes his tears.

I promise to encourage you, inspire you, and love you truly though the good and bad times. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down, and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventure in life together. I will never put you down and always will cherish you, because baby you are it. I love you so much."

Olivia had to take a breath first.

" Fitz, before you I was lost. I gave up on love because of my past experiences. Then one day you come walking in my life and turned it upside down. You alone made me believe in love again and to enjoy life again. You made me realize I am worthy of someone's love. I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not.

You are an amazing man Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I am the luckiest woman alive because I have your heart, and you have mine. You are my home. You control me, I belong to you. Fitz, you love me for the good and my flaws. Our child is going to have an amazing father and I can't wait to bring him or her into the world. I love you so much baby." Olivia said as she was crying as well. All the women were crying and Eli, Teddy were tearing up.

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, do you take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

" I do." Fitz placed the ring he gotten from Teddy on Olivia's left ring finger.

" Olivia Carolyn Pope, do you take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do." Olivia placed the ring she'd gotten from Abby on Fitz's left ring finger.

" I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Fitz instantly grabbed Olivia and kissed her. The kissed was filled you relief, passion, and love. Everyone clapped and one by one the couples existed the Alter. The guest was brought into the dining hall, that the Pope's used if they were holding a big dinner. It had a dance floor as well.

Olivia, Fitz and the wedding party headed for pictures. There was one of which Fitz picked Olivia up bridal style. Another was he hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. Then Fitz and Olivia's hands were intertwined on her stomach. One of them kissing. Fitz and Teddy too a picture, then Big Jerry and Eli. Now it was Bella's turn then Maya. Olivia took pictures with Eli and Teddy. Then her mom and Fitz's mom.

Later it was Olivia and her ladies. Fitz and the gentlemen. The last fews was all of them together. Olivia changed into her Vivienne Westwood dress, which was easier to dance with. Hand in hand the couple headed to the dining room.

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME FOR THE FIRST TIME. MR. AND MRS. GRANT!" Everyone got up and cheered. Everyone headed to their seats and waited for the food to be served.

The two entree was salad first, then soup. After that the guest were given a choice of rather; steak, pork chop, lobster, whole fish, or grilled chicken. The couple cut their cake which was white with gold glitter on it. Fitz fed it to Olivia and she shoved her in his face. Everyone laughed. Once the food was cleared it was time to PARTY. But first it was the father daughter dance.

Olivia and Eli took the dance floor. " I Hope you Dance by Lee Ann Womack." started to play and the father and daughter started to dance. Eli sang every word to Olivia. That was his little girl. She was all grown up now. They both cried and danced slowly. Olivia was daddy's little girl. Maya looked at her husband and daughter and cried. It was beautiful. Eli kissed his daughter's tears away, and then placed a kiss on her forehead. Teddy took over till the song ended.

Now it was Fitz and Bella's turn. " You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins." Started to play. Fitz took his mom into his arms and they swayed to the music. Bella sang the first verse. Then Fitz started to sing. He was a decent sings, his deep voice did things to Olivia. Fitz was also a mamma's boy.

Finally it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. Fitz and Olivia headed to the dance floor and they choose " All of Me By John Legend."

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and she rested her head on Fitz's chest. She felt so safe in his arms. Fitz sang every word to Olivia. As the song goes on Olivia and Fitz thought back to the memories that brought them here. It felt amazing finally to be married. The couple kissed and held each other tight. All of a sudden the music ended. Olivia and Fitz smirked at each other. " Footloose by Kenny Rogers." started to play and they dance like how the people would in the movie.

The crowd went wild. It was their little surprise for the people. After a minute it was " Tonto the Indian song." and they did dance. " Beat it by Michael Jackson." came after." They did the Gangnam Style, soldier boy, jerk, nae nae, and the whip. They ended their dance with " I'm on top of the World by Imagine Dragons." Then the dance ended. The whole place was ready to party. The DJ played " I got a feeling by The Black Eyed Peas." and everyone hit the dance floor.

Soon the couple was surrounded by their loved ones. Then " Imma be." placed and Olivia and Fitz were basically grinding on each other, and didn't care who was there. The music of the night ranged from "Cheerleader by Felix Jaehn, to Habits by Tove Lo but the Chainsmokers version, some songs by Passions Pit, Young & Beautiful remix by Cedric Gervais, Get lucky by Daft Punk, GDFR by Flo rida." The whole night Olivia and Fitz never left each other side. They danced, kissed, and grinded. Not evening caring that their parents were right there.

" So Mrs. Grant, are you ready to get out of here?" Fitz asked his voice full of sex.

" Hmmmmmm, I like that, say it again…" Olivia ran her hand through the back of Fitz's hair.

" Mrs. Grant….."

" Let's get out of here baby." From the house Eli had the jet ready for the honeymoon. Fitz wouldn't tell her where they were going.

So after saying goodbye to everyone, finally at 3am in the morning, the newlywed headed to the jet. They boarded the plane an hour later and headed towards their honeymoon.

A/N: AHHHH! Finally they are married! Next chapter we'll find out the baby's gender and many more.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey, guys I am so sorry I took this long to update this story, but I have been really busy with homework, other stories, and school. I just wanted to warn you guys this story will be ending in a chapter or two.

Olivia opened her eyes and she saw her husband of last night sleeping soundly next to her. She took a minute to look at how peaceful he looked. They have come a long way. First her fearing their pending relationship, then the shooting, Fitz's PTSD, and the whole Jake drama. If they got through all that and still be happy then the couple can get through anything.

" You're staring my beautiful wife…" Fitz smiled with his eyes closed. Olivia jumped.

" Fitz, you scared me!" Olivia swatted his chest.

" Is that a way to treat your husband?" Fitz teased. Then he opened his eyes to the world's most beautiful eyes in the world staring at him with so much love. Fitz lifted his head and kissed his wife.

" Hi, wifey…"

" Hi, hubby…."

" Hmmm….I like that say it again…."

" Hubby…." Fitz got on top of Olivia and started kissing her neck.

" Fitz, we are going to land soon…...We can't have sex now…."

" Come on baby, let's join the mile high club." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows.

" On the way back if you are a good boy yes, but or now when we get to where ever we are going, you can have me anyway you want." Olivia said seductively. Fitz growled and attacked her neck some more. Then they heard say to fasten up because they were getting to land.

The couple headed towards their seat and buckled up. Eli volunteered his jet since it was his daughter, grandchild, and son-in-law that was traveling and wanted them all to be safe. Ten minutes later the plane landed and the flight attendant opened the doors and said welcome to Venice, Italy. Olivia jumped out of her seat and hugged Fitz with so much forced it knocked him back down to his seat.

" THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU BABY!" Olivia showered kisses all over Fitz's face.

" You're welcome beautiful. I don't mean to sound like a party pooper, but Livvie you are pregnant with our child and you shouldn't be jumping at me like that….." Fitz kissed her nose.

" Sorry baby I got carried away." Olivia laughed.

" Now can we go enjoy our honeymoon?" Fitz tickled Olivia's side. Eli had a car waiting for the couple to be escorted to their hotel. Olivia and Fitz entwined hands and headed for the car. After they headed to a boat and went to their hotel. Once they arrived Olivia's gasped, Fitz took them to The Westin Europa & Regina. It was breathtaking. They had the honeymoon suite and it was beautiful. When the couple arrived in the room, Olivia ran to the balcony and looked at the amazing view. There was Gondolas everywhere, blue water, and looked out into the bay.

Once the bell boy was tipped and gone. Olivia and Fitz stared at each other with hungry and lustful eyes. Fitz walked over to Olivia and scooped her up in his arms. He took her to the queen size bed and started to peel off her clothe. Once Olivia was naked she took of Fitz's shirt, he still flinched a little, but his shoulder was doing great and would be good as new before the baby comes. Once Fitz was naked he slowly laid her down on the bed.

Fitz attacked her lips passionately. Then he moved down to her neck. Fitz suched, bit, and kissed till he knew for sure there was going to be a huge love mark. He smirked and moved lower, until he reached his favorite dessert. Fitz gave her womanhood a long lick, then dove in. He fucked, licked, sucked, and finger fucked the hell out of Olivia. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her womanhood.

When it got too much, Olivia tried to push him away, but that only fueled Fitz to give it better. Soon he had 3 fingers fucking the hell out of her. Olivia lost track of how many times she came and just enjoyed the sensation. Fitz couldn't take it anymore so he moved up to her face kissed her. Then entered Olivia with one swift motion. Olivia moaned of pleasure and Fitz sighed. They were in heaven. Fitz started to move, he fucked his wife hard.

Olivia came and Fitz went harder and faster. Pound after pound it got more intense. Olivia was seeing stars. Twenty minutes and many organisms later Fitz exploded into Olivia.

" Wow…" Olivia trying to calm down from her high.

" Wow….." Fitz trying to do the same.

" That was the best you've given me. Well done old man!" Olivia teased. Fitz growled and got ontop of Olivia again.

That started round two. This time Fitz sucked the hell out of her breast. By the time round two was done, Olivia had love marks everywhere and her breast were so raw. The pregnancy breast drove Fitz crazy and he feasted. The couple both were exhausted from their activities so they fell asleep. When they got up it was time for dinner. Olivia got up to use the bathroom, when she started walking she was walking weirdly and Fitz smirked.

She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. Her neck was covered in hickeys and she had sex hair. Olivia knew she wouldn't be walking right for a while. Her breast were so raw, Olivia decided to go bra less. After all they were on their honeymoon. Fitz walked into the bathroom and hugged Olivia from behind. His hands going to his favorite place; her stomach. Olivia was almost 3 months, so her stomach started showing.

Olivia looked at Fitz and laughed. He too was covered in hickeys and had sex hair.

" And you told me to be careful because I was pregnant." Olivia teased.

" Sorry, baby I got carried away." Fitz laughed.

" No need for apologies...I just hope you get used to carrying me around everywhere, I don't think I'll ever walk properly."

" That's fine by me." Fitz picked her up again and headed towards the bed. That started another 2 rounds of sex.

An hour later the couple headed to dinner. Olivia had a white sundress on, and sandals. Fitz had on a white cotton pants, with cotton Ralph Lauren button down with his sleeved rolled up. He too had on sandals. They had dinner at a restaurant looking out at the water. After dinner the couple got on the Gondola while the Gondolier sang a beautiful Italian song. He took them on a night tour of Venice.

Olivia was happy and content in her husband's arms. The couple kiss time on time and enjoyed the amazing view. They spent 2 days in Venice then headed to Rome. During their stay in Rome. They visited the Colosseum, Pantheon, the Forum, Trevi Fountain, St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican city, and mass held by the Pope within 4 days. After Rome the couple headed to Pisa, Italy. They went to the leaning Tower of Pisa and took the picture of how they were trying to pushed the Tower up.

Then hopped on the plane and headed to France. Once they were at France. The couple were exhausted so they slept in for the day. All of their family and friends were jealous of the pictures they were sending them. The hotel they were staying at had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Olivia and Fitz took selfies from their hotel room and sent them to everyone. SInce ironically everyone had iPhones they had a groupchat. All of thee team, Pope's, and Grant's.

In the morning they visited the Eiffel tower, The Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral, Arc de Triomphe, and many other places. The last country they stopped on their honeymoon was London, England. Olivia shocked the hell out of Fitz when she told him that she knew the royals because of her father. They had dinner with the queen and her family. Fitz in awe of his wife. She was the most amazing woman in the world. He was lucky to call her his wife.

After spending a week in London the honeymoon came to an end. On their last the couple was lying in their hotel talking.

" Livvie, baby I was….I was thinking…..I want new ink, on my arms, but I'm afraid I'll be a bad influence on our kids….." Fitz trailed off.

" Fitz, when I say this I want you to listen to me carefully to me okay?" Fitz nodded. Olivia cupped his face.

" You, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, is an amazing man. You are my rock, my everything. Fitz, you have the biggest heart and care about everyone before yourself. Baby, you are going to make an amazing father….tattooed or not." Olivia pecked Fitz's lips. He exhaled.

" Thank you…"

" How about I get one or some as well?" Olivia smiled.

" Really?"

" Yeah, ever since I've seen yours I've been wanting some as well."

" I was thinking of getting a sleeve on my lower left arm. Like important dates for us, Vermont, DC, and your name." Fitz smiled.

" I want to get your name on the side of my wrist, it can be my right so they know I am yours and you are mine." Olivia smiled.

" I'll put Livvie over my heart."

" I love you…"

" I love you more!"

When the couple returned from the honeymoon, the team, The Pope's, and Grant's threw them a welcome home party at Teddy's and Taylors. They too have set a wedding date along with Abby and Steven. Teddy and Taylor want to get married in April. Abby and Steven October because Halloween was Abby's favorite Holiday. Olivia and Fitz brought back presents for everyone and they had an amazing time at the party.

After they got over jetpack, the couple headed back to work. The next week they went and got tattoos. As promised Fitz got "Livvie." Tattooed over his heart and on his right wrist. Added their important dates on the inside of his upper left arm in Roman Numeral. Then got a tattoo of the state Vermont and DC. On the lower part of his left arm Fitz decided to get Psalm 23 on the side, and a rosary going around his arm. Fitz wanted Olivia to wait to get her tattoos till the baby comes because it was better safe than sorry.

A month have passed and now it was time to find out the sex of the baby. The couple headed towards the clinic and waited to be called. Once inside the room Olivia held on to Fitz's hand like there's no tomorrow. The doctor applied gel on Olivia's round stomach and started the exam.

" There is your baby…. Wait a minute…...you're not going to believe this, but you two are having twins. There's your baby boy and there's your baby girl." The doctor pointed to the twins.

" OH MY GOD WE ARE HAVING TWINS!" Fitz and Olivia yelled at the same time. They were overjoyed! When the couple left the clinic the couple was in cloud 9. Fitz had 1 more surprise for Olivia. He drove them to DC's elite neighborhood. There was a huge house on the hill and Olivia gasped.

" Fitz, what is this place..?" Olivia asked teary eyed.

" This is where you, the twins…" Fitz got down on his knee and kissed her stomach. " And I will be living… Welcome home baby!" Olivia hugged Fitz so hard and cried in his chest.

" You are the world's best husband and I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

" I love you more Livvie." Fitz smiled. The house had 3 floors including the basement. 10 bedroom with bathrooms in them, a family room, in home theater, gorgeous kitchen, and a 3 car garage.

Two days later they decided to announce their amazing news in a cute way. Olivia dressed in a white tank top, and Fitz had on a white V-neck. They were getting this professionally made. Fitz pained his one hand with pink paint and the other with blue. He then placed his hands on Olivia's stomach from behind and kissed her, the photographer took a picture. Then a picture of Fitz and Olivia wide eyed and had their mouth open.

One side had pink the other had blue. Olivia and Fitz have been talking about these names and thought it would fit best with their twins. In Front of them their was blue and pink Toms shoes saying "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV and Bellamaya Elizabeth Grant coming this June."

A/N: Yay, our fav couple is having twins. Yikes lol! Do you guys like the names? If you ever get a chance to go to Venice please go! It is the most beautiful place on each, next to Rome! REVIEWS!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Let me just say that it has been my absolute pleasure writing this story. Thanks for sticking with me. I will surly miss this story because it's one of my favorites. All good things must come to an end. i PROMISE i will have To See You Again updated by tomorrow. I have an idea of where I want to go, but still debating over it. This will be the final chapter of this story.

It has been a month since Olivia and Fitz found out they were having twins and the couple couldn't be happier. They made a little change after talking it over with their family the baby girl's name was changed to Mayabella, it just seem more beautiful. The public went wild when they found out about the twins. Eli, Maya, Big Jerry, and Bella were in tears. Not only they were becoming a first time grandparents, not only one grandchild, but two.

They had decided to have Teddy and Taylor be the godparents for the kids. Everything was so lustful right now. Sure they had fight here and there, but the couple would talk it out and Fitz would always be the one who apologized first. Olivia was growing more beautiful everyday. Fitz talked to the babies every night and Olivia was so thankful to god because he took his time to make his man just for her. Fitz had saved her life and she fell more deeply in love with him everyday.

It was a Thursday night and Fitz and Olivia were cuddled up in their bed and it was time for him to talk to their babies.

" Hello, little ones in there, it's daddy. Mommy and daddy love you both so much already, we can't wait to meet you! Mommy is growing more beautiful and it's all thanks to you both!" Then Fitz kissed Olivia's stomach. When he was about to pull away, Fitz felt a stir.

" Livvie, is that what I think it is?" Fitz asked teary eyed. Just then another movement from the other side of Olivia stomach popped up.

" Our babies are responding to their daddy speaking to them Fitz….." Olivia was in tears now. Fitz kissed Olivia. After everything they've been through to be in each other's arms, and having twins felt amazing. Fitz and Olivia both realized that this was it, this was how life was suppose to be…...Full of ups and downs, and later be rewarded by God with happiness.

30 years later

Mayabella Grant soon to be Grant-Larson stood in front of the mirror as she tried to calm her nerves of her wedding day. She hyphenated her name because she was proud to be a Grant. Aden and her were best friend growing up and everyone could tell that he was in love with Mayabella, except her. Before Aden left for the marines he confessed his love for her and here they are now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Fitz walked in. Instantly his eyes began to cry.

" Hi…..baby girl….." Fitz hugged his daughter as she wiped his tears away.

" Hi, daddy….." Mayabella said teary eyes as well.

" Beautiful can't even begin to describe how you look right now….. Those Grant eyes can make everyone fall to their knees, but I'm glad it's Aden….

Your mom and I have watched you transform into this beautiful woman, we are so proud of you sweetheart! I'm so proud of you pumpkin…...Daddy loves you so much baby girl. You and your mom will always be my #1 girls. Don't forget about your daddy, and that I will always be there for you, even if you don't need me anymore…." Mayabella was now crying as well.

" Oh….daddy I'll always need you no matter what! You are my rock, and I love you so much daddy. I'll always be daddy's little girl! Adan and I hoped to be just like you and mom…..Your love for mom inspired me so much, that I try to love Aden how you love mom. You are my hero dad, forever and always…"

" Come on my beautiful, loving daughter, blue eyed girl, let's go make Aden cry." Fitz took his daughter's hand and walked out.

Mayabella was in love with her parents story that she wanted to get married in Vermont as well. The wedding was held in Fitz and Olivia's Vermont, in their huge courtyard. The father and daughter were met by Eli. Mayabella had asked him to walk her down the aisle as well. She was sad that her Papa Jerry wasn't able to see her get married because he had died 3 years ago. Together all three walked down the aisle. Aden was a goner. The moment he saw her he instantly fell on his knees and started to cry.

On the altar Jerry was trying to help Aden up, they were best friend the three of them and he was Aden's best man. When they got up to the priest, he asked who was going to give this girl away, Fitz was in tears. Finally he and Eli said " We do." Fitz joined his wife as seating on the bride's side. Throughout the wedding Olivia and Fitz thought back to how they got here. A year after the twins were born Olivia was pregnant with Elijah, during that year they adopted Mathew and Allen.

Three years later they had James Theodore. Six months later adopted Oliver, Tony and Tyler. One and a half year after James Theodore was born Olivia was pregnant with their last born Samuel. Mayabella was the only girl of 9 boys and technically she was the oldest. She was born 3 minutes before her brother Jerry. The big family had their ups and downs, but like a healthy family they always united and talked it out. Mayabella became a Navy Pilot, Jerry took over Pope oil and the company is thriving. He had a special bond with Eli. Tyler and Allen became a lawyer like their dad and is taking over PGA because Fitz and Olivia were retiring.

Elijah is a doctor in the Air Force. Matthew is working for the UN and hopefully to become and Ambassador someday. Oliver is a professional cook, and owns his own restaurants. James Theodore and Tony both became a professional basketball players. Sammy their youngest is a senior and signed with Alabama University to play football there. Olivia had a special bond with Sammy because that was her baby boy, but loved her children equally. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and Fitz kissed his beautiful wife. Sure they were older now, and soon to be grandparents, with Jerry's wife expecting a baby, but their love got stronger a the years went. Olivia got close to her husband and whispered

"Sometimes when life throws you a jar, you gotta make jam."

A/N: Wow, we made it guys! After everything they are content and happy. LOL 10 kids! I love all of you guys. Sorry, I haven't been able to update. School's been kicking my butt. CAN I JUST SAY THURSDAY NIGHT SCANDAL WAS HELLA GOOD! OLITZ WAS SOOO CUTE! Then Shonda had to ruin it at the end. I can't deal with her. Like slow your role Glenn CoCo.


End file.
